


Iron and Gold

by Kinda_Kawaii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Violence, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Kawaii/pseuds/Kinda_Kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When demons are pouring out of the sky, it's easy to keep secrets from your lover. Even if they're a former Ben-Hassrath. But things get even worse for Grifyn Trevelyan when demons from the past join in on the chaos. And a giant hole in the sky can only keep Iron Bull distracted for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busting Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why this looks familiar it's because I'm also posting this on my tumblr. ( iamnotabard.tumblr.com ) Just cross posting so I can share with more people. I'll be posting additional fluff scenes maybe on my tumblr if you are interesting in reading more. Also I haven't played all the DLC yet, so if things seem odd or don't match up entirely that's why.

The first time The Iron Bull ever met the Inquisitor, it was in the heat of battle. Which should have been a good indicator of things to come. A true leader would be right in the fray with their subjects. And right in the middle he was. In fact, the only thing he saw at first was a flash of light, and a Venatori mage had fallen, clutching the gaping wound in his throat. More flashes, more dead.

He wasn’t the Inquisitor when Bull first met him of course. Just part of the Inquisition. However, Bull knew he’d be destined for something more. “Grifyn Trevelyan.” He introduced himself with a charming, lopsided grin. He wiped the blood from his hands and held it out. A handshake, not a bow, or a salute, or some other exaggerated gesture. he appreciated that.

It was a good first impression.

Which was why Iron Bull was so caught off guard to find Grifyn Trevelyan - now Inquisitor - sitting in the tavern at Skyhold, surrounded by a large collection of nuts. He was staring down at a single one, tongue sticking out to the side in adamant concentration, his dagger held carefully in his hand, pommel aimed above the table.

Bull stopped and stared at him, drink in hand, wondering how long it’d take until the Inquisitor would notice him. But several minutes had passed and Grifyn hadn’t even budged. So Bull cleared his throat first to make himself known, not wanting to startle the poor man. Varric once startled Grifyn while they were out on a mission and if the man hadn’t been a dwarf, that startled backswing would have broken poor Varric’s nose.

“Hey Boss… uh, what are you doing?”

“Uh-what?” Grifyn looked up from the nut finally and glanced at the Qunari, blinking at him several times as if he was looking at a bright light. “Oh, hello Bull.” he said with that disarming grin. “Cole and I found some walnut trees in a courtyard, so I gathered a ton. They’re my favorite! I’d offer you one but uh… I can’t exactly get them open.” He heaved a sigh much heavier than the particular problem and put his dagger down. “I’ve searched up and down Skyhold and not a single nut cracker! You would think there’d be at least one right?”

Bull had to bite his tongue and hold back a comment about his nuts. “Have you tried anything else?” he finally managed to get out.

“Blackwall wont let me use his hammers. Neither will the smiths.” he sighed. “Some Inquisitor powers eh?”

Iron Bull laughed and shook his head. “No. Not much.” He replied. “Here, let me give you a hand boss. Before you cut yours off with your own dagger. Imagine if word got out that the Inquisitor was mortally wounded over a snack.”

Grifyn laughed and shoved the pile towards Bull. Many of them rolled off in all different directions, a few landing on the floor (and were most likely going to trip someone later).  
“By all means.” he looked the warrior up and down for a moment, making Bull pause. Just for a fraction of a second. He’d been scrutinized before, nearly all his life. But something about Grifyn’s gaze was always so catching.

Iron Bull grabbed a handful of nuts and easily crushed them in his hand. Grifyn’s eyes lit up like he had never seen before, and his grin spread in its lopsided glory. Iron Bull picked one out from the shell and chewed, looking thoughtful, examining the taste. No bad. He set the rest on the table in front of the other.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more attracted to you than I am now.”

The comment was even more alarming than his gaze. Bull couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh that filled the room. “Sure thing boss, anytime.” He walked away and sat in his usual spot,drinking from his cup, eyeing the Inquisitor over the rim. They had exchanged similar comments back and forth before, so he had no idea why he was so caught-off guard now.

Grifyn was definitely an interesting looking human. No doubt attractive, but unique for sure. His hair was as white as snow, despite the fact that he was barely in his 30’s. His skin dark, almost like the color of the walnuts he was now happily consuming.

And those eyes. Damn those eyes. He thought they were yellow at first, but now he was quite sure they were gold.

“Shut up Krem.” Bull grunted into his cup as his lieutenant took a seat beside him.

“I didn’t say anything chief.” Krem replied, feigning an insulted pout.

“I can hear you thinking it.”

“Ben-Hassrath can read minds now?” Krem teased.

“Only when you make it so obvious.”

“If anyone is obvious here chief, it’s you.”

And speaking of obvious, the next day while Bull was crossing the courtyard, he spotted Grifyn walking with Dorian. “I do enjoy watching you run around and check up on the people. It’s very charming.” He said, looking the Inquisitor over. Eyes sweeping from head to toe. Grifyn just smiled at him and laughed.

“Honestly, I do it only because I’m not sure what to do with myself. I’m still getting used to this whole Inquisitor: leader of the people, thing I’ve got going for me now.” He shrugged.

“How very noble of you. Your upbringing in the Free Marches did you well.” Dorian answered.

“Heh, I actually never would have thought of it. It was The Iron Bull who gave me the idea.”

“Is that so? A little unexpected of him.” Dorian noted, the mage had spotted Bull in the courtyard now. (But Bull wasn’t exactly hard to spot.) Grifyn hadn’t noticed him though, because he had this habit of fully focusing on who ever he was speaking with, which often caused him to bump into a few people or trip. Dorian brought his attention back to Grifyn, reaching over to pick a bit of fuzz off of Grifyn’s shirt.

“Is it? I mean, he’s in charge of his… chargers. Mmn, that sounded weird - anyways - he’s got his men. And that whole spy thing. You gotta know everyone’s business.” Grifyn shrugged.

“Mmm indeed. A Ben-Hassrath amidst our ranks.” Dorian reached up and continued preening the Inquisitor, fixing his hair and wiping some crumbs off his cheek.

Grifyn laughed and playfully swatted Dorian’s hands away. “You’re making me seem sloppier than I really am!”

“You had food on your face.” The mage rolled his eyes.

“I was saving it for later?”

“Charming.”

Grifyn laughed again and flashed that crooked smile. “Anyways, crumbs aside, I like having Bull around. He’s very useful, and I trust him. He’s saved my life countless times on the field. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Unless I’m mistaken, you sound quite smitten.” Varric teased as he passed by.

“I uh…” Grifyn flustered, not quite sure how to respond. “I mean… I… Hey! I’m the Inquisitor here! I should be the one inquiring and asking the questions!” His cries fell on deaf ears and any further protests were drowned in laughter. Bull couldn’t help himself and chuckled at them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Iron Bull joined the Inquisition, he knew there would be a lot of fighting. Venatori, templars, darkspawn, demons (there were a lot more demons than he would have cared for) and the occasional dragon (if only he could trade the amount of dragons he fought with the amount with demons, he’d be perfectly happy). This was expected.

What wasn’t expected, was what he was doing at the moment. He figured he’d be entertaining himself, there were a lot of people part of this Inquisition and many fit his tastes (red heads, so many redheads), but he didn’t think he’d actually find himself in a relationship.

And with the Inquisitor no less!

When they first started sleeping together, Bull just figured he’d help Grifyn relax. He seemed so on edge all the time, and he’d catch him on some days looking lost and confused. So in his mind, sex was the best possible solution. There was plenty of flirting back and forth between them, so it wasn’t as if the proposal came out of nowhere. Besides, who wouldn’t want to ride the Bull?

Then things started getting a little more serious.

Bull found it easier to turn down the servant girl’s advances, and focus mostly on Grifyn. And one day he overheard Grifyn speaking with Sera and he had mentioned he wasn’t sleeping with anyone else. So Bull decided to do the same. And it wasn’t a bad decision at all. He really enjoyed spending time with Grifyn. he was funny, charming, witty, and handsome as hell. Also great in bed. (Krem owed him money for that)

Qunari didn’t really ‘do’ relationships. Not anything serious anyways. So he never expected anything would come forth. Even with Grifyn’s insistant poking and prodding of Qunari ways around relationships and ‘going steady’ as the rogue had put it. It was curious and amusing, so Bull just let him ask his questions, enjoying Grifyn’s genuine curiosity about it. He often asked a lot of questions to whoever he was talking to so he didn’t think much of it. He even had the gall to ask Solas about what happened to his hair.

They honestly should have locked the door that late afternoon, but Cullen should have known better and knocked first before opening the door to his room. Josephine’s face was worth the interruption and Cassandra’s eyes trying to settle anywhere but the two men in bed in front of her was something he’d tease her about for ages. Grifyn, the brave soul didn’t even flinch when his advisors stood in the doorway while their Inquisitor was lacing up his breeches. “This was more than just a momentary diversion, and Bull and I intend to continue.” He announced.

And continue they did. Grifyn even solidified it by presenting him with a dragon tooth necklace once his advisors left. The Iron Bull wasn’t surprised often, and he should have expected it, they hunted the damn thing together! But Grifyn was just full of surprises. It was just part of what made being around him so fun.

Now Bull found himself lying in Grifyn’s bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the rain. He was trying to sleep but found it difficult this particular night. Not for any real reason, just sleep seemed to be eluding him. It was quiet at least, the only sound was Grifyn breathing deeply beside him. But perhaps the gears grinding in his head were too loud, because the Inquisitor started to stir beside him. Finally waking up from a long and exhausting day.

“Mmnn.” He grumbled, stretching out and wriggling around. It was distracting. He arched his back and it cracked loudly in several places. “Maker’s breath, I didn’t mean to sleep that long!” He rubbed his eyes and looked out the tall glass windows of his room. It was very dark outside, and frost started to creep up against the glass.

“The sun has been down for awhile now Kadan.” Bull answered. Kadan. Felt good to call him that. he could tell Grifyn enjoyed it too, the way his lips curled up every time he said it.   
“You looked so relaxed, i didn’t want to wake you up.”

“I didn’t think I’d be so tired. I just wanted to close my eyes for a minute.” Grifyn said, white hair messily falling around his face.

“You had a long day. And I didn’t even get a chance to wear you out.” Bull smirked, tracing his finger down Grifyn’s spine, making him shiver. “Maybe you should just go back to sleep.”

Grifyn wiggled and pulled more blankets to himself. “No, I’m wide awake now.” He said, fixing his hair. “Mm. It’s cold.” he sighed. He hated the cold. “I want to take a bath… but it’s a long way from here.” He frowned, staring at the staircase.

“Don’t be lazy Kadan.” Bull nudged him playfully. “You know you want to.”

“Will you join me?” He asked, staring up at him with those glittering gold eyes.

“Do you really have to ask?”

Grifyn grinned and finally got up, stripping out of his clothes. He shivered when his skin made contact with the air. Bull nodded in approval, enjoying the sight of the Inquisitor’s body. His dark skin reminded him of milk and cocoa. He was well toned, beautiful, even the scars littering his body were beautiful. That intricate and purposeful one near his left eye always caught his attention. There was a story behind that, one that Grifyn had yet to tell him. Sure, Bull could have found out on his own, but it didn’t seem right. His favorite mark at the moment however, was the fresh hand-shaped bruise right on his perfect ass.

“Are you just going to stare Bull or are you going to join me?” Grifyn looked over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

Bull growled and got up, throwing off the blankets. “Any more of that and you wont make it to the bath.” He came after him, giving him another hard slap on the ass. Making sure to keep the mark fresh.

Grifyn helped and turned, punching Bull in the arm. But his pout turned to a grin and he reached up to kiss him. He struggled a little since he was two steps below him, but Bull was more than happy to close the distance, picking him up easily with one arm.

Iron Bull had discovered that while Grifyn was mostly a modest noble, and a humble Inquisitor, there was no mistaking he was from a life of luxury. Something he and Dorian bonded over quickly. His tastes in decor were ostentatious as well. There were so many silks and furs on the bed, and he constantly wished to bathe. He had no problem wading waist deep in marsh waters, mud, sand and spilling blood, as long as he was promised a bath at the end of it.

And the bath Grifyn ordered was extravagant to say the least and the only thing he had asked Leliana and Josephine to commission and was insistent upon it. Everything else, the furs, the silks, the decor, Grifyn had found or hunted himself. He was particularly proud of the bear furs and would tell the story to anyone who would listen.

The whole bathing room was enough to put any Orlesian royalty to shame. The floors were stone and enchanted to stay comfortably warm, and in one half if he chose to, he could have a shower of water fall from a spout in the ceiling, and the bath was more like a small pool. It was shallow on one end and stopped about waist deep for Bull on the other.  
When Bull set him down, Grifyn quickly crossed the room to fill the massive bath with hot water. The spout was in the shape of a dragon and steaming water poured out, filling it in no time. Once the water reached a certain depth, Grifyn waded in and sunk down until the water was just under his chin. He closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

“So pampered.” Bull teased, stripping out of what little clothing he was wearing, tossing them aside. He’d deal with them later.

“Only a little. I just like baths.” The other replied, sitting for a moment before he started to move again, looking through the line of colorful jars and pots filled with scented salts, powders and potpourri. Bull reached for the light blue jar and handed it over.

“Oh! Thank you!” Grifyn’s favorite. He dumped the contents into the water and stared into the jar sadly. “I’ll have to get more.” he sighed, setting the jar aside.

“Pampered.” Bull repeated as he sunk into the now heavily scented waters. It was a pleasant smell, relaxing and calming. He paused once the water touched his thighs. Damn that was near scalding! How was Grifyn not boiled alive?

“You’re not complaining! Half of these jars are yours!” Grifyn rolled his eyes. Bull chuckled and pulled the other towards him once he was more settled. He kissed the top of his head, large hands resting on his shoulders. He could feel the tenseness of the Inquisitor’s muscles melt away as he relaxed against him. Grifyn scooted around so he could rest his head against Bull’s chest. He played with the flowers that floated in the bath. Bull rubbed his thumb against a stubborn knot at the base of Grifyn’s neck.

“You’re still so tense Kadan. What’s wrong?” He murmured into his ear.

“Tomorrow we’re leaving for Halamshiral.” Grifyn sighed.

“You were eager about it before. Realizing you’re going to be stuck surrounded by all those stuffy Orelesians?” Bull mused, lips still against his ear, making Grifyn squirm.

“Heh, yes and no. It just seems so - stop that it tickles! - It just seems so… I don’t know. There’s a lot on the line. I hate playing The Game. I’m decent at it - no Josephine or Leliana of course, but i just don’t like it. Killing demons is so much easier. it’s more straightforward. And decidedly less dangerous.” The Inquisitor furrowed his brows and traced his fingers over Bull’s arm, staring ahead. “One misstep, one misspoken word, and boom. That’s the end of it.”

“I agree. it’s much easier to hit things with a stick.” Iron Bull nodded. “Less complicated.” he wrapped his arms around Grifyn and held him to his chest. “But I believe in you Boss. You’ll do fine. Everyone will love you. You’re charming, smart, funny…”

“Andraste’s tits! Stop!” Grifyn laughed, turning to splash Bull with water.

“Tch! That’s what I get for being nice!” BUll scoffed, hooking his hands under Grifyn’s thighs and hoisted him into his lap. His hand lingered, caressing his inner thigh. “But seriously, you’ll be fine. We’ll all be here for you. So if things get ugly, you won’t be alone.” He pressed his forehead against Grifyn’s once they were facing each other. “Besides, how ugly can things get? You look so good in formal wear.” Bull gave him a little grope and pulled him even closer.

Grifyn let out a quiet gasp then smirked. “It echoes in here you know.”

“Oh I know. And so does half of Skyhold.” Bull gave him another hard slap on the ass. It stung a little more than usual because they were both wet. Not that either of them minded.

“I used to be so innocent before I met you you know.” Grifyn muttered against Bull’s lips.

“I don’t have to be Ben-Hassrath to know that is a blatant lie.” The hand creeping up his thigh told him a million things. The little minx his lover was. Bull’s own hand reached around to cup the other’s butt, holding him where he was.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. your spies must have given you false information. Propaganda against the Inquisition!” Grifyn huffed, tracing Bull’s more sensitive parts beneath water. Feather light touches making him squirm. “I mean, I am the Herald of Andraste after all. Why would the Maker chose such a heathen?”

“You’re so full of it!” Bull laughed, hushing up whatever else Grifyn had to say with a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! It's been a few years since I've actually written anything I felt like publishing so... yeah. :) I appreciate all the feedback!

Everyone was gathered at the gates of Skyhold. A whole troupe with supplies, Cullen’s soldiers, Leliana’s scouts, the mages, the warriors, the rogues, all ready and waiting to head out. Some more eager than others.

“I don’t know how you can get on that Hart, Grifyn.” Dorian mused as he passed by on his own horse. Somehow his mount seemed to emulate his swagger as well.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dorian. I am perfectly capable of mounting-”

“Oh believe us. We all know how good you are at mounting.” Varric teased. Grifyn retaliated by slapping the rear of Varric’s horse and sending the dwarf flying forward for his troubles.

“We’re both just fine and capable. Thank you.” Grifyn coughed, nudging his animal forward so they could get a move on. “Let’s get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can return.” Grifyn wa still very nervous about the Winter Palace, but was considerably less anxious about it thanks to Iron Bull. He showed his gratitude by leaning over and giving the Qunari’s head a kiss as he walked by.

“I agree. I only want to be out camping for so long.” Dorian sighed.

“It’s the worst! I don’t know how all of you can do it. I need a bed, showers, and not needing to be huddled around a fire to be kept warm, twisting my neck every which way for the sound of wolves, bandits or Venatori.” Grifyn crinkled his nose.

“I thought you were more humble than this Inquisitor. When we first met you were so modest.” Solas clicked his tongue at him. “And nature is good for you.”

Both Dorian and Grifyn scoffed at that. “I am modest!” Grifyn said. “I’m just also uncomfortable.” He whined. “It’s not a crime to hate camping. Bull! They’re picking on me!”

“Nothing you can’t handle Kadan. Both the bullying and the outdoors. At least it’s not raining.” Bull answered, patting Grifyn’s knee.

“Yet.” Krem added on, staring up at the sky. There were dark clouds on the other side of the mountains.

“Maybe we should have had this soiree back at Skyhold.” Dorian eyed the clouds as well.

“And have a hundred more stuffy Orlesian nobles there? No thank you.” Grifyn grunted. He was already weary of the ones that were there. Always talking and whispering and gossiping. He liked his fair share of gossip but the stuff they talked about always had to do with his relationship with Bull or some other nonsense he preferred others not to whisper about.

All their journeys together started the same. Grifyn would complain about leaving his bed, getting cold, wet or dirty, then after some time he’d dismount and start running around and climbing trees and hiking over rocks because he saw something shiny. Then his pack would get cluttered with useless trinkets and items he’d find. His room had an entire section of knick-knacks and shelves filled to the brim with brick-a-brack. Bull always thought it was an adorable quirk. He was like a little magpie or squirrel. Well, it was only cute until Grifyn started loading up Bull's pack with all that junk.

Luckily it didn’t take long to reach that point and Grifyn and Cole were off scampering around, some how managing to drag Solas around with them. The elf didn’t seem to mind and actually was enjoying gathering herbs with them, explaining what uses they all had. Grifyn was listening intently, perched on a tree branch above them.

“There’s something up there.” Grifyn said, interrupting Solas. “I’m going to check it out.”

“Do be careful.” Solas sighed. He looked up but saw nothing that could have caught the Inquisitor’s eye.

“Yeah. Thanks mother.” Grifyn said dismissively.

“But… you are not his mother. Are you?” Cole asked, eyes wide.

Solas decided it was best not to answer. He kept his gaze upwards, hoping to get some response from Grifyn. But all he got was a boot to the head as Grifyn slipped, using the apostate’s head as a stepping stone. And before he could object or even send a curse at him, the Inquisitor had scrambled away, too high up to reach.

“Hey, there’s something else shiny over-AHK!” The branch he was standing on broke with a loud crack. Grifyn would have been able to catch himself on the one below, but he lost his grip. The anchor on his hand had sent a jolt through his arm and came out as a strangled cry. His fall caused quite a ruckus, breaking several branches on the way down. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful or mad about them for slowing his descent, but he was decidedly grateful that Krem was there to catch him.

“Your worship.” The charger greeted, holding the Inquisitor in his arms.

“My hero.” Grifyn sighed, a little breathless as he stared up at him.

“Here you go chief.” Krem snickered, handing Grifyn over to Bull.

“You alright? Your hand is all lit up.” Bull didn’t set him down, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurt. So far nothing beyond a few scrapes and bruises.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Grifyn flexed his hand, the anchor sent a dull pulsing pain through his arm. A few others had gathered to see what had happened. Grifyn ignored them for now   
and all their fretting. “There’s a rift near by. Let’s go take care of it, or it will distract me all day. It’s hard to eat when you got a glowing marking crackling in your knife hand.”

“Humor still intact.” Varric said.

“Always.” Grifyn grinned and wriggled out of Bull’s grasp. “Let’s go get it.” He headed to his pack on his mount, grabbing his armor and daggers.

Fighting demons wasn’t Bull’s favorite thing, he liked hitting things, but demons… demons he could have less of. At least this time, the rift was on flat ground. The last time they were barely hanging off a crumbling cliff, dodging rocks that were falling all around them.

A shockwave sent them all on their backs and Blackwall’s helmet went rolling across the ground, narrowly missing Grifyn’s head. “Andraste’s arse!” He cursed, opening his eyes and tried to gather is bearings. The pain in his hand had faded to a slight throb, but it was still making him dizzy. Lately, it had been more difficult to get up and go after closing a rift. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want to bother anyone about it.

Bull picked himself up and walked over to Grifyn, dusting some grass and twigs off him. “How ya doin’ Kadan?” he held out his hand to help him up.

“I think this is a good place to set up camp. Now that it’s free of demons.” Grifyn groaned he sat up, fingers wrapped tight around Bull’s. “Everyone else looks pretty tired.”

“Everyone else huh?” Bull arched a brow and pulled a couple more leaves out of Grifyn’s hair.

“Yeah. You know how we are. We’re people persons.” He gave Bull a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Sure thing Boss. I’ll let the others know.” Bull held his hand a little longer. He could feel the foreign tingle of magic coming from the anchor between their palms. It prickled against his skin unpleasantly. He didn’t like the feeling at all, but he knew Grifyn felt more at ease when they held hands like this, ‘more grounded’ he told him once. “Go sit down. You fought hard.” He raised his hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. The smile - a true smile - that Grifyn gave him made up for all the discomfort.

After traveling for so long, closing a rift, fighting a group of bandits, and trampling through a Templar ambush, Bull fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Unfortunately he didn’t stay asleep for long and suddenly jerked upright, heart hammering, breath hitched. Another nightmare. He hadn’t had one in awhile. Bull took several deep breaths to calm himself down, then turned to see if he might have accidentally woken up Grifyn. But the space beside him was empty. Not surprising, they didn’t sleep next to each other every night, it was most nights, but every now and then Grifyn would sleep in his own bedroll.

Bull sat in the tent mulling over the idea if he should go bother the Inquisitor. And in his pondering he realized it was raining, and the sound of water also made him realize that he really needed to pee. So Bull pulled himself up and headed off to the woods.

He was just about to head back but a voice in the dark nearly made him jump clear out of his skin.

“Marking your territory eh?” Grifyn teased.

Iron Bull let out a string of colorful curses in response, making Grifyn laugh in the dark. “Maker’s Balls kadan I nearly knocked you out of that tree.” Bull growled, but his fake anger subsided, when his eye finally adjusted to the dark and he could see Grifyn better. The Inquisitor was slumped against the trunk of the tree, his eyes were red. Was he crying? No, it was just the rain. But he looked exhausted, and his breathing wasn’t even. Bull also noticed Grifyn was clutching his left wrist tighly. “…Does it hurt Kadan?” He already knew the answer, but he wanted to know how Grifyn would reply.

“No.” Grifyn said, voice flat. Damn, he knew it.

“I’m Hissrad remember? You’re not good at it anyways.” Bull walked closer to the branch, but kept his distance incase Grifyn didn’t want to be approached too closely.

“You’re not Hissrad. You’re Iron Bull. The Iron Bull.” Grifyn replied, his voice had a bit of an edge to it now, but it softened again. “…My Iron Bull.” That response tugged a smile at the Qunari’s lips.

“Maybe you should talk to Solas about it.” Normally Bull wouldn’t press on matters Grifyn kept dismissing, but this was something neither of them could ignore. “He could probably help. At least with the pain.”

“I’m fine Bull. Really, It’s just being out in these damn woods, in the rain I-”

“Bull shit Grifyn!” Bull interrupted, making Grifyn jump in surprise, the last word hanging from his lips. He shrunk down soon after, shying away. Bull let out a heavy sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to diffuse himself. “Grifyn… Kadan. You’re hurting. And I can’t stand here and watch you be in pain. It’s keeping you up. I can see how tired you are. You’re ready to fall right out of that tree.”

“It’ll pass! I’m fine! Really. It’s just taking a little longer than usual.” Grifyn stared at his Qunari lover and sighed. “You don’t believe me.”

“Yup.”

“And you’re not going anywhere.”

“Yup.”

“You’re going to stand out here in the pouring rain for as long as it takes.”

“Yup.”

Grifyn sighed again. They sat in the dark without words. Only the sound of the rain and snores in the distance. Many moments passed, but they were both stubborn. Bull kept his feet planted firmly in the ground, head slightly tilted up to watch the other. (it was a little bit of a relief actually, because normally he had to tilt his head down to look at him) Grifyn was leaning against the trunk, still gripping his hand.

A solid five minutes of silence passed before Grifyn finally spoke up.

“Will you catch me?”

“Yup.”

Bull didn’t set Grifyn down right away when he caught him. He held him in his arms, holding him close, locking him in a warm embrace.

“I like you a lot Bull.” Grifyn’s muffled voice came from his chest.

“I like you a lot too Grifyn.” he gave him a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of his head. Then his forehead, then leaned down for a proper kiss. He could feel the Inquisitor slowly start to ease up. “Alright kadan. Time for us to go back. or you’re going to get sick and i’m somehow going to get blamed for it.” He thought about carrying Grifyn back, but went against it. He figured the Inquisitor had been coddled enough for now. So he followed after him, pleased to see that Grifyn made a bee-line right towards Bull’s tent. He ducked in after and closed it behind himself. He placed his hands on Grifyn’s shoulders as he stood behind him. “I’ll help you out of those wet clothes.” He whispered in his ear.  
Iron Bull’s breath was hot against his ear, sending a shiver down Grifyn’s spine. He didn’t reply. He didn’t need to. He leaned back against his lover, feeling large hands travel down his body, resting at his hips. They stayed there for a moment, swaying their bodies from side to side. The kisses continued down his neck, before he pulled Grifyn’s shirt off and set it aside, lips pressing against a now bare shoulder.

Muscles no longer tense beneath his kisses. Bull was happy he could let Grifyn relax. Even for a while. “So much weight on these shoulders.” He said, kissing the back of his neck. “Let me carry you for awhile Kadan.”

“Oh Bull, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Grifyn closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. He reached to rest his hand over the Qunari’s. They were so warm and comforting. It felt so good to be held by someone else for a little while.

“Don’t think about it. Or anything else. It’s just us, in this tent right now. That’s all that matters.” Bull whispered, his hands moving lower, rubbing against his thigh.

“Wait.” Grifyn breathed, his hands still over Bull’s. “Just hold me for a little while?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Of course Kadan.” Bull wrapped his arms around Grifyn’s shoulders now, holding him tight. It was still quiet, the only sounds were the rain battering against the tent, and their slow steady breaths. Grifyn turned so he was now facing Bull. His eyes glittering, gold. They reminded Bull of a dragon’s. He could stare into them for hours.

The distance between them closed with a kiss. It was gentle, sincere, full of love. They pulled away, only to take a shared breath. Grifyn stood on his toes to be closer to him, so Bull ducked his head down, pressing a kiss against the point where his jaw met below his ear, hand on the small of his back. It pulled a content sigh from the Inquisitor. Bull’s other hand was guided over the other’s body, resting against his chest. Grifyn’s heart was beating steadily, he could feel it. It wasn’t the regular rush of battle, or fear, not quite excitement either. It was a pace of what Bull could only categorize as being in love. It was a thrill he never thought he’d experience. It had the same ecstasy as dragon hunting, the thrill of a fight, but there was something else. Something deeper.

“You’re my everything.” Grifyn sighed. They kissed again, this time a bit more heated, still slow, tender, full of love. But a need started to grow between them. Before Grifyn asked if Qunari ever made love, ever knew passion. Bull said it wasn’t necessary - making love - he had never been more happy to be so wrong in his life.


	4. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos. :) Feel free to leave any feedback as well!

“Are you sure this is edible?” Grifyn stared down at his morning gruel with caution. “I think it just winked at me!” 

“It tastes fine Inquisitor.” Cassandra scoffed.

“No... no, it definitely moved on its own seeker. Are you sure you killed it?” Cullen held his own bowl at arm’s length. 

It was a cold bitter morning, both in temperatures and temper. they had just traveled into the heart of the mountains and while there was no snow just yet, the days held the sharp bite of frost in the air and chilled everyone to the bone.

Luckily, Josephine had stepped in with Varric to help diffuse any tussle that may have risen from the comments over breakfast. This lead Grifyn to retreating to the back of their caravan to escape any more reprimands from Cassandra and over to Solas who was sharpening his staff blade, wisely keeping any comments about the food to himself. Grifyn let out a sigh and dropped next to the apostate on the ground, long legs splayed in front of him, pouting like a child who had just been sent to their room. 

“It’s cold Solas.” He huffed. 

“Indeed it is. You’ve suffered through worse. You’ll be fine once we get moving.” The elf replied, not looking up from his whetstone. Grifyn would get no sympathy from him. No matter how hard he tried. 

“Is it cold in the fade?” Grifyn asked, tilting his head to the side. It reminded Solas of a Mabari that had heard an odd noise.

“It can be. If you think about it.” Solas answered after a few thoughts.

“Hmn.” The Inquisitor wrinkled his nose at the thought. “I suppose it’s better than extreme heat.” Grifyn stretched out like a cat, popping his back loudly. “He Solas, distract me from these awful temperatures and tell me about a memory you saw in The Fade.”

Bull snorted, listening in as he packed his bed roll. Grifyn was so curious. Always asking questions, always wanting to learn. It was charming. Iron Bull had a feeling it’d get him into trouble one day. Luckily the Inquisitor was witty enough to probably talk himself out of said trouble. And if that didn’t work, at least he could run fast. 

Now that he really thought about it, Grifyn had a good reason to be nervous at The Winter Palace. Bull always said the opposite to comfort the man, even if they both knew he was lying, sometimes one just needed to hear something positive amongst negative thoughts. But, now that Bull really sat there and thought about it, Grifyn had quite the mouth on him.

Grifyn Trevelyan could be charming noble if he really put his mind to it, but he was also incredibly snarky, and had some scathing wit that would just seep out if he wasn’t careful. If someone really rubbed him the wrong way, Grifyn wasn’t afraid to really let them have it. Bull admired that about him, but he couldn’t help but be wary of the deep trouble it could land him in.

No, he had to stop. These were rude thoughts. He shouldn’t be doubting The Inquisitor. He may have gotten to know Grifyn’s goofy, lax side, but he knew the man earned his title. He accepted it with grace with the people’s needs in mind. Besides, Bull wasn’t sure how well he’d hold up either. He was so unapologetic, or so he had been told. Bull pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up just in time to see Grifyn flash his crooked grin at him. Yeah, that smile would get him far with the nobles. They’d be just fine.

“You’re looking particularly thoughtful.” Grifyn said as he approached, hands behind his back, taking long strides, dragging his feet over the pebbles and making quite a bit of noise as he walked. Wasn’t he supposed to be training as an assassin? He made an awful amount of noise for someone who should be cloaked in shadow.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Iron Bull retorted. 

“If it were, I would’ve said conniving or scheming, colluding even. My lexicon is quite extensive.”

“Well, aren’t you just a Fancy Fereldan?” He teased, tossing Grifyn’s pack at him. Grifyn caught it with some difficulty, nearly losing his footing, but he didn’t drop it.

“Ha! Caught it.” Triumph strong in his voice. He slung it over his shoulder and began to pick up the rest of his things. “Are you okay Bull?”

“Of course I am Kadan. My arm is a little sore since you slept on it, but I can manage.” Bull rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his good eye. Grifyn chewed on his tongue, going over his thoughts. Bull could practically hearing the gears grinding in his head.

“Now who’s the one looking thoughtful.”

“You know what I mean.” Grifyn finally replied. 

“Apparently not.”

Grifyn rolled his eyes. “The other night.”

“Oh, the ropes weren’t that tight. I mean, I was a little, save the ride-” A pillow to the face cut him short. Grifyn was smiling at least. Meant he wasn’t in too much trouble over... whatever he was getting at.

“At the tree Bull. You were dead tired the other night. I heard your snores a mile off.Then you just woke up. I know it wasn’t just because you were looking for me.” He said, hands on his hips.

“I really, really had to pee.”

“You had another nightmare didn’t you?” 

Oh, Bull thought to himself. No more pussy-footing around. Sometimes Bull didn’t like how intuitive Grifyn was. He wasn’t used to being on the other end of the emotional scrutinizing. “Bull, I-”

“Inquisitor! Urgent news!” A scout ran up to them, holding out a rolled up piece of parchment. He was out of breath, and had to lean against his knees to catch his breath. Not used to the thin mountain air. “I’m sorry for the interruption, but Leliana said it’s important.”

“We’re continuing this later.” Grifyn told Iron Bull. He placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away with the scout. 

“Words linger, heart racing like before battle. Will I lose him too? Sooner or later.” Cole’s voice came from Bull’s blind side.

“That’ll never not be creepy kid. I hope you know that.” Bull grumbled, giving the spirit a wide berth.

“Spiders are creepy to some.” He answered in his normal airy fashion.

“You’re not wrong.”

“Neither are you.” 

 

"Cassandra! Watch your right!” Grifyn threw a dagger at the red templar trying to flank the warrior while she was preoccupied by another with a flail. The templar caught the dagger with his throat and fell to the ground, slickening the ground with blood.

A blast of magic knocked Grifyn forward, crashing into Dorian who ended up misfiring and narrowly missing Bull’s head with a fireball.

“Watch it vint!” Bull growled, pulling his broadsword loose from a skull. His ear felt too warm for comfort. He was sure there were singe marks on his horn.

“It was my fault!” Grifyn cried out, scrambling away from a heavy axe swing, pulling Dorian with him. They rolled out of the way, landing so the mage was half straddling Grifyn. Dorian smirked before lifting himself up, firing a better placed fireball. 

“Where did all these bastards come from!?” Grifyn took Dorian’s hand as he pulled himself up, looking around. They had been caught by surprise as they came down the mountain trail. Two scouts had been lost and three injured soldiers. From what Grifyn could see immediately. Who knows who else they had lost around the corner. When he was told red templars were spotted in the area, he didn’t expect to run into them so quickly. And with these numbers!

“Inquisitor!” A loud clank shook Grifyn out of his thoughts and Blackwall’s shield deflected a heavy blow away from his head. He charged while the attacker was dazed, sending the templar right off the edge of the mountain.

“Push them towards the cliffs!” Cullen’s voice roared over the fray.

It was nearly an hour before the fighting had stopped. The throat cutters were sent out through the bodies that weren’t thrown over. Grifyn kneeled in the snow that had started to fall halfway through their battle. He tried to find anything useful. Money, supplies, orders, anything. But all he could find were empty lyrium bottles.

“Fuck! What the hell happened!?” Grifyn cursed, kicking a helmet. It rolled across the snow nearly falling off the edge, but teetered back onto flat ground.

“It didn’t seem like they already knew we were coming.” Blackwall said, crouched over another dead templar.

“I don’t know if that’s comforting or not.” Grifyn replied. “So we weren’t ambushed. Not properly anyways. But we just happened across a large group of red templars?”

“Inquisitor Trevelyan is right. The situation is very concerning. We’re going to have to assess it carefully.” Cullen agreed, joining the group as Grifyn got to his feet, dusting the snow off his clothes.

“I’ll call for Leliana and Josephine.” Grifyn’s face was stern, concentrated, his normally lax and playful demeanor was gone.

“Is everyone alright.” Grifyn asked as his advisors gathered away from the troupe.

“What happened?” His ambassador asked, pausing her frantic scribbling, giving everyone a once over.

“That was a lot of templars we just ran into. I’m hoping by coincidence?” Grifyn said, turning to his spymaster for answers. 

Leliana looked up from her own notes. “Fortunately, they seemed to be just as surprised as we were. But the numbers we saw were more concerning.”

“They were hauling quite a bit of red lyrium as well. There must be a supply near by.” Cullen told him. “We might have to go to check it out.”

"Emprise Du Lion is that way. I could send word to the nobles there. They could send word back after they run a patrol through." Josephine offered. 

“We don’t know how many more templars are there. Or who truly is on our side here. We should be discrete. Send some scouts to look it over.” Leliana said.

Grifyn thought it over and nodded. “Leliana is right. We have no idea what it’s like over there and how many we’d be facing. Let’s have a quick, discreet look around.” He ordered. He paused for a second, taking in his surroundings. There were a lot of people injured, soldiers scattered among the road, scouts and diplomats littered among them. “Right now, I think our group is too large. It’s attracting too much attention. We should split up.”

“Agreed.” Cullen said. “It’ll be easier to scout ahead as well. Less casualties.”

“Okay. I’ll take Bull, Solas and Varric with me to scout ahead.” Grifyn told them. “We’ll leave as soon as possible.”

“Alright. We’ll keep in contact by raven.” Leliana said. Grifyn nodded and dismissed his advisors. He stood there for a moment before turning on his heel and walked over to Iron Bull and Solas who were peering over a map.

“What’s the plan boss?” Iron Bull asked as he heard Grifyn approach. 

“We’re going to have to split up. A smaller group to go ahead with me to scout out the area. Half of the soldiers with Dorian, Blackwall and Sera, and the rest will leave in a couple of days time with the injured.” He explained. He looked them all over carefully. “Is everyone alright?”

“Nothing we can’t handle Inquisitor.” Varric answered, securing Bianca back into her holster. “Shouldn’t we be investigating all that red lyrium? That was more than I have seen in ages.”

“I have Leliana sending her scouts towards Emprise Du Lion.” Grifyn pointed down at the map. “It seems that’s where they came from. I don’t want to go there blindly. We can investigate once I get more information about the area.” He said. He was aware of Varric’s uncomfortableness about that amount of red lyrium. Grifyn felt the same way, but they couldn’t afford to make any brash decisions. He didn’t like being blind sided like that and did not want it to happen again.

“Wise decision.” Solas said, looking down at the map. “I expect you want to leave immediately?”

“As soon as we are able.”

“Alright. Let’s gather everything we need then.” Solas rolled up the map and walked off, leaving Grifyn and Bull alone. 

“You’re bleeding kadan. Go get that fixed up before it festers and I’ll tell the Chargers what’s going on. Do you want them to stay behind with the last group?” Bull asked, knowing Grifyn was in a sour mood. He knew the other didn’t like surprises very much.

“That’d be best.” Grifyn looked down at the wound in his side. He didn’t even notice it until Bull pointed it out. No one else had said anything either. It was hard to see through his armor and dark clothing, but Iron Bull was always an observant man. The wound was deep, he’d probably need a couple of stitches. It didn’t hurt at least, he was probably too numb from the adrenaline. “Alright. We’ll head out in half an hour at the most.” Grifyn turned away to head to the healer but was stopped. Bull had grabbed Grifyn’s hand and gently tugged him back. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. Grifyn reached up with his other hand and squeezed the half of the dragon tooth he wore around his neck. 

 

The night after they left they were hit with a horrible blizzard. Luckily Solas had found a cave they barely fit in. Everyone was cramped in there trying to stay warm. Needless to say, Grifyn was not entirely pleased. The storm only lasted for the night, but trying to travel when you’re knee deep - or in poor Varric’s case nearly chest deep - in snow didn’t make things any easier. And with the sun actually out, it made the scenery around them blinding.

“Perhaps we should stop and rest.” Solas suggested as they approached a steeper climb of the mountain. Varric eyed it as if the damn thing owed him money. 

“I agree with Chuckles. There’s no way I’m going to try to scale that right now. We’ll fall right off the edge.” And there didn’t seem to be any way around either. Who ever had written out that map needed to be tarred and feathered because this was the fourth time they had to climb over such a path.

“What if I just threw you over the other side?” Bull laughed. He had been leading the way for the most part, making it easier to travel behind him in the snow.

“It’s just a child of stone’s throw away.” Grifyn snickered, in a better mood despite everything.

“Hilarious. You know, sometimes you remind me of a broody elf I know. You even look similar.” Varric scoffed at them. “Let’s start a fire before Bull pokes someone’s eye out.”

“Actually, aren’t you cold Bull? We’re all ass deep in snow and you’re not even wearing a shirt.” Grifyn said looking around for a place to sit. They had been walking for hours and his feet hurt.

“A little bit. But complaining about it won’t make it any better.” Bull shrugged.

“Nonsense. That’s why I complain so much.” Grifyn replied, finally finding a rock and dusting some snow off it. “All that hot air keeps me warm.”

Solas was quiet for awhile, watching the group, he had a contemplative look in his eyes. The apostate gazed over the land, what little he could see with all this white snow before finally falling back on his traveling companions. “Iron Bull,” He started, sticking his staff into the snow, “how do your people put on shirts?”

“We don’t, usually. It’s pretty hot where we’re from. But I can get into anything with a loose collar. Just gotta ease one horn through at a time.”

“Or a button up.” Grifyn interjected. “Doesn’t explain your shirt problems Varric.” He teased, glancing at the dwarf’s unlaced shirt.

“This is a fashion statement!”

“You know there’s a term for getting caught unprepared that translates to ‘running around with clothing stuck to your horns’.”

“Colorful.” Solas replied. “Is there a term for getting a certain someone’s pants stuck on those horns too?” He smirked at Grifyn. 

Grifyn’s face turned bright red. “Maker, that was one time! And he actually ran through my laundry line!”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days Grifyn?” Varric nudged him in the side.

Grifyn tried to defend himself, but a loud squawk caught all their attentions. A raven cast a large shadow on the snow before settling on Grifyn’s shoulder, a piece of parchment attached to its leg. Grifyn reached up to get it but the damn thing pecked at his finger roughly. “Fucker!” He cursed before grabbing the bird a pulled the message off. The bird squawked again, flapping about and making noise at the Inquisitor before flying away. “Fucking bird.” He grumbled, bringing his finger to his mouth as he unrolled the parchment. 

Solas started a fire after clearing a bit more snow and looked up at Grifyn. “What does Leliana have to say?”

The question fell on deaf ears as Grifyn stared down at the paper. His hands were shaking, actually his whole body was shaking. He quickly crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the fire. “I hate the snow. I’m freezing.” he said, scooting closer to the heat.

“What did Leliana say?” Bull asked this time, coming to Grifyn’s side. The Qunari’s shadow blocked out the sun but Grifyn didn’t turn his eyes away from the fire, watching the paper curl into ash. More silence and Bull repeated the question, a little louder this time.

“Hmn? Oh! Oh. They’re fine. They spotted more templars but smaller numbers. I’m just wondering if splitting up was really a good idea.” Grifyn mumbled, his voice was distant. His mind was obviously somewhere else.

“Then we would’ve been lambs to a slaughter. Smaller numbers means more room to escape. Less people we have to look out for at once.” Bull told Grifyn, putting his hand on his shoulder. Another raven came into his view. Odd, Leliana is exceedingly concise. This raven landed on his horn. Bull reached up and took the letter, this one was much less aggressive thankfully and he handed the note to Grifyn. He read it over and tossed it into the fire right away as well. 

“It was from Cullen. I don’t think he knew Leliana sent one already.” Grifyn told them. He stared at the fire for awhile, rubbing his thumb over the anchor. It wasn’t glowing thankfully, the last thing any of them wanted to deal with was demons.

“Should we set up camp when we get to the other side of that?” Bull looked at the climb waiting for them.

“No, not yet.” Grifyn said, much to his surprise. “I want to move a bit farther ahead. Deeper into the mountains. We should put more distance between the party behind us. In fact, we should get going now.” Grifyn got up, kicking snow over the fire.

“Will you be alright boss? That’s one hell of a climb.” Bull eyed the bandages through the hole in Grifyn’s tunic.

“You’ll catch me if I slip right?” He smiled at him.

“Of course Grifyn. Always.”

“Just try not to use my head as a stepping stone again Grifyn. Bull can’t catch you if I throw you off first.” Solas huffed.

“I don’t know. It was funny watching you buff a boot scuff off your head for twenty minutes.” Varric mused, watching Grifyn covering up their tracks.

“Just in case.” Grifyn shrugged, kicking more snow around.


	5. Heartbeat

“We should slow down a bit maybe?” Varric panted from the back. “Or at least go around? I know this way is faster but even Solas would have trouble crossing that path with all his magic and elfy-twiggyness.”

“Elfy-Twiggyness?” Solas scoffed.

“It’s fine. If we’re careful we’ll make it across.” Grifyn said, not turning to face them.

Grifyn and his party were still traveling through the mountains, taking the shortest distance to get to Halamshiral. ‘The shortest distance between two points is a straight line.’ Grifyn told them. Unfortunately that straight line traversed between ancient bridges, twisting cliffsides and crumbling mountain paths. It took hours to finally find a semi paved path, but it had been so eroded over time and weather that no sane person would have even considered this a viable option to travel.

“Right on the other side. Do you see it? There’s the road again. It’s perfectly fine.” Grifyn said, pointing across the way. Sure enough, there was the continued path, in decent condition, paved, and even on flat ground again. But between them and that path, was a great distance of crumbling cliffside. A large chunk of the mountain must have caved away leaving a fall of thousand feet of sharp rocks.

“You know Inquisitor, ‘the other side’ is also another word for death. Which we will most certainly face if we try cross that.” The dwarf chimed in, plopping down in the snow, refusing to move any further.

“We’ll be fine Varric. Look there’s a platform we can climb across.” Grifyn made his way to the ledge, barely over two feet wide. It had stopped snowing, but the powdered ice made everything slick and unfixed.

“I thought you weren’t that eager to get to The Winter Palace?” Bull asked, eying the platform with much scrutiny. He’d seen Tal-Vashoth with more stability.

“The faster we get there, the faster we can get back home to Skyhold.” Grifyn repeated, voice filled with stubborn determination. It was his mantra lately and anytime anyone would question his methods, that’s all he would say.

Bull grunted and kept his feet planted firmly in the snow. He had tried to snatch Grifyn away from the platform but the rogue was too quick, and he wasn’t going to even try to get anywhere near that strip of ground. “This is lunacy Grifyn! You’re going to get yourself killed. We’ve followed you around for long enough. We’ll double back and go around.”

“What!? It’ll be dark by the time we get back! We’re trying to go forward, not backwards!” Grifyn yelled back.

The snow shifted and Varric glanced around nervously. “I know we’re on a mountain side, but maybe we should use our inside voices.”

“Solas! Just magic Grifyn back over here and I’ll tie him up for being an idiot. I’d get him myself but I’d take down the rest of the mountainside.” Bull glared at Grifyn as he still tried to cross the ledge. What was his issue!?

“Solas, don’t. I’m fine. Really! The ground is-FUCK!” The snow shifted and Grifyn slid down several feet. He drew his dagger, stabbing it into the mountain. Andraste must have been kind that day because his blade found purchase in the rock and he dangled in the air, staring down at the white abyss below him. He scrambled onto what little was left of the ledge and clung on desperately, heart hammering in his chest. “O-okay. You’re right... you’re right. Let’s head back.” His voice was shaking, defeated. He didn’t take his eyes off that long drop down.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Bull growled at Grifyn the second he landed, not sure if he should be frightened, relieved of furious at the man.

“Nothing is wrong!” I just want to get out of the cold. I’m just over being in the snow!” Grifyn cried out.

“Inside voices!” Varric hissed, watching the snow continue to shift. Grifyn shot them a blare, but said nothing else. He trudged through the snow grumbling to himself.

They climbed all the way back towards the top of the mountain where they reached the first split in the road, their back to Grifyn’s mad idea to take the ‘shorter path’. The sun had long since set and the moon hardly had the strength to peek through the thick clouds.

“If we keep going down this way, there should be a plateau, we can camp there. It’ll only be about fifteen minutes walk.” Solas said, looking down at the map. He had taken it from Grifyn and refused to give it back. A small orb of light appeared from his staff and hovered in front of them, illuminating the path.

Things were tense as they set up camp. Grifyn wanted to press forward just a little further, but the exhausted party outnumbered him 3 to 1. “I’ll take first watch.” Grifyn announced, pulling his coat around himself and scooted towards the edge of the camp, climbing up onto some rocks so he could get a better look all around.

Iron Bull looked up from his plate and grunted. He hadn’t spoken to Grifyn much, after that disaster on the platform. He stared at the campfire, going over the options in his head. He knew he shouldn’t let things simmer like that, not with such an important mission ahead of them, and a dangerous road still needed to be traveled. But he didn’t want to deal with Grifyn’s lunacy, and wondered if he should just leave it alone until he got it out of his system. No. No that was an even worse idea. “Fuck.” he cursed under his breath as he stood, gathering more food onto his plate. He forced the plate into Grifyn’s hand. “You need to eat Kadan.”

“It’s alright Bull. I’m not hungry.” Grifyn answered. The stubbornness was gone. His voice was quiet. Sad almost. Maybe there was fear. Or maybe the shaking in his tone was just the cold settling into his bones.

“You haven’t eaten all day. Eat something at least. Bread or whatever.” Bull growled at him.

“I’m fine!” Grifyn barked back. He didn’t tear his eyes away from the road. “...I don’t think I can keep it down anyways.”

“What is going on Kadan? Are you sick? Is it your hand? You’re acting insane.” Grifyn wasn’t turning to look at him, so Bull stepped into his view, forcing them to face each other for the first time since earlier that day.

“I...” Grifyn opened his mouth, but his voice faltered under Bull’s intense gaze.

“None of us expected those templars. There was nothing you could’ve done about it. Even if we were prepared there’s going to be some casualties fighting on the side of a mountain.” He kneeled in front of Grifyn, putting his hands on his shoulders. He was too far away from the fire to see Grifyn’s features clearly, but he could see that Grifyn still had an ear turned to the open space beside him. He was listening for something. Some threat that only he knew about.  
Iron Bull began to wonder if Grifyn was rushing away from these mountains, rather than towards Halamshiral.

“I know Bull, I just-”

“No ‘buts’-”

“I didn’t say ‘but’-”

“You know what I mean. Eat Grifyn. Relax a little. You starving yourself is going to help no one. You already know that.” Bull rested his hand against Grifyn’s cheek.

Bull’s hand was warm against his cold face. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch. The plate of food was warm and smelled good, tugging his senses away from the dark around them. He picked up some bread and took a bite and chewed slowly. Then started to attack the rest ofhis meal. The taste of food on his tongue reminded him how little he had eaten that day. He shoveled down as much as he could before he choked.

“Heh, take it easy kadan.” Bull handed him his water cask and sat beside him. Grifyn took it gratefully and drank deeply.

“Thank you Bull.” He coughed out, voice hoarse.

“Anytime Grifyn.” Bull pulled him closer. Grifyn was shaking, his muscles tense, not just from the cold. There was more, but he didn’t want to push it. Not now.

They sat in silence as Grifyn finished off the rest of his food and water. Even after they were quiet. Bull tried his best to keep his mouth shut and not complain about the snow seeping into his pants. Grifyn’s voice broke the silence, “I can still take first watch. I’ll be fi-” His words were cut off by a surprisingly tender kiss.

“I know. Stay warm. Get me when you’re tired.” Bull pulled away from the kiss and draped a blanket over Grifyn.

_Voices, shadows looming over him. They were laughing, mocking him. They were on all sides drawing closer. He was surrounded and he couldn’t find escape. Grifyn tried his best to keep his cool. Oh Maker, they found him._

“Do you think we should wake him up? I could go for another couple of hours.” Varric asked Iron Bull as they stood outside of Grifyn’s tent.

“Coddling him isn’t going to do him any good.” Solas shrugged.

“Letting him sleep isn’t coddling. You saw how he was earlier. I don’t want him getting more bright ideas about scaling vertical cliffsides.” The dwarf scoffed. “Let’s just let him sleep. I’m honestly worried about Grifyn. I’ll check up on him.” He headed towards Grifyn’s tent.

_The shadows grew larger. There were more and more. They were everywhere! His eyes flitted from wall to wall, trying to count them. Too many, they were shifting, changing. From one to a thousand over and over again. Everything was hazy, like a thick fog had settled around him. It was like being in the Fallow Mire all over again. Corpses, he was even still surrounded by corpses._

_He ran for so long, but he knew - they knew - he couldn’t run forever. There was nothing he could do but fight now. He’d fight to the death if he had to._

“You aren’t taking me back!” Grifyn let out a strangled cry. The shadows flinched back, but he wouldn’t relent. He pulled his blade from under his pillow and slashed at the closest shadow. Some force threw him back, the anchor crackled painfully, and he lost his grip on his weapon. It fell to the floor uselessly.

He tried to lunge, but another force grabbed him from behind. A tight grip kept him immobile. He struggled, writhing as much as he could. “I’m not going ba-”

The sharp sting of a slap across his face and the haze lifted. The shadows disappeared, forming the figures of Varric and Solas. They were staring at him. A mix of emotions Grifyn couldn’t read. He whipped his head back, Iron Bull just barely dodged Grifyn’s head to his chin. “I...” Grifyn stammered, unable to form words. His vision blurred again and he could feel something hot and wet rolling down the sides of his face.

“Andraste’s tits Solas! You didn’t have to hit him that hard!” Varric turned to the mage. He kept his distance from Grifyn, if it wasn’t for Solas he would have gotten the Inquisitor’s blade through the throat.

“Go. I can handle this.” Iron Bull’s voice growled from behind Grifyn. “Go! It’s over now. Let me deal with this.” He repeated, not letting anyone else object. Varric left first, not going to try and fight it. Solas remained however. He said something Grifyn couldn’t quite understand. “Either walk out Solas or I will throw you out.” Bull threatened. There was a tense staredown between the two before the apostate finally ducked out.

Iron Bull did not let go of Grifyn until he could no longer feel the man’s heart trying to beat its way out of its ribcage. Slowly, he set Grifyn on the ground, but kept him steady, the other hardly had the strength to stand. “Grifyn...?” Bull called out to him softly. Worried was an understatement. He had never seen Grifyn act like this before. He looked as if he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Was it the mark that was doing this? This is why he fucking hated magic. He didn’t understand it, there were too many strange side-effects and consequences.

The shadows had disappeared but the fog had returned. Or perhaps that was just the tears that were welling in his eyes. He couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard he tried. They dripped down his face, one after the other like rain. He heard his name, the only clarity in this uncertain haze. A large hand was on his face. The touch was gentle, warm against his stinging cheek. His name again, louder this time. He looked up, and realized he wasn’t breathing. He exhaled slowly, shakily, the tears didn’t stop. He tried so hard and kept coming.

He was slowly pulled closer, a familiar scent and a broad chest pressed against him. Strong arms held him steady. Grifyn could hear Iron Bull’s heart beating loudly. It drowned out every other sound. He felt safe, warm, protected.

Iron Bull held Grifyn in a tight embrace. He ran his hand through Grifyn’s hair, trailed down his neck and rubbed his back. Those muffled sobs pulled at his heart. This was a side of the man he had never seen, nor expected to ever see. He knew there was a heavy weight on Grifyn’s shoulders, the Inquisitor title was not a light burden to bear. But to break down like this... Grifyn constantly kept such a strong front, even when they were alone together. It was something Iron Bull greatly admired about him. Despite everything that was going on, Grifyn never let anything beat him down completely. He took everything with such grace and stride, always flashing him that charming smile. A lesser man would have been broken long ago.

He knew that it couldn’t last forever, and at some point, things would become overwhelming. Bull was determined to not let Grifyn suffer through it alone. “Let it out Kadan. It’s just us here.” He wasn’t sure how long they stood in that tent, but it didn’t matter. Bull held onto Grifyn until the poor man had exhausted himself and passed out. He eased Grifyn back down into his bedroll, draping extra blankets over him to keep him warm. He wiped his tear stained face and pressed his lips against the scar near his temple. He wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to it suddenly, but he examined the purposefully carved design, committing it to memory.

“He’s sleeping now.” He called out, he could hear the ground shift and he knew Solas was standing outside the tent. He had been for the last few minutes. The tent opened and the mage stepped inside, carefully examining the sleeping man. Bull watched as Solas’ eyes drifted to the anchor. “That can’t be the sole reason for everything that happened.”

“Perhaps not.” Solas replied simply, his face betrayed no other thoughts outside of simple curiosity. He acted as if Grifyn hadn’t gone completely mad for a second and tried to kill them all. And perhaps it was for the best. For now, he’d let him sleep.


	6. Masks

When Grifyn woke up, his entire body felt sore, his throat was dry and scratchy. His eyes stung and felt swollen. Everything was a blur. “Dearheart?” He croaked out. A heavy weight around his arms and chest made it difficult to get up. Fuck, the side of his face hurt too. What the hell happened?

Grifyn had never called him that before, but there was a first time for everything. “Hey Kadan. I’m right here.” Bull shuffled around and brought him a cup of water. “Here.” He helped Grifyn up, folding the dozens of blankets down for him. The cup was emptied in seconds and he filled it up again. He lost a lot of water through all those tears. “How are you feeling?”

“I... am tired. Sore.” Grifyn managed to answered after some thought. “What time is it?” He asked, nervous for the answer. He felt like he had been sleeping for years.

“I’m not entirely sure, but it’s very early in the morning.” Bull answered. He was tired himself. He stayed up the entire night keeping watch on Grifyn. He could breathe again, now that Grifyn was awake and not trying to kill anyone. Still, worry still tugged at the back of his mind. No one snapped like that just because they were tired. “Grifyn...” Bull started, nervous about continuing. This could go very badly if he wasn’t careful. “...Do you remember what happened last night?”

“No. Unfortunately. But I’m going to assume it’s tied in with the reason why my face hurts.” Grifyn said. “No rope marks so I’m guessing we didn’t get frisky last night.” He said, examining his wrists. “Frankly I’m a little disappointed. It’s been awhile.”

Well his sense of humor was back. And a bit of his libido. That was good to hear at least. “Bull? You don’t look so good yourself either...” Grifyn said. “...Did I do something?” His playful tone faded and he leaned back. “...I did didn’t I? Oh Maker, Bull I’m sor-”

“Nothing terrible happened. I’m fine. We’re all fine really Grifyn.” Bull interrupted before Grifyn could have a chance to bury himself in guilt. “Just, last night you...” Fuck, how could he word this properly without making Grifyn freak out again? Would he even freak out?

“Was it the mark?” Grifyn stared down at his hand.

“No. Well... I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Bull took Grifyn’s hand into his own, squeezing gently. He tried to explain what happened as delicately as possible, careful to use words that didn’t blame Grifyn or make him seem like a bad guy. When it was all said and done, Bull half wished Grifyn would lash out again because the silence made him uneasy. He couldn’t read Grifyn’s face. There were too many emotions, too many things going on even all his years of training couldn’t prepare him for this. “...Kadan?” Bull called out.

“Demons.” Grifyn said finally, his brows furrowed, expression stern at the ground, he avoided looking Bull in the eye. “That’s all it was. Just a nightmare that was a little too real.”

“Demons?” Bull grunted, not liking the sound of that.

“Yeah. It’s going to sound silly...” Grifyn laughed at himself, trying to find the words that would make sense for this whole situation, “When I was younger I’d always have these fear of demons. Blame it on my strict Andrastian upbringing, but I was always so scared these demons would grab me and just drag me back to some horrible place in The Fade. Maybe it’s just seeing the rifts and actually fighting demons now, made it a little too real for me.” He shrugged. “I’m sorry Bull. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. Or anyone else... I should apologize to Varric and Solas too. Trying to kill my own team over a nightmare. That’s ridiculous.” 

Iron Bull noticed Grifyn was touching the scarification on the side of his face. Tracing around it gingerly as if it were a new wound. Grifyn treated it the way he treated the anchor. Never quite touching it, but cautiously almost fearfully.

“It’s alright Kadan.” Bull said after some time. He needed to break the heavy silence that fell between the two of them. Not just for Grifyn’s sake but his own. There was something so uneasy about the feeling settled between them. And he wanted to make sure he knew why before addressing it. Now was not the time unfortunately. “I’m pretty sure Solas got a lot out of his system slapping you out of your episode.”

“That was Solas? That explains a lot.” Grifyn touched his cheek and laughed. “He’d probably been waiting all day for that chance.”

“I’m judging by the laughter that we’re alright now?” Varric’s voice came from the other side of the tent. He didn’t wait for permission to let himself in and strolled through. “Good to see you awake your Inquisitorialness.”

“Honestly Varric I feel like I could sleep a little longer.” Grifyn sighed, flopping back against the pillows, draping his arm over his eye. It was a very theatric gesture.

“Luckily for you the sun isn’t even close to rising so you have a few more hours.” Varric walked closer, leaning over him. He then exchanged looks with Bull then with Solas who entered shortly after.

“If you need another slap back to reality, I’ll be more than happy to provide it.” Solas said.

“That definitely wont be necessary. But thank you Solas.” Grifyn mumbled.

“Anytime Grifyn.” 

“I don’t think there will be another time.”

“As I said Inquisitor, anytime.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

“When you’re feeling up to it, I would like to discuss a few things with you Grifyn.” Solas said, slipping back into his usual tone. Grifyn couldn’t see but he could imagine the man quite clearly. As with Varric and Bull. He had gotten quite close to these three, which made the guilt twist in his stomach. How could he have attacked them like that?

“I’ll come find you in a few hours then Solas. I’m still really tired. I’m sorry.”

“Of course. There’s some tea left for him Bull.” Solas told Bull before he left.

“And some leftovers too if you’re up to it.” Varric added on, following after the elf.

When he was sure they were gone, Grifyn sat up and looked at Bull. “They hate me.”

“You’re being an idiot Grifyn.” Bull growled at him. “Stop wallowing. You’re better than that.” He scolded, leaning over into Grifyn’s line of view. 

Ugh, he hated when Bull did that. It was impossible to be argue with that handsome face. He tried, but after a few unsuccessful moments, he relented and reached up to pull Bull down closer by his horns. “Only because you make me better.” He mumbled before pulling him into a kiss.

“You’re so cheesy.” Bull laughed against his lips, more than happy to accept the affection.

“You look tired. You should sleep too. C’mon I’ll even let you sleep on my favorite side.” Grifyn scooted over to make room for his Qunari lover.

“I’m next on watch.” Bull replied.

“Fuck the watch. Solas can sleep while we walk. I’ll even carry him.” Grifyn laughed at that imagery. Carrying Solas on his back while the apostate slept, or even bridal style. He’d earn himself another slap for even suggesting it. Another tug and Grifyn found a large body beside him. He smiled, immediately tangling himself up with him under the covers. A loud yawn and Grifyn closed his eyes. He was worried before, scared even, from the things pursuing him, but for now, he could pretend things were fine, and it was just him and Bull in this tent. Nothing else mattered.

When the sun rose and forced its way through the tent, Grifyn made himself get up. He was happy to see Bull was still sleeping, and stayed a few extra minutes, just laying with the other before he managed to roll out of bed and get dressed. He ate his breakfast and helped the others pack up before peeking his head into the tent. Bull was still asleep, a little unusual, but given the circumstances, he realized that the other must have been exhausted. They had both gone through a lot, and Bull - bless his soul - watched over and supported him the entire time. “We can wait a few more minutes. It stopped snowing so travel should be faster.” Grifyn said as he walked away from the tent. He glanced to the path behind them. He wondered how far back the others were. They might have caught up a little more now that they had doubled back twice and stayed an extra day on the road. It’d be good to get a little more distance between them again.

The sun didn’t last long as thick clouds started to appear with the wind. The clouds were white and fluffy, bringing no promise of snow or rain thankfully. But the breeze was just enough to kick up the fresher snow. 

Grifyn stared out at the path in front of them, taking in the view. It was beautiful, the way the mountains stretched out in the distance, the path below them twisting and turning. But this was something he’d rather appreciate from afar. He did appreciate the clarity however. He could see for miles and miles. It was comforting.

“Is the anchor still bothering you?” Solas’ voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump. Solas had taken a step back, just in case the Inquisitor went into another fight or flight stance. Although he had realized it was just fight and fight harder with this man. “The anchor. Any pain?” He repeated.

“Oh. No. I’m sorry Solas just lost in my head again.” Grifyn replied, looking over the land before turning to face Solas, giving him his full attention. “Solas, I want to apologize for earlier. I... I was completely out of hand...heh.” He couldn’t help but snicker at his own pun. “Hand... you know? Because of the ancho... okay nevermind. It wasn’t that funny.” The unamused look on Solas’ face told him to move on. “Anyways, apologizing. I’m sorry. I’m not going to make any sort of excuse, I just want to say sorry and let you know I’m better now and will not be making those kind of brash decisions or panic attacks like that. I’d hate to lose your trust...”

“It’s alright Grifyn. You’re aware of what happened and are taking responsibility for it. We don’t know what type of effects that anchor would have on a human anyways.” The mage replied, looking down at The Mark.

“I... yeah. Yes. That’s probably it. A lot of shit elements combined to make a shit sandwich.”

“Eloquently put. You should write a book with Varric.” Solas said with a smirk.

“I’ll make sure to put you in it.” Grifyn replied returning the expression. “Speaking, I owe Varric an apology as well. I want to set things right before we get moving. It’ll bother me otherwise. Thank you Solas.” He bowed his head to the elf and went to go find Varric. 

Luckily his chat with Varric was a lot less awkward and the man had already forgiven him from the start. Just saying he was worried about him. Grifyn was glad he made such a good friend out of the man, so when things seemed normal again, he was relieved. He shouldn’t be worried so much. Those demons that haunted him were far enough away. They couldn’t catch him out here. He wasn’t alone.

Grifyn returned to the tent to wake up Bull, but had found the man was all ready to go. “Did you sleep well?” Grifyn asked rocking on his heels. He watched the Qunari with adoration and smiled.

“Why are you looking at me like I’m one of those fruity pastries you love?” Bull asked turning so he could face Grifyn properly. “And I slept fine, thank you.”

“I just had to apologize to Solas and Varric for acting like a crazy person. It’s nice to see something pleasant after such awkwardness.” Grifyn replied. “And I’m glad you slept well. You deserve some rest. Especially after everything that happened.”

“I slept a little too long perhaps. You should’ve woken me up.”

“I couldn’t do that to you. You needed to sleep.” He crossed the tent took get a better look at him. He definitely looked more rested than before. He felt so guilty for worrying him so much like that. It was a lot of unnecessary stress added to this whole situation. Although he couldn’t help but bring something up again. “You know... you never told me why you were up that one night.”

“C’mon Kadan, it’s not important.” Bull sighed.

“It is! It is to me Bull.” Grifyn narrowed his eyes at him. “You can tell me.”

“Honestly Grifyn it was nothing. Just... regular stress about everything that’s happening. I worry about you, and the others. There’s a lot of chaos everywhere and sometimes it keeps me up. That’s all kadan.” Bull touched the side of Grifyn’s face. The smaller man leaned into the touch and smiled. “If there was anything wrong, you’d be the first to know Grifyn. I trust you, and I want to be completely open and honest with you.”

Guilt tugged at Grifyn’s heart. “I know Bull.” He never pulled his gaze away.

Grifyn’s eyes were always so intense. He could keep a straight face, wear a different expression like a mask, but Bull always knew where to look. His eyes told everything, sometimes it was too many feelings to keep straight, but there was something always there. Those gold eyes always glittered with thought.

“You know I’m here for you as much as you are for me.” Grifyn continued, wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck, pulling him closer. “I always will be.”  
“I know.” Bull was more than happy to pull Grifyn closer into a tighter embrace. It was nice to have an anchor in all this mess, and he was happy they could be there for each other. He never expected such a thing to sprout with, well anyone really, but he was thrilled it did. They kissed, tenderly at first, then the kisses grew more passionate, hands started to wander. They traced over his horns, Bull loved the way Grifyn gripped on to them. Bull’s hands found Grifyn’s backside, giving him a squeeze. Both of them knew they didn’t have time for anymore than this, but neither of them cared. It felt good to be intimate for awhile.

“Alright you love nugs, let’s get going! Or we’re going to fall behind schedule.” Varric called out, but didn’t bother opening the tent in case he saw something he wouldn’t unsee.

“Okay okay! We’re ready.” Grifyn answered, he turned back to look at Bull. “Feeling better?”

“Perfect. And you?”

“I think I can take on the Winter Palace now.”

 

“I don’t think I can take on the Winter Palace.”

Grifyn and party stood just outside the gates of The Winter Palace. It was everything and more than Grifyn had expected. Given any other situation, he might have enjoyed the architecture more. But as it is, the palace looked just as terrible as the snowy mountains they just traveled out of.

“You should’ve just let me fall off that cliffside.” Grifyn groaned. His jacket felt too tight, his shirt too stuffy, his boots weren’t broken in properly and were stiff. He and Bull had been complaining the whole time they were getting ready.

“You’re being dramatic Boss.” Bull rolled his eyes and scoffed. “We made it all this way through the snow. You can make it through this.” He looked at Grifyn and a smirk tugged at his lips. Damn, he looked so good right now. That color really suited him. “Besides, when this is all over, we can go back to your room-” he leaned down and whispered into Grifyn’s ear.

“Alright! Let’s do this everyone! I’m ready! The sooner this is over, the sooner we can get back!” Grifyn called out, rolling up his sleeves. Bull laughed and gave him a hard slap on the ass as Grifyn marched up the stairs, nearly throwing the gates open.

 

As expected, everyone loved Grifyn. Bull constantly heard whispers from guests saying how handsome Grifyn was, and how good it was to see as noble as Inquisitor. There were a few other interesting whispers, but nothing he could put into use as far as their mission went. Not yet anyways. And right now, he was enjoying Grifyn bounce around, flashing that charming grin. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought Grifyn was having the time of his life. But every once in awhile, Grifyn would float over to Leliana, and they’d share a few hushed whispers before he disappeared to who knows where, returning just before anyone would miss him. 

This wasn’t his type of party, but the snacks were delicious. The perfect combo of sweet and savory, and the ones with the perfect kick of spicy - excellent! He would have to ask someone for the recipe.

“Did you just touch my bottom!?” Came a strangled cry from Cullen’s direction. Bull chuckled, wandering over to the commander to save him. Well, more along the lines of mock him. The Qunari’s presence had scared off the nobles instead and they ran off muttering something along the lines of ‘brutish cow’. He ignored them and greeted Cullen who was grumbling behind his cup.

“You and Leliana should better coordinate your ravens. We were getting double messages the whole trip. I get being thorough but that was a little much.” He teased. 

“What? Leliana never sent any ravens. Grifyn always complains about her handwriting. Something about bloodstains.” Cullen answered.

“Oh. I see...” Bull answered, silence any further comments behind a handful of spicy snacks. That was a strange thing to lie about. Although Bull wasn’t sure if the lie was coming from Grifyn or Cullen. Neither had reason to lie to him, maybe Leliana really was sending something and Grifyn or Cullen couldn’t talk about it in their current company. There were a lot of factors that needed to be calculated. But Grifyn had been acting so odd recently.

Speak of the devil, there he was, replacing the commander’s company since the man had run away, probably to hide from the onslaught of nobles asking about his sex life. Bull half wished they’d ask Grifyn about it. He was sure Grifyn wouldn’t have any problems spilling the details about that. What a scandal that would be.

“He sounds absolutely dreadful. What a total. Complete. Arse. Leaving you like that.” Grifyn told the noble he was walking with. His voice was oozing with sarcasm.

“I know! Dreadful!” The noble replied, completely oblivious of the Inquisitor’s tone. Or the look of bored exasperation on Grifyn’s face. “Oh, there’s Duchess Von Rose. It’s been an absolute pleasure Inquisitor Trevelyan.”

“Oh yes. A pleasure.” Grifyn replaced his empty wine glass with a passing full one. He took a deep drink and scowled.

“You’re face is going to get stuck that way.” Bull warned him. “Which would be a shame. There’s much better expressions you could make.” He watched the other take another few heavy sips of wine. “They’ll make a statue of you like that and then you’ll really be sorry.”

“Uuugghhh.” Came Grifyn’s reply. Apparently he had run out of witty retorts.

“Think about it. That face, right in the middle of the courtyard at Skyhold. Written under it, Grifyn Andre Trevelyan. Leader of the Inquisition.” It took a lot to not snicker at Grifyn’s grandiose introduction as they entered.

“Ugh.” Grifyn’s repeated retort.

“Your folks should have just cut the crap and named you Andraste.” Bull snorted.

“Oh if I was their daughter I’m sure they would have.” He replied, staring down into his glass, swirling the remainder about.

“If you were a woman you’d still have a great ass. Nice tits too I’m sure.” That earned a snort of laughter from Grifyn and the first real smile he had seen all evening from him. “Have some cheesy snacks. They’re delicious.” Bull pulled a handful out of his pocket. Grifyn stared down at the snacks, then at Bull, then back at the snacks before taking a few.

“Fuck these are good. I haven’t gotten a chance to get to the food yet. Every time I get near some other Duke or Duchess or whatever introduces themselves and pulls me away from the table. I just want to eat.” He let out an exasperated sigh. He took a few more of the snacks from Bull and put them in his own pockets. “I’ll just eat these when I get into the library somehow.” He said before departing. 

But then he doubled back. “Hey, did you uhm... want to dance?” He asked.

Bull couldn’t hold back the loud laughter. “Ha! Oh shit, the nobles would love that! Can you imagine Josephine’s face, trying to explain that we were..." he caught the look on Grifyn's face, "wait, were you serious? Because if so, then yeah! Absolutely! I mean, once we stop the assassinations and all that.”

“Good.” Grifyn smiled up at him, but it was quickly wiped away when he spotted a small group of people in the corner. “Maker’s balls that’s my cousin. It’s time I get back to work and take a break from these people. Wish me luck.”

 

That was a shit ton of luck they just received the way things unfolded. Well, it was more of an explosion. Quite literally at one point as a rift had opened in one of the sectioned off courtyards. Demons pouring in from one side, chevaliers and Venatori on another and assassins up the rear. It felt good to actually hit something. The nobles had been making comments all night and he had a lot of pent up aggression that needed to be let out.

Once the dust had settled, he looked around for the Inquisitor and found him on the balcony with the new mage they had apparently made alliances with. He didn’t agree, and from the way Grifyn was posed by the railings, he didn’t seem to either.

“They ran out of that cheese dip. Asked for more and they gave me this look. The assholes.” Bull said, approaching Grifyn. “How ya doing?”

“It’s been a long day.” Grifyn dragged his hand over his face. 

“At least we got to the end of it alive.” Bull shifted so he was facing Grifyn. “That’s more than some can say. Cullen’s giving orders now. We’re just about good here.” He nudged Grifyn towards the door back to the palace. “C’mon, the music’s finally got enough of a beat to dance to.” He held out his arm to him to take.

Grifyn gave him a questioning look, trying to hide the smile that was pulling at his lips. “You know you want to Grifyn. You asked earlier.”

“...I’d love to.” He finally relented.

“Good. They’re out of food.” He put his arm around Grifyn and lead him back to the dance floor. Everyone was continuing on with the party as if an assassination attempt hadn’t even happened. People were dancing and laughing, drunk and happy. Oblivious to the rest of the world. It would be alright if they were too. Just for a few moments.

“You fit in well here.” He mused, watching Josephine’s face as the people began to talk.

“I wish I didn’t.” Grifyn sighed. He took every step with grace, he was well practiced, even if he wasn’t leading. Bull could tell it was a little unusual for Grifyn, but nothing he couldn’t handle. “I left for good reason.”

“I’m glad you did.” He replied, deciding to lean forward and dip Grifyn. It caught the man by surprise but he laughed and spun closer once they stood again.

“You’re oddly good at dancing Bull.” Grifyn noted.

“Well that’s just rude. Just because I’m Qunari doesn’t mean I can’t dance.” He huffed.

“I just didn’t think you’d fit it in with the rest of your itinerary. Don’t tell me Tamassarans taught you how to dance!”

“Tch. I learned on my own. And... Krem may or may not have given me a few helpful tips. It was for a mission.” Bull added on.

“A mission. Alright.” Grifyn smirked. The song ended and they both pulled away and bowed. Bull decided to make Josephine’s life a little harder and took Grifyn’s hand and kissed it. “She’s going to kill you, you know.”

“I can run faster than her.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Oh you’re just being mean now. Go find something to eat. You’re so grouchy when you’re hungry.” Bull teased. 

They lingered just a little longer, forming more alliances, gathering intel (well more like gossip), making deals. Grifyn had once again been pulled away into a circle of Orlesian nobles. The topic was mostly on the Inquisition itself, which kept Grifyn from walking away completely.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan.” One said, touching his arm. “I really have to commemorate you for all your skills. I’m in awe really.”

“I... er, yes. Thank you. My parents tried to keep me well rounded.” Grifyn replied, taken aback by such a compliment.

“Indeed! So diverse indeed! You must have spent quite some time with agriculture...”

“I’m sorry?” Grifyn had a feeling he knew where this was going. For everyone’s sake he hoped that reply was a warning enough.

“On the dance floor. The way you herd cattle is so graceful!”

It had been a long, exhausting day. Grifyn’s patience had been tried and tested the minute they even left Skyhold. There was absolutely no way he could hold back any longer. “That’s my lover you’re speaking of! So if you’d kindly fuc-” Time seemed to have slowed down, from the moment Grifyn raised his hand up, fingers swiping against the large feathered mask, the mask lifting up and off, revealing raised brows, wide eyes and an open mouth. The mask flew through the air, twisting and turning before it fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

All color from Josephine’s face had drained.

Leliana was quiet, jaw slack.

Bull’s hand went to the blade at his side.

Silence.

Laughter. Quiet at first, titterings and chortles here and there before elevating to delighted uproar. The nobles in the group surrounding all fell into glee, much to Grifyn’s confusion and horror.

“Delightful! Such dedication to a lover! It’s so honorable to see such devotion. Truly sent by Andraste herself.” Giggles dotted with adoration and praise came from them. Grifyn felt his face grow hot from embarrassment.

Grifyn had to dismiss himself before he'd have another chance to ruin his shining reputation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter! So if you don't want to read that kind of stuff, there is some plot-ish things towards the very end of the chapter. :)   
> warnings: bondage, wax, choking, rough-ish sex, shibari

Skyhold was such a sight for very sore eyes and bodies. When they arrived, Grifyn threw open the doors himself, and flew up the stairs taking three at a time. He kicked down the doors to his bedroom and stripped himself of his armor, hastily unclasping buttons and buckles and belts.

“Need a hand Kadan?” Bull asked, closing the door behind him. Grifyn was out of most of his armor, his chest piece lay on the floor, Bull had tripped on his boots on the way up. He didn’t wait for Grifyn’s answer and crossed the room, sliding Grifyn’s gauntlets off and tossing them side. His hands held his wrists together and over his head as he pressed him against the wall. Their lips met and he further pinned Grifyn between two hard spots. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about this moment all day.

Grifyn was more than happy to return the kisses, hands wandering when Bull let go of his own so he could undo the straps of his own armor. The leather harness around his chest fell to the floor and Bull pulled the Inquisitor closer. 

“W-wait! Wait.” Grifyn called out breathlessly. Bull held back a groan but gave Grifyn a bit of space. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He was trying really hard to ignore how tight his breeches began to feel. 

“Nothing! Nothing bad. Well... I mean, I need to bathe. Bull, I’m filthy.” Grifyn pouted.

“Heh, yeah you’re a dirty boy.” Bull pulled Grifyn closer again, hands groping his ass. 

“Oh you know what I mean!” Grifyn huffed at him. Although... maybe he could wait. No, no, he had just gone through a week long trek up and down the mountains without a proper bath. He needed to go. “You could always join me you know...” He said, tracing over the scars on Bull’s chest. “You should join me.” 

“Tch, you like the musk.” 

“But it’s been so long since I’ve had a real bath! Rubbing down in a cold stream is definitely not enough!” He gave Bull his best Mabari-eyes. 

“Arrgh! Alright! Alright. On with you. You pampered pup. But don’t bother getting dressed again. I’m going to make sure you’re not leaving this room for the next few days.” Bull grabbed Grifyn again and trapped him against the wall. His hands fell to his hips, dotting his neck with kisses.

“Mmn, don’t worry Bull, I have no intention of leaving. You wont even have to tie me down.” 

“You know I will anyways.”

“I look forward to it.” 

What a long journey that had been. It was probably the longest lasting mission they’ve had so far. He knew there were far more ahead, but this one felt particularly exhausting. Maybe it was because there were so many things going on. Orlesian politics, ‘The Game’ everyone foolishly participated in, demons, Red Templars, Venatori assassins, and not to mention Grifyn’s break down. And those second ravens... 

Bah! Now was not the time to think of those things. It’d ruin the mood that they had going. The trip back was significantly faster and easier, and with Grifyn back to his old self, it was even fun again. But the little minx had been teasing him the whole time, whispering dirty things into his ear, snuggling up at night and moving his hips - just - right, only to get interrupted by someone wanting something or other from the Inquisitor. And now that they were back in Skyhold, Iron Bull had every intention to satisfy both their needs, and wash themselves of that mess. One of them quite literally.

He should have known the reason Grifyn was rushing to get undressed was to return to his precious bath. It was such a charming quirk the man had. He had never met anyone so obsessed with bathing. Even Dorian wasn’t at that level. Close, but still in second. 

“I know you said I shouldn’t bother getting dressed but... I’m sure you’d find this the exception?” Grifyn’s voice interrupted Bull’s thoughts. The horned man turned around and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t even think of a clever retort because all the brain had rushed from the head to his shoulders to the one between his legs. 

Grifyn was leaning up against the railings of the stairs mostly naked. What he was wearing didn’t cover up anything at all. Instead it was a series of intricate knots and patterns of rope across his torso and over and between his legs, and a single gold band around the base of his cock. That intense, hungry gaze Bull gave him made him shiver. He spun the small gold-chained clamps around his finger, returning the look. 

“Rope this time hm?” Bull finally managed to get out, tugging at one of the knots, making Grifyn inhale sharply. “I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

“I like the burn when you grab them.” Grifyn replied. He watched as Bull took the clamps from him and clipped it around Grifyn’s nipple, giving it a little tug before placing the other on. Another tug to make sure they were secure pulled a gasp from Grifyn’s lips. One that was quickly swallowed by a heated kiss.

“You look so good in gold kadan.” Bull trailed the kisses up to his neck and to his ear, biting on the lobe, earning him another pleasured sound from his lover. “It matches your eyes.” He nudged Grifyn to the bed, easily tossing him onto it, hands wandering over his body. They trailed over every inch of skin, starting up over his neck, down his shoulders, over his arms, his rippled stomach, then down over his thighs, further down his legs then back up again, purposefully avoiding the spots where Grifyn was most sensitive. 

“Mmn Bull.” Grifyn called out, breathless again, and so aroused. Strong hands touched him all over, he writhed for more. He loved the way Bull teased him, always bringing him to the edge but leaving him there, teetering towards the brink but never quite pushing him over. He reached out for his lover, hands touching every inch of skin he could reach. He traced over all the scars, eager to add more, less permanent ones. His nails scratched down Bull’s sides making the larger man hiss. Grifyn smirked, pulling him closer, grinding their hips together. The sensation of skin on skin making him harder. His hands eventually found Bull’s horns. He knew the other loved when they were handled. He gripped them firmly, pulling Bull upwards to kiss him again, biting his lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. He swallowed his moan happily, enjoying every sound he could pull from his lover. “I want you...” He panted as they parted, eyes locking in a heated gaze. “I want you to make me beg for it.”

Those words made him throb. “Nn as you wish Kadan.” Iron Bull pinned Grifyn down against the large bed, one hand reaching out for the items he had laid out especially for this evening. He found more satin sashes, a nice juxtaposition to the ropes, and used them to tie Grifyn’s wrists together. “Remember, just say katoh if you have to.” He said, voice gentle. He reminded Grifyn every time. He knew Grifyn knew, but having a watchword during their endeavors was important to him. He never wanted to hurt Grifyn in a way he didn’t want. 

Grifyn held his hands above his head, pulling at the satin ties, testing them. Sometimes he liked to wriggle out of them if he could. They were never too tight that he couldn’t if he tried, but Grifyn liked where he was now. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. Your hands all over my body, tongue along my neck, thighs, you throbbing inside me.” He purred, giving Bull a sultry look as the man stood up to finish undressing. His eyes followed every inch of strong muscle and scarred skin. When he was naked Grifyn’s tongue flicked over his lips. 

Iron Bull was quite proud to say he was definitely proportional to the rest of his body. He kicked his pants aside, glad to be rid of them. Grifyn’s golden gaze was right on his thick cock and it made him even more aroused. “If you want it kadan, come and get it.” He stroked himself slowly, watching as Grifyn sat up in one languid movement. Bound as he was, he was still graceful. 

The Inquisitor sat up on the side of the bed, his own arousal moving heavily with every movement. He slid to his knees, arms in front of him, bound and submissive. There was something about seeing Grifyn on his knees like that that really got Bull’s blood pumping. Such a handsome, beautiful creature, so ready and willing for him. Fuck, he didn’t know how long he’d last. Grifyn shifted again, so now he was on all fours, and his lips brushed up against the base of his Bull’s length. Soft lips and hot breath. “It’s so big...sir.” 

Fuck. 

They took their role switching very seriously, so Bull absolutely loved when Grifyn called him that. He throbbed as the words left the other’s lips. And those wicked lips continued to move up and down his length, pressing light kisses here and there, his tongue occasionally flicking out. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more. Bull reached down and grabbed a fistful of Grifyn’s hair, just hard enough for a sharp sting which made the other gasp. 

“Open your mouth.” Bull commanded. 

“Yes sir.” Grifyn licked his lips and parted them. He was so eager he was close to drooling, which proved useful because the other slid right into his mouth with ease despite his size. Grifyn struggled just a little, feeling a slight burn at his throat, as he took him all the way down to the base.

“Breathe through your nose kadan.” He heard Bull say above him. He kept him there, feeling every pulse against his tongue. His breathing eased to a regular pace and he even flicked his tongue out against his sack. “Nnm. Good.” Bull pulled back, only halfway, but Grifyn made sure to drag his tongue along the underside. He reached up, fingers stroking what he could not reach with his mouth. Grifyn shifted again, pulling back a little more to further service his lover. He sucked at just the tip, tasting salty drops of pre. Grifyn swirled his tongue along the head, teasing him. 

Grifyn was so damn good at this. And he looked so damn good with his cock in his mouth. He made sure to let the Inquisitor know, giving him compliments between his moans. The teasing was starting to get too much, his hips jumped and he pushed further into Grifyn’s mouth. Of course the other took it in easily. He was careful to watch for any terrible discomfort, but luckily all he was met with was a hungry gaze. Grifyn never broke eye contact as he bobbed his head up and down moaning softly and sending a deep vibration through his throat. Bull pulled at Grifyn’s hair again, keeping his head still. “I’m going to fuck your throat now.” He told him, pulling back to wait for Grifyn’s answer. 

“I can’t wait sir.”

Bull nearly didn’t let Grifyn finish speaking before he pushed into his mouth once more. His lover’s mouth was so warm and his throat tight. It felt amazing thrusting between his lips. He could see that Grifyn was enjoying this just as much as he was, his arousal was dark between his legs, that cock ring looked so damn good. “Mmn Grifyn.” He let out a low growl warning the other of his approaching climax. He thrust forward again, feeling Grifyn’s nose press against his lower belly and held him there. 

His lover’s moans were so incredibly arousing. Grifyn loved the sounds. The man had such control over him, but he still managed to make Bull cry out. He was suddenly pulled forward and he knew what was happening. A heavy throb with every hot spurt. Grifyn almost choked but he relaxed his throat. His hair was released and he swallowed. He pulled back, taking deep breaths. 

Iron Bull had to lean back against the bedpost for a moment. He watched as Grifyn licked his lips clean, sitting up again, brushing his hair out of his face. He smiled at him and touched himself, moving his bound hands over his hardness. “How else will you have me sir?” 

“Up on the bed. Now.” Bull may had just orgasmed but there was no way he was done. Not by a long shot. Just seeing Grifyn like that already had him at half mast again. Once he had returned to the bed, Bull stood over him, looking over his body, loving everything he saw. Grifyn was positioned on his hands and knees on the bed, and Bull leaned over him, kissing his back and neck. “You’re so incredible.” He murmured into his ear. “Everything about you is incredible kadan.” One hand tilted his head back so he could kiss him. His other hand snaked between the other’s legs, stroking him slowly. Grifyn moaned at the touches, thrusting forward into his hand. “Such a lovely ring.” Bull said, rubbing his thumb against the slit of his arousal. He felt Grifyn squirm beneath him, moaning for more. “In a minute.” He answered, pulling away. “Roll over.” 

Grifyn obeyed and turned so he was now lying on his back. He looked over his horned lover and smirked, enjoying the view just as much as he was. Grifyn’s hands went over his head, untied only for a moment. Which was a shame, because he very much wanted to reach out and touch Iron Bull, feel every tense muscle under his fingers. He found himself bound again, this time to the headboard. He trusted Iron Bull completely, and even tied up he felt safe. Safe and extremely turned on. He hissed as Bull pulled at the nipple clamps. He did it again, a little harder this time drawing a moan from his lips. He squirmed and the ropes rubbed roughly against his skin. “I want more Bull.” He pouted, Bull had barely touched him other than the teasing caresses. 

“Heh. Of course you do.” Bull pulled away hesitantly. He was ready to absolutely ravish him, but he had other things in mind first. He reached for the things he had piled up and grabbed a large white candle. He was so glad that Grifyn approached him one day with a book in hand, pointing to a particular page announcing ‘let’s try this!’. It turned out to be one of their favorite things to do. He lit the candle and returned to the bed. He set it aside for a moment so he could get comfortable and make sure Grifyn was comfortable too. He settled in between Grifyn’s legs, running his hands over his calves and over his thighs. He groped him, granting him another lovely moan. Bull leaned down kissing Grifyn tenderly, tickling his sides. He laughed against his lips. “Do you want this?” He asked, picking the candle up again. Hot wax pooled around the wick. 

“Nnm yes Bull. Please.” Grifyn called out, squirming again. Bull tipped the candle just enough to spill a few drops onto Grifyn’s chest. He waited, making sure Grifyn was alright. The way he squirmed and writhed told him he was more than alright and poured a bit more, a line right down his sternum. He watched as it cooled, the white wax was a good color on his dark skin. After a few more moments, he poured a little more, this time further down, over Grifyn’s stomach. The man sucked it in at the hot sensation, and it pooled around his navel, slowly trailing down. Bull was careful not to get the hot wax on Grifyn’s cock as it pressed up against his stomach. His own white fluids were also dotting his skin, pre-come dripping from the head. With his free hand, Bull reached down and stroked the other slowly for a moment, just enough to give a little relief, but still leave him wanting.

And wanting he was. The wax burned just about as much as the ropes did, which further aroused him. Grifyn moaned out his lover’s name, the second his large hand wrapped around him. So many sensations at once made it so intense. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on one, but another joined in. The clamps on his chest were tugged roughly before the wax dripped over a nipple. He moaned, his back arching, pain and pleasure blurring together. “Nnn Bull yesss...” He panted, feeling a warm tongue flick over the other. Bull’s strong hands adjusted him easily once more, his legs spreading, bent at the knee and resting against Bull’s hips. The wax was poured over his inner thigh and his hips jumped. Bull held him down again, fingers digging into his skin, just enough to leave marks. He didn’t mind of course, he had given Bull full permission to mark him up as much as possible. He loved the little love bites and bruises that he left.

The teasing lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Feather light touches between his legs, hot wax, peeled off and replaced with a soothing tongue. The ropes and clamps pulled and twisted. Kisses and bites along his neck and shoulders. He wanted more. He wanted so much more. He could feel Bull’s erection pressing up against his thigh. He rolled his hips, grinding against the other making him groan. “Bull... I want you.” Grifyn begged. “Please, I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside me.”

He need not be asked twice, but he'd be mad not to enjoy his begging. “I’m sorry what kadan? I didn’t quite hear you.” He gave the other a smirk, blowing out the candle and setting it aside. 

“Bull!” Grifyn whined, arching his back to get closer, tugging at the restraints. “Sir... please.” Umph. Those words coming from the Inquisitor really got his blood going. “Please fuck me sir.” 

“If that’s what you want kadan.” Bull gripped Grifyn by the waist. He was glad the other was so flexible as he maneuvered Grifyn’s legs, pressing his knees up by his sides. This exposed angle was a delicious sight to drink in, and he had to pause, just for a moment to take it all in. He would have waited a little longer, but his lover was begging loudly for it. And it would be just too cruel to ignore those lovely pleas any longer.

Luckily the rest of his materials were close by, and he reached for the rest of the satin, tying them around his ankles and around his thighs, hooking the sashes through the ropes to keep his legs spread. Lastly was the oil, he dumped a generous amount over himself, rubbing it over his length. With his fingers properly lubricated, he pressed two against Grifyn’s hole. He didn’t wait and slid one in down to the knuckle making Grifyn moan loudly. He couldn’t help himself and teased just a little more, sliding his hand back and forth slowly before adding another. 

“B-bull please... please I want more. I need more.” Grifyn panted after another few minutes. His body was shaking with need, cock straining against the ring. He was sure the other would have already orgasmed by now if it wasn’t for that little decoration. “I need you to fuck me Bull.”

Iron Bull didn’t reply, just quickly switched his fingers for his cock in one movement. Unlike last time, he pressed only a quarter of a way in. Which he thought was impressive because he was starting to lose a lot of self control with Grifyn was writhing and moaning like that. He let Grifyn get adjusted to him, then thrust forward until their hips met. Another few moments, just letting the other wriggle around before he started a slow but steady pace. 

He kept one hand braced on the bed, the other on a firm grip on Grifyn’s ass, fingers pressing bruises into the soft skin. Fuck he felt so tight and hot. Bull let out his own pleasured sounds, grunting as the thrusting quickened. Skin slapped loudly against skin as they rocked back and forth. Grifyn did his best to match the pace, rolling his hips down as Bull pushed up, feeling him deep inside him. His lover was so large it hurt in just the right way. Grifyn felt so wonderfully full and complete with his lover inside. 

His hips slammed against his, and he pulled Grifyn further into his lap so he could penetrate him deeper, angling at that perfect spot that left Grifyn breathless. This position also freed Iron Bull’s hands a bit so he was able to pull at the nipple clamps again, before reaching down and stroking Grifyn in time with his thrusts. His free hand shifted, grasping around Grifyn’s lovely throat, already marked with a dark hickey and he carefully squeezed. Bull scrutinized his lover's face to watch his expression. Nothing but pure bliss from his lover, and the way his cock twitched in his hand told him he was enjoying this thoroughly. 

Bull made sure not to choke Grifyn too tight that he couldn’t speak. He needed to hear his watch word if things went too far, which was definitely a possibility with them. So far Grifyn had never said it, and in fact always asked for more. Which was exactly what he was doing now. “Harder.” He begged. 

How could he say no? 

Bull obliged and quickened his pace, squeezing just a little more. 

The feelings were so intense Grifyn was getting dizzy. Or maybe that was just Iron Bull’s hand around his neck. Either way he loved it.”Make me yours.” He gasped, arching against the bed. His cock was nearly aching now with the need to release, but the cock ring was holding him back just enough. Bull’s thrusts were getting erratic now, hard and primal, deep growls coming from his throat. His own was released so Bull could get a better grip on his hips as he hammered into him.

“You’ll always be mine.” Bull growled into his ear. He reached between them once more, sliding the cock ring off. “Come for me.”

Grifyn’s moans were loud and echoed in the room as he came hard, making a hot sticky mess between them. Several ropes of come spurted over his belly and chest. Bull could no longer hold back himself, the way his lover squeezed around him like that. A few more thrusts and he groaned loudly as he came, thrusting deep inside Grifyn. He stayed there for several moments, trying to catch his breath. When he pulled away, he drank in the sight of his lover. Grifyn was breathless, squirming below him, covered in a mess of sweat, candle wax and semen. He leaned down again to kiss him deeply, untying his hands at the same time. 

When his hands were free, Grifyn flexed his wrists before wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck, pulling him closer. His hips squeezed around his lover’s waist, holding him tight. “Mmn, I love you Bull.” he muttered against his lips. With use of his hands, he made sure to touch every inch that he could of Bull. Over his horns, down his neck, over his shoulders and down his sides, even groping his ass, giving it a hard slap.

“I love you too Grifyn.” Iron Bull replied, through shared breaths, laughing as he felt the sting against his rear. They both shuddered as he pulled out, their bodies still sensitive. Bull untied the satin and undid the ropes. He made sure to soothe every rope burn he could reach and kiss every bruise gently.

When he was freed, Grifyn stretched out and helped Bull set everything aside. The nipple clamps came off last and was given the same treatment, earning another moan from him, his hands gripping Bull’s horns tightly. 

“Keep that up kadan and you wont be getting much rest.” Bull said, trailing the kisses down a little lower, stopping just above his navel before he sat up. “You alright?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Never better.” Grifyn gave him a grin and leaned in for another kiss.

 

They rolled around in the sheets for several more hours until they were exhausted. Iron Bull had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and Grifyn was more than happy to curl up beside him. They were entwined around each other, holding the one another closely. 

Which made it difficult for Grifyn to untangle himself when something roused him out of his slumber. It was quiet at first, something Grifyn thought he was dreaming. But the sound grew more persistent.

Tap. tap. Tap. 

What the hell was that sound? 

Tap. tap. Tap.tap tap tap taptap!

Fuck! Grifyn thought to himself, finally pulling himself out of Bull’s arms. He sat up and looked around. The sun had long since set and the only light in the room was a couple of candles by the bed and one at his desk. Grifyn still had a bit of wax himself over his body, along with a few other things. He felt sticky and very sleepy, but otherwise still very satisfied. The feelings dulled when he found the source of the noise. 

A raven was perched outside on the balcony, tapping its beak against the glass. It flopped here and there, a note tied to its foot. He looked towards Iron Bull, still fast asleep thankfully. He was careful not to disturb him as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bird, hoping to get to it before it crowed. He was definitely sore, but pleasantly so. He opened the door and snatched the bird up taking the note before sending it on its way. He closed the door quickly before the cold air could get inside. 

Grifyn drifted towards a candle on the desk. Well, he didn’t read it, so much as glance at it, instantly recognizing the handwriting and tore it up, tossing it into the fireplace. He could use it as kindling later. He didn’t want to read whatever that message had to say. It wasn’t going to be important, nor would it ever be. He had the Inquisition now. His friends... his lover. 

“And who said you could leave this bed, kadan?” Bull asked, propping himself up on his elbows. His good eye squinting into the darkness.

“I was just stretching.” Grifyn replied. Bull was the only important thing right now. In this moment, only his lover mattered. “And... I wanted to grab something from the desk.” He said, picking up the riding crop on the desk. Bull’s laughter eased the heaviness in his heart. 

“You’re insatiable.” Bull shook his head, but sat up, getting himself more comfortable. 

“I could say the same to you.” Grifyn answered as he crawled back into bed, pulling him into another heated kiss. Bull stole the riding crop from Grifyn and gave his thighs a hard swat. Another kiss swallowed up the giggles and they rolled around in the sheets once more.


	8. Visitors

“There he is! I didn’t think we’d ever see you again!” Krem teased Grifyn as he wandered into the tavern. Grifyn’s face went red but he slid beside the charger, scooting him further down the bench.

“We’ve certainly heard him.” Varric commented, taking a seat across from Grifyn.

“He’s proud. The marks on his skin worn better than the finest silks, the brightest medals.” Cole said from the end of the table. 

“If we’re going to talk about it this much, I could just draw you a picture. Leave the door open.” Grifyn huffed, rolling his eyes at them. 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan!” A scout called out into the tavern. “There’s a visitor here for you.”

Grifyn groaned. “I just sat down!” He whined but forced himself to stand. “Where are they?” 

“In the throne room ser.”

“I’ll be back in a minute. Save my spot.” Grifyn told Krem and climbed over the table.

He ascended up the steps, wondering who the hell was bothering him now. Ever since they got back from Halamshiral, there were nobles and traders from all over stopping by for something or other. Hopefully this would be quick, he was hungry and just wanted to get something greasy and quick to eat, maybe wash it down with a beer before getting back to work. 

“Grifyn!” A high voice called out, startling the Inquisitor. He looked up and raised his brows in surprise. There was a woman coming towards him. Only a few years older than himself, her hair was so blonde it was almost white, pulled back only halfway so waves of thick hair trailed behind her. She was tall, slender, and dark skinned.

“Arianna?” He managed to spit out. “I... what are you doing here?” He walked up to meet her halfway, arms out.

“Is that how you’re going to greet me little brother? You’ve always been a rogue, but come now, I’m family!” She pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight. He winced and she let go, looking him over. She rolled up his sleeves and noted all the bruises on his arms. “Grifyn! What happened to you?” she gasped.

“Oh. I uh...” Grifyn stammered turning red. He could laugh about that kind of stuff with his friends... but his sister? “Bull riding.” Grifyn finally answered.

“...What? I didn’t know you were into that now. Where did you find the time to do that?” 

“I make time.” Grifyn shrugged, hoping they could move on. “So what brings you here? Is it mother? No, dad. Wait. Are - you - okay?”

“I’m fine Grifyn! Relax. I just wanted to see you. You don’t write anymore.” She scolded. 

“That sounds familiar.” Cullen mused as he walked by. 

“You should have warned me you were coming! I could have sent someone to escort you.” He huffed.

“Oh little brother, how much you’ve grown.” She cupped his face and smiled.

“Ugh! You’re so embarrassing.” Grifyn swatted her hands away. “Anyways, Commander Cullen, this is Arianna, my sister. Arianna, Commander Cullen. He’s one of my advisors. Honestly I don’t think I would have gotten as far as I have without his help.” 

“Oh... uh. Thank you Grifyn.” Cullen flustered before turning his attention to Arianna. “A pleasure my lady. It’s nice to meet more of the Trevelyan family. You must be so proud.”

“Very much so actually. And worried sick. Does Grifyn talk about us often?”

“I uh...” Cullen muttered awkwardly. 

“You already know the answer to that Arianna. Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry.” He pulled his sister towards the door. “Sorry Cullen,” he said over his shoulder. “If you need me we’ll be in the tavern.” They walked out of the main hall and headed outside. “I wish you told me ahead of time.” Grifyn sighed, stopping at the middle of the stairs. He looked up at his sister, something he did so often growing up. “I”m glad you made it safely at least.”

“If only you were this worried about the rest of the family.” She said with a frown. 

Grifyn’s matched hers. “That’s unfair Arianna.” He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood up straight, shoulder squared. 

“I’m sorry Grifyn.” Arianna sighed reaching out to Grifyn, but he turned away.

“Let’s get something to eat. You get so bitchy when you’re hungry.” He descended the stairs, but paused waiting for her to catch up and held out his arm.

The tavern was loud and bustling as always. Filled with warm spirits and laughter. It eased the air between them. Grifyn climbed over the table to return to his spot. He picked up his mug and swirled it around, examining its contents. There was considerably less than before. He heard a low whistle and he looked up. “Who was that?” He huffed.

“And who is this lovely lady, Grifyn?” Krem asked, raising his brows.

“She - is my sister - Arianna.” Grifyn replied, narrowing his eyes. 

“Another Trevelyan! I can really see the resemblance. Good looks run in the family.” Krem replied. “Cremisius Aclassi, at your service.” He introduced himself, taking Arianna’s hand and kissing it.

“Hey! Hey! Excuse you. Are you hitting on my sister? Don’t hit on my sister!” Grifyn pouted, shooing Krem away. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Arianna smiled at the other. 

“Ari! What about Ty?” Grifyn whined. This was so weird. 

“Hm? Oh, Ty and I are no longer together.” She didn’t take her eyes off the redhead. 

“What!? Since when? You never told me! Krem! Stop making eyes at my sister.” He forced himself into their line of view.

“Well if you’d write then you’d know!” Arianna replied, giving her brother a sharp look. 

“Why? Are any of your other siblings coming?” Krem waggled his eyebrows.

“Ugh! You’re the worst. And Maker forbid they don’t.”

“Inquisitor Trevelyan, there’s someone here for you... I think.” Jim the scout approached the table. 

Grifyn stared at Arianna, who looked equally confused. 

“No one else said they were coming.” She shrugged.

“You’re just popular today.” Varric said.

“Unfortunately so.” Grifyn sighed heavily. “Watch them Varric. And don’t drink any more of my ale.” He told the dwarf.

“Can’t make any promises Grifyn.” Varric replied, leaning over to grab the Inquisitor’s mug.

 

Iron Bull stood with two other guards. He was on his way to the kitchens when he heard a commotion outside the gates. He wandered over and discovered a mage or maybe a homeless person with a stick, talking to the guards. 

“I just want to see Grif!” 

“We can’t let you inside without knowing who you are.” The guard answered with a growl. 

“What is your business here?” The other asked. 

Bull got closer and stared at the mage. He wasn’t exactly the most trustworthy looking man. He was dirty, covered in matted furs, holding several bags, one of which might be moving. Normally, Bull could look past appearances, but there was something incredibly shifty about him.

“Look, just let me see Grif.” The mage huffed.

“There’s no one here by that name.” Bull said, making the mage jump.

“You’re big and dumb aren’t you?” The mage replied. “Of course Grif is here. You don’t even know the name of your big boss? You guys must be at the bottom of the ladder.”

“I can show you the bottom of the mountain if you like.” Bull growled, grabbing the hilt of his axe. Iron Bull was starving, which put him in a grouchy mood, and this shifty looking mage was pushing him towards a foul one. 

“Alright, let’s not make this messy. I just want to see Grifyn Trevelyan. I got a bone to pick with him. Oh! There’s the bastard now!”

A blur of light zoomed between the guards before Bull could even react. He turned and spotted Grifyn walking across the courtyard, lost in thought. He was going to call out to him, but the next thing he knew, Grifyn was tackled to the floor. 

 

‘Who could be visiting now?’ Grifyn thought to himself. ‘Ugh, this was so annoying.’ He walked slowly to the throne room where he figured his guest was waiting. 

“Hey asshole!” Grifyn wasn’t sure why he turned around, but it still didn’t prepare him for the body flying at him. The sky had now filled his entire field of vision. 

“Inquisitor!” A few voices called out, a loud clanking of swords, armor rattling, the heavy weight was dragged off him. Grifyn sat up, rubbing his head, trying to find the source of the chaos. 

A raggedy looking mage (one that seemed to be giving Solas’ hobo apostate look a run for his money) was held back by several soldiers, a blade to his throat. Grifyn dusted himself off, looking the man up and down. “Release him.” He ordered, taking a closer look. “You...” Grifyn growled out, “Stupid son of a bitch!” The words were harsh, but a grin spread across his face. 

The soldiers were hesitant to let the man go, but loosened their grip on him enough for him to run out towards the Inquisitor. “Grifyn!” He picked the Inquisitor up in a bear hug and spun him around in a circle. “Damn you got old. Mr. Big-shot around here now hm?” The mage asked, slapping Grifyn roughly on the back. “I can’t believe it...” 

“And you’re still an idiot. I can believe that. What kind of entrance is that? Thinking you could just barge in like that.” Grifyn barked at him.

“It’s mild compared to the entrance you made at the temple, from what I’ve heard.” The mage replied.

“Is everything alright?” Krem asked, he and the others came out of the tavern, hearing the commotion outside. He had his sword in hand. 

“Arianna... you’re here.” The mage said, voice faltering. He took a step back behind Grifyn.

“Yeah. I am.” Arianna snapped back. “Fancy seeing you here Wren.” 

“Right.” Grifyn said slowly, stepping between them. “Why don’t we all get something to eat.” Grifyn suggested, shooting looks at the crowd to disperse them. “Actually Wren, you’re filthy. It’s disgusting. What happened? Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.” He wrinkled his nose at his friend. 

“What just happened?” Bull asked as he approached, finally catching up with the others. He had been watching from the back, trying to assess the situation. Grifyn seemed to have handled it just fine so he didn’t intervene. 

“I wish I could tell you Bull.” Grifyn sighed, pinching his nose. “I never expected this many personal visitors right now. Well, first things first. This is my sister Arianna.” He gestured to her.

This was an unexpected turn of events. Bull wasn’t sure how to react so he decided to just introduce himself. “Iron Bull. The, Iron Bull.” The article was very important to him when it came to meeting new people.

Arianna looked him up and down, she made the same face Grifyn did when he was deep in thought. “Bull... Iron Bull... wait... Bull riding!?” She scowled at her brother and punched him square in the arm. “Grifyn you’re so gross!” 

“What!? That’s rude! Bull and I-” 

“Oh you know exactly what I mean! I don’t care about that! I just don’t to hear about my little brother’s sex life!” 

“We all hear it. It echoes.” Krem said.

“You asked! I didn’t tell you out right anyways!” Grifyn huffed, rubbing his arm, ignoring Bull’s laughter. 

“Gross. Please stop.” Arianna put her hands up, ready to cover her ears.

“You asked.” Grifyn repeated under his breath. “Anyways if you’re done beating me up-” 

“I’m Wren.” The mage introduced himself with a wave. “Er, sorry about... calling you stupid earlier Big Guy. Probably not the best first impression. 

“He’s an idiot. Don’t mind him please... wait. You called my lover stupid!? Wren! Okay... okay.” Grifyn had to calm himself down. There was just too much going on. “Let’s just get you cleaned up and we can talk like normal people. Please? I’m getting tired of standing in the courtyard.” There were still a lot of people staring. “I’ll show you two where you can stay. Don’t even start Krem, she’s getting her own room.” 

“You wound me with such accusations.” Krem feigned a hurt expression, hand over his chest.

 

Everyone went their own directions and Bull decided to wander back to his own business. Grifyn seemed way too busy to try to deal with all these people, so he figured one less body following him around would make things easier. He was glancing over some items with the trader when he felt a familiar pressure against his back. 

Grifyn pressed his forehead against Bull’s back, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a hug and heaving a heavy sigh. 

“Everything alright Kadan? You can kick them out if you don’t want them here.” Bull said, Grifyn was out of his line of sight but he had a feeling he knew what kind of expression his lover was making. 

“No! No no, everything is fine. I just didn’t expect them. Especially all at once.” He mumbled, letting go to stand out of Bull’s blind side. “I’m just glad it’s only my sister. Or at least I hope. I don’t really want the my 13 other brothers and sisters here.” 

Bull let out a low whistle. “Man, that’s a lot of kids. You guys all look that similar?” 

“Heh, not really. Arianna and I are the most similar looking. Even though we’re a few years apart. Everyone thinks we’re twins.” Grifyn said, kicking at the dirt on the ground. 

This was the most Bull had ever heard Grifyn speak about his family. He knew they weren’t exactly on the best terms, so he didn’t pry too much about it. Sources also told him the Trevelyan family was large and spread out, but he didn’t know that Grifyn had that many siblings. He just thought all those other Trevelyans were cousins. Bull wondered if the sudden appearance of his sister was a good thing or not. He had a feeling Grifyn was thinking the same thing.

“I’m sorry about Wren too. Just ignore him. There’s no filter between his brain and his mouth. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to talk us out of trouble because of him. I think he’s the reason I’m so good at it.” Grifyn laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “He’s a great guy though. I promise. Just... he rubbed me the wrong way at first too. But he means well.” 

“I’ve been called worse things than stupid Kadan. Your little friend doesn’t offend me.” Bull smiled at Grifyn and took his hand giving it a kiss. Grifyn wiggled his fingers under Bull’s chin. 

“Gross. I never thought I’d see you like this again Grif.” Wren’s teased, making Grifyn huff, but he didn’t let go of Bull’s hand. 

Now that he was no longer caked in a layer of mud and who knows what else, Wren could actually be considered an attractive person. He looked a little younger than Grifyn, and his eyes were a shocking contrast of dark compared to his pale skin and bright blonde hair. It was long and pulled back into a neat braid, keeping it out of his face. What Bull took into considerable account was the scarification along Wren’s left eye. It was nearly identical to Grifyn’s. There were a few details missing, but the same general shape and pattern. It was the first time Iron Bull had ever seen anything similar. Wren also had a larger scar on his face, but this was across the bridge of his beak-like nose and down to the bottom of his ear. 

“Grifyn...” Wren whispered, leaning in. “Your boyfriend is staring at me and it’s scaring me.”

“Good!” Grifyn scoffed. “I hope he scares you! He’s a big scary person and he will crush your head if you keep being annoying and causing trouble.” 

The odd banter between the two of them pulled Bull out of his thoughts. “I sure will.” He decided to go along with it. 

“I’ll be good! I swear! I’m sorry about earlier! Really, I am. I am an idiot. I’ve been told often.” Wren held his hands up in defeat. 

“Besides, Bull is more than just my boyfriend.” Grifyn huffed again. 

“No shitting? I never really expected you to settle down again after what happened Grif...” 

“Don’t start Wren. Don’t.” Grifyn’s tone turned sharp and Wren recoiled.

This whole conversation brought up a myriad of questions that Bull had a feeling he would not be able to ask any time soon. He decided to stay quiet and just listen, watching them interact. They obviously were old friends and had a lot in common. 

“I’m sorry.” Wren’s tone had softened. Grifyn ruffled up his friend’s hair and they both grinned.

“I’m going to check in on my sister. Then we should go eat. You two should talk or something. I’ll meet you in the tavern.” Grifyn told them. “And be nice, both of you.” He stood on his toes and gave Bull a kiss on the cheek. “Watch him. He’s got sticky fingers.” he warned, glaring at Wren.

“Wow. Rude.” Wren huffed.

“Not my fault you’re a dirty thief. Literally.” Grifyn replied, putting his hands on his hips.

“I learned it from you!” 

“I’m going now.” Grifyn announced. “I have things to do as well. Play nice you two. Wren, don’t do that weird thing with the staff... just, no. It’s gross and a terrible ice breaker no matter what you say.” 

“No wonder he’s Inquisitor.” Wren said, watching Grifyn leave. “He’s so bossy!” 

“...Only sometimes.” Bull couldn’t help the little smirk that tugged at his lips. He definitely wasn’t giving out any orders last night. 

“So, you and Grif then? That’s certainly interesting.” Wren looked Bull up and down. He spoke before Iron Bull could ask him why it was so interesting. “You seem nice though.” 

“Er, thanks.” Bull wasn’t sure how else to respond to that. Grifyn made it clear he wanted them to get along, so he decided to keep most of his comments to himself, for now. There was also a lot going on. “I’m assuming you and Grifyn have known each other for awhile.” 

“Oh yeah. Years. Ages ago really. I mean, I don’t know if you want to count the years he’s been gone, but we go way back.” Wren said, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching the way Grifyn did when he was relaxed. Bull wondered which one started that habit. “He looked totally different then too. He used to look like a little hooligan. Fit in just right with all the riff raff he hung out with.” He chuckled. “If it wasn’t for those eyes I don’t think I would have recognized him right away. A complete 180 on looks. Personality a bit too. Other than the bossy part.” 

Bull was having a hell of a time trying to imagine all that. It was very amusing. Maybe that’s why Grifyn never talked about it. He as a mostly modest man, obviously from a luxurious life, but he always kept himself looking proper for the most part, nice clothes, well pressed, he only slouched when he was in the company of friends. Hard to imagine him looking like some sort of street rat with the way Wren was describing him. Although that crooked grin he had certainly fit in with that image.

“I’m glad though, he’s doing better. He seems happy. Especially around you.” Wren paused up the stairs and looked Bull up and down. The horned man was getting sized up quite a bit today. It was beginning to get on his nerves. 

“I would like to hope so.” Bull replied, not sure how much he’d want to talk about his relationship with this guy. Or how much Grifyn wanted it to be discussed without him. 

“Good! Now, what’s this about food? I’m starving. You honestly would not believe what happened on the way over here. I hope you guys have some strong spirits here.” 

 

Talking with Wren wasn’t that bad after awhile. He was entertaining, and had a similar sense of humor to Grifyn’s. But there was still something shifty about him. Bull knew Grifyn had said it was just his personality, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was just - something - that the man was hiding, some sort of hidden agenda. So he was polite, but guarded. He noticed the man constantly switched his gaze around the tavern, looking to all exits, he was leaned back against his chair, one arm draped over the back, but his muscles were tense, his fingers constantly drummed against the wooden table. But the way he spoke, it was completely different from his body language. It was relaxed, full of jokes and the occasional story about Grifyn in his youth. 

It bothered Bull a little he was learning this much about Grifyn from some stranger to him than from Grifyn himself. What he learned wasn’t exactly worth keeping a secret over. So he had a big family, and he hardly spoke with his siblings, except for this Arianna who constantly hovered over him and judged all his friends. “...and Grifyn has these three older brothers. Triplets. Brutes honestly. I feel sorry for his poor mother for having to pop those monsters out. Back when I was younger they seemed as tall as you. Now I think they’re not much taller than Grifyn is now, but back then, that was a lot of muscle. Every time I tried to see if Grifyn was home I’d knock on the door and one of them would answer the door to chase me off. What were their names again? Declan, Duncan and, oh fuck, what was the bastard’s name...” 

“Devlin.” Grifyn said as he came up the stairs with Arianna behind him. “Wren are you boring Bull with my family tree?” 

“It’s not boring. You never even told me the names of your siblings before.” Bull said. 

Grifyn’s face shifted to an expression Bull didn’t have time to read before it changed back to his usual one. “Well, I hardly ever talk to them. I didn’t see how it’d be useful.” He shrugged. He held a chair out for his sister then sat down across from Bull. 

“Grifyn you don’t even talk about us!?” Arianna looked to her brother. “Do you know how worried the rest of us were!? We hear nothing from you for ages! All we knew was there was an explosion at the temple, and there weren’t any survivors! We thought you were dead! Then suddenly we hear all this nonsense about the ‘Herald of Andraste’, only to discover that it’s you! Oh and mother..."

“I’m sorry Arianna! I... it’s not like I asked for that title! Believe me if I could get rid of this damn thing I would!” Grifyn held out his hand to her. “It nearly killed me! And so much was happening and I didn’t think writing a letter home should be at the top of my list. I didn’t even want to go there in the first place!” 

“...I can go if you want me to Kadan.” Bull said quietly. This was getting oddly personal and he was discovering a lot of things he had a feeling Grifyn didn’t want him to know. 

“No! No... ugh, I’m sorry Bull. Please, stay. I’m sorry. Arianna just, let’s not do this now. Let’s just have a happy reunion, and let’s just all be happy we’re all safe and together now.” Grifyn’s voice was faltering, his eyes focused on his sister. 

She returned the look with a hard glare. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, then leaned over and pulled Grifyn into a tight hug. “I was just so worried Grifyn. I thought my little brother was dead...” She sobbed against his shoulder. 

Wren and Bull exchanged glances, feeling equally awkward. “So... I think we could all use a drink.” Wren said, getting up and heading down the stairs. 

Arianna pulled away, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry. This... is a little embarrassing now.” She sighed. Bull pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over to her. “Thanks.” She mumbled, dabbing her eyes with it. “I’m just glad you’re safe Grifyn. You disappeared again and I just...” 

“Well I’m here now Arianna. And I’m not going anywhere. I can’t go anywhere.” Grifyn said. The last part was a bit more harsh than he wanted it to be. “I don’t want to either.” He added on a bit softly. “I realized, as reluctant as I am for this... position, I can do a lot of good here. Believe it or not I’ve been helping a lot of people. Of course I don’t think I could have done a fraction of it without Bull...” 

“Mother would freak if she knew you were in a relationship with a Qunari.” Arianna said. 

“She’d have a cow even?” Grifyn asked with a snort.

“Ugh you’re the worst.” She sighed and wiped her eyes once more, handing the kerchief back to him. “Thank you. I apologize for earlier. I’m usually not this emotional.” She told Bull. Grifyn snorted and that earned him another punch in the arm. 

“Ow! Tender!” He pouted. 

“You did this to yourself.” She scolded.

“Well... actually...” Bull started. 

“Nope! Don’t want to hear it. You two can keep that to yourselves. I’m happy you’re happy but I don’t want to know about it. Just tell me when the wedding is and I’ll be there.” Arianna put her fingers in her ears. 

Bull laughed and glanced at Grifyn, who looked a lot less stressed now. He decided he liked Arianna much more than he liked Wren. There was something very warm and genuine about her. And she cared for Grifyn quite a bit. She fussed over him more than Dorian did if he spotted Grifyn with crumbs on his shirt. In fact she was fussing over him now, smoothing out whatever hairs she thought were sticking astray. 

“Alright. A bunch of ales for us. And a tea for you Arianna since I know you don’t drink.” Wren said, coming back with several frothing mugs and a small steaming cup floating behind him. Odd use of magic, but practical, Bull noted. He watched the cup float in front of Grifyn’s sister before a large cup landed in front of himself. “First couple of rounds are on me, as an apology for the commotion earlier.” He told him. 

“It’s already been forgiven.” Bull told him. "It was hardly anything to apologize for." 

“I know but... I really want us to be friends.” Wren said, turning red. “Any friend of Grifyn is a friend of mine.” 

“To friends then?” Grifyn raised his mug. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I know it’s corny! But I’m being sincere here!” 

“Friends and family.” Bull clanked his glass against Grifyn’s. 

“Here here!” Wren smacked his cup against Grifyn’s as well, enough to make some splash on his shirt. 

“You’re the worst. Just the worst.” Grifyn huffed at his friend, grabbing the handkerchief back from Bull and pressing it against front. “I should’ve just thrown you out.” 

“Why are you so mean to me!?” His friend whined. 

Dinner continued on peacefully. Well, at least there weren’t anymore emotional outbursts from anyone. Grifyn had been quite calm since that time in the mountains, and everyone seemed to be getting along well. Wren and Grifyn were now downstairs gathering people up for a drinking game. So far they had managed to recruit the Chargers and Dorian and were now working on Blackwall, loudly goading him on. 

Bull decided to stay out of this one, he had a feeling someone was going to have to carry Grifyn’s drunk ass back to bed. Besides, he was enjoying his time as a spectator. 

“Your eyes really light up when you look at him.” Arianna’s voice came from his blindside. 

“What?” Bull wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that.

“There’s this look people have when they’re in love. Like, the rest of the world darkens around them, and they’re the only light left. And that light shines on you. It catches in your eyes every time. It’s why you can’t help but keep glancing in their direction.” She stepped into his vision and smiled. It was very similar to Grifyn’s. Less crooked, but just as warm and genuine.

“That’s very poetic of you. I think our Seeker would enjoy hearing anything that.” Bull laughed. 

“Grifyn said it first.” Arianna said, leaning against the railing as well. “A very long time ago. He’s very romantic sometimes. You should make fun of him about it. He used to write love poems and letters all the time.” 

“I’ll add it to my new itinerary of things I learned from Wren.” He mused. There was a loud cheer down below and Bull looked down, spotting Wren and Grifyn standing on a table chanting some sort of drinking song and knocking back way too many drinks. As Grifyn tilted his head back to finish the rest of his alcohol, their eyes met and he gave Bull the widest grin he could muster. Bull couldn’t help but return it. 

“I’m sure Wren gave you a similar speech,” Arianna said, catching his attention once more, “but I hope you take this one more seriously. Seeing as he and I are family.” She looked him dead in the eye, that same soul piercing stare Grifyn had that made him pause. “But if you ever hurt Grifyn there won’t be enough soldiers - Inquisition, Qunari, templars you name it - mages, demons, fade rifts and giant holes in the sky to stop me from tearing you apart, bit by bit. I’ll make all your worst nightmares seem like daydreams if you ever break my little brother’s heart, alright?” 

Bull was speechless. 

“But, I don’t think we have to worry about that! You got that look in your eye and he seems to like you enough too. More than enough so it seems.” Arianna smiled and patted Bull on the arm. “Well, I’m going to bed! I traveled a really long way and the beds here are amazingly soft. Goodnight Iron Bull! Please make sure my brother doesn’t get too sick.” She gave him a wave and disappeared down the stairs. 

Iron Bull stood there in shock. Maybe it was the booze, or the sudden intensity of it, but it took a minute to really process what had just happened. He had to admit, he was actually a little intimidated. Bull had more threats against his life than he could count, but something about that really hit home for him. Maybe insane mood swings just ran in the Trevelyan family. 

“B-Bull!” Grifyn’s drunken voice slurred from downstairs. “C’m...mm... mmph. M’ere!” He grumbled, waving his empty cup around. 

Bull would have to worry about Arianna later, he had a very drunk Trevelyan to take care of. “I’m coming kadan. Hold on.” Bull called down. 

Grifyn snickered and nudged Wren roughly. The blonde whined and swayed in his spot. “Thas what he said last night.” Drunk people weren’t good at whispering. “Look! Look everyone! It’s Iron Bull! The Iron Bull!” Grifyn pointed to the Qunari once he came downstairs. “All three of ‘im. Heh. More like Iron Babe right? Right!?” he hiccuped and nearly fell off the table.

“I think it’s time to get you to bed.” Bull laughed, catching Grifyn as he wobbled and decided to carefully pick him up, not wanting to jostle him too much and upset the liquid contents of his stomach. 

“You can get me into bed anytime.” Grifyn giggled. “Hey! Hey Bullll.” He slurred, wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck. “Di-did you know that I...” He paused for a dramatic pause, or maybe he was just holding back some vomit. Bull was hoping from the former. “Did you know...” he tried to whisper again, but he was just quietly yelling at him, “that I love you? Like... a lot. Like... sssssuh much. Much more than anything and anyone. Especially... especially more than that one guy.” Grifyn waved his hand around. “And not all the ravens in all of Thedas and whatever Fade Raven or whatever exists can stop me.” 

“I know Kadan.” Bull said, nudging open the door to his room. He thought about trying to bring Grifyn back to his room, but the way he sort of paled the second he turned the corner a bit too sharply, Bull had a feeling he wouldn’t make it passed Solas’ rotunda. And he knew for a fact the elf wouldn’t appreciate Grifyn repainting the frescos with puke. “You should probably drink some water.”

“You make my eyes light up.” He said as Bull tucked him into the bed. “Everything goes all black and you’re just... light.” he took the water Bull offered him and spilled most of it down his shirt and over the sheets. “All black around... or... maybe it’s just ‘cause I’m about to pass out...” 

Well, that was interesting. Bull thought to himself as he watched Grifyn slump into the bed. He still had a silly grin plastered on his face as he curled up around the pillows and blankets. Bull grabbed a bucket from the tavern and set it on the floor beside Grifyn before settling into bed himself. “Goodnight Kadan. I love you too.” He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.


	9. Presents

“Maker just take me now.” Grifyn groaned as he held his head. He had been hovering over the bucket Bull had graciously left at the side of the bed. That bucket was his best friend for the last ten minutes. Once he was able to sit up without wanting to vomit, he leaned back against the wall, covering his face with his hands. “Bull, babe, never let me drink that much again.”

“I actually tired Kadan. You yelled at me then stole my beer.” Bull laughed, sitting down beside Grifyn and handed him some water. “You’re kind of a mean drunk.” He teased. “But also wildly entertaining.”

“Well shit. I’m sorry.” Grifyn chuckled, drinking the water. This time he didn’t spill it all over himself. “Did I do anything really embarrassing?”

“Not really. You did very loudly profess your love for me. And specific body parts of mine.”

“Well, that’s not really that embarrassing.” 

“No. It was pretty adorable actually.” Bull put his arm around Grifyn. “You think you’re well enough to keep down some breakfast?”

“Mmmn, probably. I should get cleaned up first.” Grifyn looked over himself, glad he wasn’t a total disaster. Just reeked of booze. Probably because he spilled some all over himself last night. He remembered that much. It could have been much worse. “Will you carry me?” He gave Bull his best puppy eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Iron Bull replied. He got up and hauled Grifyn over his shoulder like a sack.

“What a view!” Grifyn laughed, giving Bull a hard smack on the ass. “Onward!” 

As they walked through the rotunda, Grifyn looked up and saw Solas on a ladder, painting the walls. “Hello Solas!”

“Hello my friend. Glad to see you alive and well. I heard you all the way from here. I have to admit I was slightly concerned.”

“Oooh. That is embarrassing. Well, now the people know the Inquisitor is a people person. Relatable in that he can’t hold his liquor.” 

“Yes, your public image is shining.” Solas replied dryly. He was high up on the ladder, but Grifyn could see he was smirking. 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan. Leader of the people. That’s me.” 

“A true gift to the people of Thedas.” 

 

Their journey to the baths was met with one more interruption. A messenger had been trying to get a hold of Grifyn for awhile, but unfortunately would have to wait just a little longer because the Inquisitor flat out refused to read anything at the moment. The poor courier had no choice but to stand there awkwardly as Grifyn was carted away, slung over the shoulder of his Qunari lover as they walked up the stairs and disappeared to his room.

“It’s really odd that both my sister - and - Wren show up at the same time.” Grifyn said after several moments of silence, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

“Why do you say that?” Iron Bull asked, toweling himself off. Grifyn was still in the tub, sunk down so the water was up to his chin. Most of his face was covered with bubbles.

“I don’t know it’s just... odd. Maybe because I didn’t expect to see either one of them. Well, Arianna maybe, eventually. But Wren? I hadn’t seen nor spoken with him in over a decade. Honestly I thought he hated me.”

“Do you think he wants something? You are Inquisitor after all. You have a lot of influence. Money, power, all that. Your further relatives asked for your assistance before.” Bull sat down in one of the chairs, using his towel to scratch at his horns. 

“I... maybe. I really don’t know Bull.” Grifyn sighed, blowing a cluster of bubbles away from his face. “Maybe I’m just stressing out about it. I’m being paranoid. I should just ask him. Wren was my best friend for years. It’d make sense he’d come find me now that I’ve actually made my location known.” 

“Location known?” Bull repeated.

“Oh. Yeah. I uh...” He fidgeted, not sure how to word what he was trying to say. “I did a lot of bad things when I was younger.”

“You’re preaching to the choir Kadan.” 

“Ha, I know. I know. Wren and I used to be really close, then I decided to make some other decisions and he was pretty upset at me about it for awhile. Things sort of fell apart and... yeah.” 

“Cole has said things less vague.” Bull grunted. He didn’t understand Grifyn sometimes. There was definitely something going on, some sort of underlying secret the other was struggling with. Bull just wished he knew why Grifyn was so hesitant to tell him. It didn’t seem to be an issue anymore, and things in the past were just that, in the past. 

“I’m sorry Bull. It’s just really hard to have a serious discussion with you about this when you’re naked. I keep staring at you.” 

“It’s hard to take you serious too when you’re covered in perfumed bubbles.” Bull mused. “You got a whole facefull. You look like Blackwall.” 

Grifyn sat up, arranging the bubbles into a beard. “It is a similar likeness isn’t it?” He laughed and they tickled his nose making him sneeze, so he washed them off “But in all seriousness we’ll actually talk about this. Once everything settles down. I promise.” He smiled at Bull. 

That was even more vague than before. But if Grifyn didn’t want to talk about it yet, Bull wouldn’t push. He just wished he could understand a little better. To him it seemed ridiculous. Perhaps Grifyn was right, perhaps he was just being paranoid and letting his past catch up with him. There was so much on his plate it was easy for something to tip over the edge.

“Alright kadan. Whatever you want. Just know I’m here to help.” Bull told him.

Grifyn flashed his lopsided grin. “I know. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He laughed and pulled himself out of the tub. “You’re making it really difficult to concentrate on anything else.” He plopped down in Bull’s lap, dripping water all over him and the towel in his lap.

“You know that was the last dry towel.” He told him, wrapping his arms around Grifyn’s waist.

“I can think of other ways to get dry.” Grifyn leaned in for a kiss.

Unfortunately the two them didn’t get as frisky as they wanted, since Grifyn was so terribly hung over his headache got in the way of things. Bull didn’t mind, and just teased him about it the whole way back to the kitchens. Of course Grifyn didn’t leave unscathed and had a fresh kiss mark on his neck. Bull had his own bite mark right below his ear.

Breakfast was at least a quiet affair, since Grifyn decided to hide in the kitchen, eating an entire loaf of bread. They didn’t get to spend much time together because Leliana had come from the shadows, startling Grifyn and he dropped his muffin. “Inquisitor, since you’re feeling better, your council is needed at the war table.” 

“But... it’s so early!” Grifyn whined, giving her an exasperated look.

“Perhaps if you could hold your alcohol better, it wouldn’t be a problem. Besides, I’d hardly call that a wild night. Everyone still had their clothes on.” She replied, examining her nails. 

Grifyn opened his mouth, then closed it, then finally answered. “I can’t argue with that. Okay I’ll be up in a minute.” 

Bull wasn't alone in the kitchens for long because Krem had walked in shortly after Grifyn left. “Hey chief. I had a feeling I’d find you in here.” Krem announced. “A courier came by the tavern earlier. This is for you.” He handed him a tightly bound package. 

“Oh! I was hoping this would come soon. Good timing.” Iron Bull took the package and opened it up carefully, making sure it was out of Krem’s view. 

“Should I be afraid of whats inside?” He took a step back. 

“No. You’re just a gossip. I want it to be a surprise for Grifyn.” Oh damn, he already said too much. 

“You got something for Grifyn? That’s awfully sweet of you cheif.” Krem grinned widely. 

“If you tell him, I’m going to tell him his sister didn’t sleep in her room last night.” He replied and watched that grin fall right off his face. 

“That’s not fair.” He whined. “Fine. My lips are sealed.” He held his hands up defensively. “Those Trevelyans though...” 

“Don’t let Grifyn catch you saying that.” Bull chuckled. Bull was only joking earlier, but his lieutenant’s reaction certainly came as a surprise. They finished their breakfast together and Bull parted ways with Krem so he could put the package away somewhere he wouldn’t lose it.

He figured Grifyn’s room would be the best place, he could never find anything in there he was looking for, so finding something he didn't even know to look for would be easy to hide. When he got to the door he paused, hearing some rustling inside. He knew Grifyn was still at the war table, and Grifyn didn’t like the servants in his room. He frowned, listening in more. There was only one person from the sounds of it. He could definitely handle one person even if he was unarmed. So he slowly pushed the door open, creeping inside, careful to avoid the third step that creaked. 

Bull peeked through the railing and immediately relaxed. It was just Arianna. She was curiously looking through the shelves lined with trinkets. “He likes to gather junk.” Bull said. 

Arianna let out a startled gasp and nearly dropped the glass figurine she was holding. “Maker’s breath you scared me! For such a big man you’re incredibly quiet.” 

Bull laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Truthfully I was nervous too, hearing someone shifting around Grifyn’s room.” 

“I realized that might have been a problem just now. Heh, it’s so strange. I just sort of waltzed in my little brother’s room, I didn’t even think maybe it could cause a problem until you came in. My little brother he’s got bodyguards now. The leader of the Inquisition...” She sighed. “It’s so hard to imagine.” 

“Heh, I’m sure. Sometimes I can’t even believe it. He doesn’t act like it all the time.” Bull mused. 

“Good to see some things haven’t changed. He used to collect all sorts of stuff when he was young too. Always lined all his shelves and filled up boxes. Mother used to get so mad at him. He’d always leave a trail of his toys everywhere he went. We were constantly tripping over them.” She laughed. That was a very amusing and adorable image to Iron Bull. “He’s still the same.”

It was nice hearing these things about Grifyn. Bull started to realize how little he knew about Grifyn’s past. It wasn’t terribly important, but they were so close and had been together for some time now, he thought he’d learn at least a little more about him. These were just adorable little details to discover. Hopefully there’d be more. 

“Did you know he used to be so chubby?” Arianna giggled. Bull raised his brows. 

“I can’t imagine it.” He mused. 

“He was! He was so short, and had the chubbiest cheeks and hands. We used to make fun of him all the time, and say he was actually a dwarf we adopted. Kind of cruel because he used to cry to our father about it and always ask. One day he actually went along with it. I don’t think he stopped crying for hours...” Arianna snickered. “Jokes on us though, other than the triplets he’s the tallest one out of all of us.” 

“Ari! You are so embarrassing!” Grifyn cried out as he came up the stairs. 

“That’s what older sisters do! We embarrass their brothers in front of their partners and friends.” She replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I could’ve told him about when you were a teenager and-” 

“Ari!” Grifyn cried out. He pouted at Bull who just started laughing. He could really imagine that chubby baby face now. “Oh you two are the worst. Kick me while I’m down why don’t you?” Grifyn crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry kadan.” Bull snickered, pulling Grifyn closer and kissing the top of his head. “How are you feeling?” 

“Terrible still. And I have four more meetings today.” He sighed. “I was trying to see if I can squeeze in some rest before then.” 

“Alright, let’s let my brother rest. I’ve told you enough about him. The Iron Bull, why don’t we take a tour around the grounds. You can tell me about yourself.”

 

There were a few more embarrassing stories exchanged, mostly about Grifyn, as they walked around the grounds. They met up again with him on the battlements a couple hours later. “I pushed my last meeting on to Josephine. It’s rude to leave my guests just wandering around. Even if they are telling slander.” 

“Slander!” Arianna laughed. “You’re so dramatic Grifyn.” 

“Slander. All lies and propaganda.” He repeated. 

“Thank the maker! People I know!” Wren’s voice came from behind him. “I’ve been wandering for ages. I didn’t know anyone. Well, anyone I could remember. I don’t really quite remember last night.” He said. “This place is huge. I got really lost.” 

“Poor Wren.” Grifyn teased. “Well, we’re here now.” 

“Oh, I brought you something! To make up for being an ass. It was a bitch to get but... it didn’t seem right to come all the way out here without it.” He dug through one of the larger packs that hung off his belt and pulled a bottle from it. 

Grifyn’s eyes lit up. “Is this... no way it is. How did you even find this? I thought they stopped selling Sun Honey.” He took the bottle and looked it over. “This is my favorite Wren! Thank you!” 

“Heh. I know. I hope it’d be a bright side to my visit.” Wren gave him a sheepish smile. 

“You being annoying is hardly a dark side to your visit. I’ve gotten used to it by now. I’m sure everyone else will too.” Grifyn grinned widely. “We’ll have to drink this soon Bull. It’s really good.” 

“More booze? Didn’t you learn your lesson last night?.” Bull teased, taking the bottle from Grifyn to take a better look at it. The bottle itself was very interesting. It had two layers, the outer layer had a type of thick syrup that lined the glass. And inside in the second layer was a dark gold liquid. It looked more like a potion than a drink. A little sweet for his tastes but he knew Grifyn liked those kinds of things.

“Umph. Don’t remind me.” Grifyn put his hand over his stomach, still feeling a little nauseous. “This is different. It’s a dessert type thing. You get these little tiny glasses and sip from it.” 

“It’s very good. If you like sweets then you’ll enjoy this.” Wren gave Bull a thumbs up. “Say, you don’t mind if I steal Grifyn for a little while right? It’s been ages since I’ve seen him and I really wanted to catch up.” 

“I only tell him where to go in the bedroom.” Bull answered with a shrug, making Grifyn’s face turn red. “Have fun.” He nudged Grifyn towards his friend. “I want to hear more embarrassing stories of your childhood anyways.” 

Grifyn just stuck his tongue out then ran off with Wren, the two of them chatting loudly as they went down the stairs. Bull watched them with amusement.

“Grifyn, Wren, Iron Bull... it’s like a menagerie. We could start a club.” The Qunari mused. 

“He kind of already was in one.” Arianna said, tapping the side of her face. 

“What?” Bull asked. 

“Oh. Oh... he didn’t tell... okay. Maybe I spoke too much. I’m sorry. That’s something you should probably ask him about. It’s a little different than me telling you he used to be chubby.” Arianna said nervously. That made Bull’s brows furrow a bit, but if Arianna was anything like her brother, she’d evade any further inquiry about it and change the subject. Perhaps it would be best to just ask Grifyn himself. 

“...Okay.” There were a lot of questions raising now. He decided to change the subject for now. “So you always complained about how Grifyn never writes but, I don’t think we ever gotten a raven from you either.” 

“Oh.” Arianna recoiled, which was a curious reaction. “Fade ravens.” She mumbled. That was weird, Grifyn said that last night too. But he thought it was just drunken banter. What the hell was a fade raven? He had never heard of it. “It’s tough to send letters out where I am. I sent one once, but I don’t think it knew how to get here, so I didn’t think it ever arrived.” She shrugged. 

“I see...” This was all very odd. He was suddenly reminded of the second ravens they were getting in the Frostback mountains. Grifyn’s panic attack came to mind as well. This was all very awfully interesting timing. It worried him. “Well, you made it here at least.” He said. 

“Speaking of ravens, I should send one back to the family. Let them know I’m okay.” She said. “It was nice talking with you Iron Bull! I’ll see you later.” she smiled at him and walked off, leaving Bull alone with his thoughts. They weren’t exactly good thoughts either. There were a lot of different things going through his mind. Maybe he should talk to Grifyn about it soon. 

He looked down into the courtyard and watched Wren and Grifyn running around with Cole. They looked like children, hopping over rocks and chasing each other around the yard. He watched a rather impressive feat of Grifyn back flipping over Wren and rolling across the ground in an effort to dodge Cole who nearly caught him. He could hear them laughing all the way up here. Well... at least he was happy. That eased Bull’s mind a bit. 

Exhausted from running around, Grifyn sat down in the grass under the shade of a tree to catch his breath. He grinned widely as he spotted Bull approaching. “Hi!” He waved, panting. 

“You complain about your sister talking about your childhood and yet here you are playing tag.” Bull teased, sitting down next to Grifyn. Wren and Cole had made fast friends, which was a nice thing to see. A lot of people were weirded out by the... spirit, thing, whatever he was. Bull himself wasn’t exactly the most comfortable around him either, but it was nice to see other people get along with him. 

“Cole has never played before! So I wanted to show him. It was fun! I’m calling it a work out too. Which, I’m already regretting after last night.” Grifyn laughed, shifting to get comfortable, leaning against Bull’s shoulder. Hadn’t seen Grifyn this relaxed in a long time, maybe everything was just coincidence. He seemed so happy, it didn’t seem right to take that away because he was being suspicious. “Where’d my sister go?” 

“She went to write some letters or something.” Bull answered. 

“Oh, dammit. She’s probably going to write back to our family. I hope they don’t decide to come over. I don’t think I’d be able to handle everyone being here.” He sighed. 

“It would be interesting to meet your whole family.” Bull said. 

“Funny for you maybe. It’d be one freak out after another. And my mother... gods no.” He shuddered. “I don’t want to think about it. More pleasant things... oh, Dorian told me you have a gift for me?” Grifyn grinned at him. 

“Dorian? I never... God dammit Krem!” Bull grunted. 

“Krem? What does Krem have to do... well, anyways, that’s not important. What’s important is that you got me a gift! That’s so sweet of you! What is it?” He asked excitedly. 

“Later. When we’re alone.” Bull said, kissing Grifyn’s forehead. “I promise.”

“Ooooh? How dirty.” Grifyn grinned and tilted his head up to kiss him proper. He turned his head and caught a familiar glint of armor. “Uh oh. Here comes Cullen. He probably needs me to get back to work. Can’t work if he can’t find me.” Grifyn stood up and climbed over the wall and disappeared. 

“W-wait! Inquisitor!” Cullen cried out but Grifyn was gone before he knew it. “Maker’s breath.” The commander grumbled and trudged up the stairs. 

Bull didn’t see Grifyn for the rest of the afternoon. Which meant someone must have found him and dragged him back to his duties. He couldn’t run forever, he had to go back eventually. Bull felt only a little sorry for Grifyn, but he had to go to work at some point. He was Inquisitor after all. 

He had run into Wren a few times throughout the day as he was working himself. Always in odd places, peeking behind doors, or in random hallways. “I got lost” he said sheepishly as he was discovered by Bull in the armory. “You guys should have a map or something.” he ran up to catch up with the Qunari, looking pleased to see a familiar face. 

“I’ll scribble one out for you.” Bull said, leading Wren back onto the ground floor of the main castle. It was late, past dinner time and they spotted Grifyn talking with Dorian, Vivienne and a few other nobles. Grifyn had a serious expression on his face, arms crossed over his chest. They seemed to be talking about something Grifyn didn’t look to happy about. Bull caught bits and pieces of it, something about selecting a new divine and restoring The Chantry. 

“Heh, that looks familiar.” Wren mused pausing to watch for a second. “He fits in so well, no matter how much he hates it. And he tried so hard to get out of that.” 

“Did he?” Bull asked, Grifyn never mentioned that either. He shouldn’t be upset, there was no need to be, but he felt a little hurt about it. Maybe it was because he was starting to realize Grifyn knew everything about him, and yet he knew so little about Grifyn.

“Yeah! We knew each other as kids but didn’t really become friends until later. We used to meet in some shanty village not far from our houses. He kept running away. Something about family problems.” Well, Bull knew about that last part at least. 

“Interesting.” Bull looked over his shoulder and watched Grifyn as well. The Inquisitor was scowling, his eyes focused on whoever was speaking. He was standing up straight, making himself taller than the other, shoulders squared, stiff. It was an intimidation tactic, the man recoiled when Grifyn started speaking, his voice curt and authoritative. He was not in a good mood. 

Dorian nudged Grifyn gently and oh-so subtly jerked his head towards Iron Bull. For a second their eyes met. And the smallest of smiles twitched at Grifyn’s lips. His shoulders slacked a bit, and he cleared his throat, his tone changed. 

Wren cleared his throat loudly, bringing Bull’s attention back to the mage, and he was giving him the stupidest looking grin. “Cute.” The mage snickered, following after Bull as the Qunari started to walk out of the main hall. “So... Iron Bull. I don’t have too much experience with The Qun, but that doesn’t sound very...you know.” 

“The Iron Bull. The article is important.” He told Wren. “I picked my name myself. This may surprise you, but I really like hitting things.” 

“Is that a threat?” Wren asked warily. 

“Only if you take it that way.” 

“I will take it as an adamant declaration to your hobby.” 

“How eloquently spoken.” Bull chuckled. Wren just gave him a silly grin.

Bull had drawn out a quick map of Skyhold, just something basic, marking wherever Wren asked was an interesting spot or what he seemed important. It was quick, and when he was finished, Bull decided to check up on Grifyn and see how he was doing and to just say hello.

The main hall was empty now, nearly everyone had gone to bed. There was still light creeping out into the hall from under Josephine’s office door which wasn’t surprising. A loud whining sound came from the Undercroft and Bull made a note to stay far away from there, because who knew what Dagna was up to. Probably nothing safe. 

He climbed the stairs to Grifyn’s room, but stopped at the landing when he heard voices. 

“Arianna that’s unfair!” Grifyn’s voice was muffled through the thick doors but he was obviously upset. “One of the reasons why I didn’t write was to avoid this whole damned situation! The last thing I want is the entire rest of the family coming here!” 

“Why not Grifyn? We’re your family! I thought that meant something to you!” Arianna replied. 

“Why are you doing this? I don’t understand Arianna. It’s more dangerous if you were all here. It’s easier if you were all spread out. Besides, you really think Mother would enjoy this? Oh yeah that’d be a real treat for her. She probably thinks I’m the one who caused the explosion. Herald or not.”

“You haven’t spoken to her for ages. She’s still our mother Grifyn!” 

“I know Ari! I know! I just... I can’t do this. I can’t deal with all of that on top of everything! Do you know how much I have to deal with every day? How many lives are resting on my shoulders? There’s a giant fucking hole in the sky and everyone somehow has turned to me - of all people - to fix it. Do you know how difficult that is for me?” 

“Then let us help you Grifyn... I have before.” Arianna’s voice softened. 

“N-no! Ari you’re insane! How could you possibly think that’s helpful? Besides I already have Bull.” 

“Oh, okay! This sounds real familiar Grifyn. It’s Bull this time. Remember what happened last time?” 

“Every fucking time I look in the fucking mirror!” There was a loud cracking sound, then silence. “That’s not fair Arianna. That’s not fair...” Grifyn’s voice broke the quiet. 

“I... I just care about my little brother alright!? I’m sorry I worry about you!” Arianna’s voice was trembling. He heard footsteps approaching the door, and he took a couple of steps back. Bull feigned surprise as the door swung open. Arianna had tears in her eyes, she was shaking. She looked scared. Bull’s gaze moved beyond her, and Grifyn was kneeling on the floor, he was holding his wrist tightly, the anchor glowing. Bull rushed towards him but paused at Grifyn’s command. 

“Stay back.” his voice wavering as he slowly brought himself to his feet. “I’m fine Bull... I...” His gaze drifted from Bull’s down to his sister. Her back was towards him. “I think I need to be alone right now. I’m sorry.” Arianna had stormed passed him and was now heading down the stairs. The door slammed shut loudly behind her. Bull stood there for several moments, contemplating ignoring Grifyn’s request. Their eyes met once again. His golden eyes painfully determined not to give in to the tears that threatened to fall.

“Alright Kadan. You know where I’ll be.” 

 

It was an unholy hour of the morning when Iron Bull's bed shifted, rousing him awake. His first instincts told him to defend himself, but he remained still. He sleepily forced his eye open, and wasn’t at all surprised to see Grifyn crawling into his bed. He scooted a few feet so Grifyn could lay comfortably beside him. He kissed his forehead, then gave him a proper kiss and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Bull pulled the blankets up to their chins and fell back asleep the minute he heard Grifyn’s steady breaths.

In the morning, Bull woke up and found his bed empty. The side Grifyn slept was still warm. He must have left recently. Last night’s events replayed in his mind. They made his stomach churn. Bull sat up and discovered it was raining, and his room was flooding. “Dammit.” he cursed, getting out of bed. 

The door opened and Grifyn stood on the other side holding a bucket in each arm. It looked a little ridiculous. He was dressed up in his formal wear but his head and shoulders were soaked.

“Ohh. I came too late. I’m sorry! I was in a meeting when it started pouring. I tried to come as quickly as possible because I knew it floods here.” He said as he waded into the room, his trousers getting wet now. 

“It’s okay kadan. You didn’t have to.” Bull said, taking one of the buckets from him. It was a little late for that now. 

“I thought you were going to fix this? Let me just get someone to fix the ceiling Bull.” Grifyn sighed, watching the water pour into the room from the holes in the ceiling. 

“I got it! Besides, I have a vision. I’ve just been busy.” Bull shrugged.

Grifyn made a face, then tilted his head to the side, mulling over his words. “You can say it.” Bull teased. This always made Bull laugh because Grifyn reminded him of a Mabari pup. How typically Fereldan of him. 

“You could, just move into my room.” He said quietly, shifting from side to side. 

“I’d love to.” Bull said with a smile. 

“Good. It’ll work out well since I’m leaving anyways.” Grifyn said. 

“Wait what? Where are you going?” Bull asked, his mind was spinning. Grifyn’s tone had changed, he was standing up straight again, arms crossed over his chest. Wasn’t he just in a good mood earlier? This didn’t make any sense.

“I’m leaving you Iron Bull.” Grifyn replied simply. “Wren is right. We’re just not right for each other.” 

Bull’s jaw dropped. Words were lost on him. “I... What?” he stammered, not quite able to formulate a real sentence at the moment. A sense of panic started to settle over him. “I... I don’t really get what you’re saying. But if that’s how you feel kad... if that’s how you feel Grifyn.” 

“It’s pretty simple Bull.” His tone was mocking now. “I’m sure even a brute like you can understand: It’s over. This is it. Kato-” 

Bull woke with a start, jumping upright in bed. His heart was heaving in his chest. An unfamiliar pain clenching at his core. It was just a dream. A weird as hell dream, bordering on a nightmare. But a dream nonetheless. It didn’t make any sense, and he knew that Grifyn would never end things in such an abrupt and cruel manner like that. The whole situation left him very confused. Bull couldn’t shake the feeling that lingered no matter how hard he tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind. 

Thunder rolled loudly above him. The sound distracted him long enough to realize his room was completely flooded. “Fuck!” he cursed hopping out of bed. 

As he tried to salvage what he could, he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder repeatedly. He was half expecting Grifyn to walk in and his dream would unfold. After nearly ten minutes of worrying, Bull let out a frustrated growl and chucked a now ruined book out the window. 

He was being ridiculous. There was no reason for him to fret like that. Grifyn wasn’t like that at all. If there was any issue, they’d talk about it. They were both mature adults. But he had been holding so much back... no. It was just as useless to dwell on the dream as it was to try and save his room. Torrents of rain poured down through the holes and parts of the ceiling were starting to bow from the weight of the water collecting above. This was becoming hazardous. Thunder and lighting continued above him and he sighed, retreating to the main castle.

 

“I’m sorry Iron Bull. Grifyn is in the middle of an important meeting. Leliana wouldn’t even let me get in there. Which is even worse because they’re in _my_ room.” Cullen sighed as Bull met him on the battlements on the way to inquire about Grifyn’s whereabouts. “I’ll tell him you asked for him though. Or I could pass a note along, somehow. I’m sure he’d appreciate the gesture.” 

“It’s alright. Thanks commander.” Bull hadn’t seen Grifyn since that night and the brief moment he sleepily crawled into his bed. Bull held back a sigh, wishing he could simply squash these feelings. This had never even occurred to him before, so he didn’t think he’d be so bothered by it. He decided to head back to the tavern, pass the time and avoid any real work the commander might assign him. 

It wasn’t until much later in the afternoon did he hear anything from Grifyn. Wren had appeared, soaking wet, a note clutched tightly in his hand. He handed it over, and Bull smoothed it out on the table, reading over Grifyn’s neat handwriting. 

_“I’m sorry I missed you during the meeting! Believe me, if I could I would’ve just left. I don’t understand any of this crap anyways. Let’s meet tonight at around 8? In the courtyard. I want to talk.”_

Everything settled his nerves until he read that last bit. I want to talk. Great. Now he was going to worry about that all day. He shouldn’t, but Iron Bull was an expert at doing things he shouldn’t do.

“It’s probably nothing bad. Grifyn does that all the time. I don’t think he knows how his words sound on paper without his inflection.” Wren said, nosily reading the note. Bull shoved the paper into his pocket and tried to push down the dark thoughts in his head. 

“Are you okay?” Wren asked, sitting down next to Iron Bull. The Qunari was surprised that the mage still stuck around. “You got this kind of... wild look in your eyes.” 

“What?” Bull turned to look at Wren, cocking a brow. His words came out a bit more roughly than he wanted, but he couldn’t take it back now. 

“O-oh. I mean... I mean not in a bad way. I just...” Wren stumbled over his words and dropped his staff. It fell to the floor with a loud clattered and he scrambled to pick it up. “I mean, I... oh. That’s a nice necklace! Grifyn has the same thing! It’s that necklace of... whatever you call him. Right? Grif is always messing with his. He was chewing on it earlier. Which is kind of gross since you know it’s a dragon’s tooth? I called him out on it, and then he told me he’s put worse things in his mouth. Not saying you’re worse just you know what he-” Wren trailed off, running out of breath to speak. 

Bull took this moment to cut in. “Word vomit.” 

“What?” Wren stared at him with wide eyes.

“Sera said something like that. When words start spewing out of your mouth. Word vomit. That’s what you’re doing.” Fuck, was it contagious? Maybe he was doing it now too in an effort to ignore the nagging thoughts. 

“That’s interesting. I like that. Sera is that blonde elf yeah? You think she uh...” Wren peered up the stairs where Sera normally hung out. 

“You’re not her type. Trust me.” Bull decided to spare the man the mockery. 

“But... oh. Oh. Dammit. Every time!” 

“Hey Chief. We got orders from Grifyn.” Krem thankfully interjected this awkward conversation. Bull noticed a dark mark on the other’s neck, but decided not to comment on it.

“Yeah?” That was weird. Didn’t he want to meet up later tonight? Bull leaned over and took the parchment from Krem, reading it over. It was... a very odd request to say the least. He just wanted him and another one of his Chargers to hike further up the mountain to gather supplies. Why couldn’t he send someone else? They had people specifically for those types of tasks... well. He wasn’t going to argue. “When does he want us to leave?” He looked at the back of the note, thinking maybe there was some sort of code or joke on it. But it was blank. It was written on his regular stationary, signed and even sealed in wax. 

“As soon as possible. He said it won’t take long, but he said you should go while the rain has stopped.” Krem replied with a shrug. “I’d go with you, but I have other orders.” 

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Bull poked Krem in the side. 

Krem’s face went red for a moment and he cleared his throat. “They’re from Grifyn.” 

This was all very strange. Even more so when Bull and Dalish reached the mountain. There was some sort of stash the attached map said to retrieve, and on the way back, they were ambushed by bandits. It wasn’t easing Bull’s previous worries at all. Although he had a feeling if Grifyn was trying to kill him, he wouldn’t do it this way.

They returned from their short mission much later than he wanted. It was half passed 8 when he came through the gates. The rain had started up again, and was coming down quite steadily. Bull discovered Grifyn standing in the rain, clutching his necklace tightly. 

“Bull!” He heard him call out, and Grifyn ran up to him. “Oh... oh maker what happened!?” He stood on his toes to get a closer look. “You’re bleeding! You aren’t supposed to be bleeding!” 

“It was just bandits Grifyn.” Bull decided to test his luck and gave Grifyn a kiss. He was happy the other responded with a kiss, hands on his cheeks. 

“Bandits! Oh I’m so sorry Bull! I was just... let’s get out of the rain before we get sick.” Grifyn took his hand and dragged him back into the castle. Bull felt relief wash over him. He knew he was being ridiculous. It was just a dream. And that mission meant nothing. It was probably just a task no one else was available to do. “Oh dammit. I must have locked it on the way down.” He grumbled, jiggling the door before he kneeled down and started to pick it. 

“You don’t have the key?” Bull asked. 

“I uh... lost it.” Grifyn replied red faced. “One of my trousers has a hole in the pocket. I think I lost it then.” What a shining example of their Leader Inquisitor. The door opened with a click and he stood up, grinning proudly. “A little tougher than I thought it would be, but I got it. C’mon up! I have something I want to show you.” 

The moment he stepped inside the room all his worries had vanished. Iron Bull felt utterly ridiculous for even dreaming that Grifyn would ever end things like that or had some sort of plot against him. The room was lit up with candles, flower petals scattered the floor and bed, and a table had been set up by the windows topped with a delicious smelling meal. 

“I burned myself twice cooking but... uhm. I hope you like it!” Grifyn gave him a sheepish smile. Bull returned it with his own grin and pulled Grifyn into a deep kiss. 

“It could’ve been a bucket of slop out in the cellars and I would have loved it.” Bull replied, his arms around his lover. How could he have ever thought those awful things? 

“I’m sorry you ended up getting attacked. Just my luck that I try to distract you and you get hurt.” he sighed, reaching up to examine the wound. 

“I just got grazed. It’ll heal in a day or two.” Bull walked to the table and examined the whole thing. It was quite the romantic set up. 

“We hadn’t seen each other in a couple of days and Wren and my sister, and all that drama...” Grifyn sighed. “I just wanted to make it up to you. I’ve been so distant, and Wren said that he noticed I hadn’t talked about myself much to you... and I’ve just been so angsty recently, and I’m really sorry to hear about your room flooding.” 

“It’s alright Kadan. Those things don’t matter.” Bull reassured him, taking Grifyn’s hand into his own and squeezed it gently. 

“They do matter though! I mean, a little at least. This relationship means a lot to me Bull. And that’s why I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well we’re talking now. It’s okay Grifyn. I wasn’t ever upset in the first place.” Bull rubbed Grifyn’s arm, trying to ease his stress and his own. His lover’s nervousness was rubbing off on him.

“I-I know... I just...” Grifyn shifted from side to side.

“You can say it.” Bull said. Oh no, this was very familiar. That Mabari pup look, the topic of conversation. Fuck, why were these thoughts returning!? This was so unlike him. 

“You could, just move into my room.” Grifyn’s voice got nervous, and he shifted from side to side. “At least... I mean, until it stopped raining and we fix your room. Or... or however long you want! Oh I don’t know why I’m so nervous about this. It’s been such a long day Bull and I don’t know. This isn’t like it’s a big step in our relationship. I mean we share beds often and we even have sex and-” 

Bull silenced his words with a kiss. Grifyn hushed up and quickly eased into the return, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Word vomit.” Grifyn laughed as the pulled away for air. 

“Try not to say vomit when we’re kissing kadan.” Bull said with a chuckle. 

“Right. Good idea.” Another quick kiss and he pulled away. Or at least tried to. Bull pulled him back for another kiss. “Mmph! Wait wait!” He giggled, wriggling out of Bull’s grasp. “I have something else for you!” 

“Something else? Grifyn this is more than enough.” Honestly it was close to overwhelming. But in a good way. No one had ever done anything for him like this. It was an incredibly kind gesture he could get used to. 

“I insist! You’ll thank me later. I promise.” Grifyn rummaged through his desk, shoving papers aside. It was amazing Grifyn managed to find anything in there. It was absolute chaos of crumpled papers, walnut shells, knick knacks and apparently a present for him. Two drawers later Grifyn held out a jar in triumph. “I found it! I know it’s not much, but it was all I could find. I had to pay a fortune for it and people kept asking me all sorts of weird questions... anyways here.” 

Bull took the jar from Grifyn and immediately knew what it was. “Horn balm.” He grinned. His mind was completely at ease. His dream was just that. A dream. And a far fetched one as well. Grifyn would sooner grow a pair of his own horns than do something like that cruel to anyone. “That reminds me. I have something for you too.” Bull was hoping for a good opportunity for this, and now was the perfect time. He went to the closet and opened up the box his present was hiding and handed it over. 

"You didn’t have to get me anything Bull!” Grifyn gasped, taking the pouch anyways. 

“I got it before all this.” Bull replied.

“That makes it even more so!” Grifyn excitedly unwrapped the gift and gasped loudly. “It’s beautiful!” 

“Put it on kadan.” Bull mused, watching Grifyn happily adjust his shirt collar and stepped forward so Bull could help him put it on. 

The clasp clicked shut and Grifyn moved to the mirror to examine it. "So this is what Dorian was talking about. I love it Bull! It’s gorgeous!” He examined the golden necklace carefully. The base a thick gold band that fit snug around his neck, decorated with a single gem that hung from the middle. “Thank you Bull... You're incredible.” Grifyn turned back to face his lover, throwing his arms around him and pulled him into another loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was a long chapter. Anyways, thanks again everyone for all the kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it. :) also feel free to leave a comment! Any would be great honestly. I'd love feedback and what not.


	10. Storms

The two lovers were relaxing in bed, listening to the rain pound against the windows. “So you really, really want to hear about my family?” Grifyn asked, looking up at Bull. He was laying on top of his lover, arms crossed on top of his chest. 

“Only if you want to tell me.” Bull answered running his fingers through Grifyn’s hair, then trailed further down his neck, playing with the new jewelry before stopping at his shoulders. 

“It’s just odd, someone asking me about it. I mean, just out of curiosity. People ask me all the time but it’s out of some questioning and doubt of nobility. Nothing just... out of pure genuine interest.” Grifyn sat up, shifting around and sat up, and straddled Bull’s large thighs. 

“You’re an interesting person Grifyn.” Bull shrugged, resting his hands on Grifyn’s hips. “I want to know everything you’re willing to tell me.” 

“You could’ve used your network to find things out.” Grifyn replied. 

Bull furrowed his brows. “I wouldn’t do that to you Grifyn. I respect you.” He said sitting up a bit.

“No! No no. I mean not like that.” Grifyn leaned forward to push Bull back down with a kiss. “I’m touched that you didn’t. It’s... It’s not a huge secret, my family. The Trevelyan family isn’t small.” He kissed Bull again. “You’re so amazing.” 

“Not spying on my lover hardly makes me runner up for the next divine.” Bull snickered. 

“Mm. That’d be interesting wouldn’t it? I should just elect you. Imagine the chaos that would ensue! I think you’d look good in those robes.” Grifyn mused. Bull let out a full bellied laugh that filled the room and Grifyn’s heart. 

“Oh yes, I’d do real well with The Chantry. No Pants Friday could be a national holy day.” 

“I should’ve thought of this sooner! I’ll tell them tomorrow. And then they can stop bothering me about it.” He leaned in and cupped his face, giving him another kiss. “Speaking of Chantry. Alright, let’s talk about my family. This is going to need a little booze though.” He got up, tripping over Bull’s pants on the floor. 

Bull sat up just in time to smack Grifyn on the ass, watching him cross the room. Grifyn let out a small yelp and laughed before grabbing a bottle of wine. “I promise this won’t be a repeat of before.” He sat back down on the bed and pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it aside. “Alright, where to start... okay. So as you know there’s 13 of us total.” he began. 

The bottle was nearly finished, they were passing it back and forth between the two of them, sharing stories and laughing the whole time while the storm outside raged on. Grifyn felt so content and happy here in this room, snuggled up next to his lover, talking about the insanity of his family. “My three brothers, the triplets Wren was talking about, they’re all templars too! I was supposed to be a templar as well. Can you imagine? Me? A templar!” he laughed. 

“You’d make as good of a templar as I would a Chantry sister...” Bull emptied the wine and set the bottle down. “You’d look good in the armor though.” He smirked. “Maybe we can borrow Cullen’s for a night.”

“I’m sure that will go over well.” Grifyn snickered, laying back down on the bed, resting his head on Bull’s chest. He stretched out and sighed contently. They laid in silence for awhile, just listening to the weather until a roar of thunder nearly shook the windows. 

“That’s one hell of a storm.” Bull looked out the window, watching the balcony light up.

“I hope your room is still okay after all this. I can’t believe it flooded.” Grifyn couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Or maybe it was the alcohol. It was terrible that Iron Bull’s room had flooded but still a little funny in his mind. The imagery was amusing to Grifyn. He was just imagining water just pouring out of all the windows, his bed floating around in the middle of it.

“Maybe I’ll just let you fix it finally. I can change it to how I want when I have time.” Iron Bull sighed.

“You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Or just... move in permanently. If you want of course.” Grifyn sat up again, brushing his hair out of his face. “It’s up to you entirely.” 

Iron Bull’s thoughts were similar to Grifyn’s earlier. He wasn’t sure why the proposal of them moving in together felt like such a large step. They were already so far in their relationship, and he practically slept in this bed every other night anyways. So what was the difference? There seemed something so absolute about it. It was different, a new concept in a relationship that was taking him down roads he never expected to travel. “No one around us will be able to get any sleep.” he smirked, pulling Grifyn into his lap. 

“That’s a sacrifice they’ll have to make.” Grifyn grinned in his lopsided manner. “So that’s a yes?” 

“A fuck yes actually.” They were all smiles as they kissed again, sealing the deal. Iron Bull felt touched that Grifyn wanted to progress this far, in their own odd way with this relationship. Perhaps things were alright after all. He had learned a lot about Grifyn’s past and while there were still a lot of things he wanted to know, he could just wait until Grifyn was ready to tell him. Not everyone was comfortable with putting everything out on the table like he could. 

“Let’s celebrate with more drinks!” Grifyn announced, wriggling out of Bull’s embrace once again. “I want you to try that Sun Honey Wren gave me. It’s delicious!” He looked around, trying to find the bottle. Unsurprisingly he had lost it in the mess of their room. “Hmm.” He mumbled, crawling across the bed and leaning over it to try to find the bottle. 

Deciding to seize the opportunity when it arrived, Bull smirked and leaned over, giving Grifyn another hard smack on the ass, leaving a sizable red mark. Grifyn gasped and nearly knocked his head into the nightstand he was looking under. “Scoundrel!” Grifyn scoffed at him, laughing as he was dragged back playfully and flipped onto his back. Bull let out a playful growl and, feeling frisky again, pulled him closer to his waist, bending down to press a kiss against Grifyn’s thigh. The kiss was gentle but then he quickly bit down, knowing he’d bruise. He wasn’t met with any protests and instead Grifyn grabbed his horns to pull himself up into his lap and kissed him, biting his lip. Grifyn’s eyes were dark with lust as he pulled away. “Mmn. Let’s drink first. I promise it’ll be worth the wait.” he said. 

“Then open the bottle and let’s drink. I’ll lick it off your stomach.” Bull growled, hands wandering. 

Grifyn laughed against his lips as they kissed once more. He could feel Bull pressing against his thighs. “Drink first. It’ll be quick and tasty. We need glasses to get the taste right.” He said, slowly sliding off his lap. He made sure to rub his body against Bull’s as he pulled away. Grifyn made sure to climb off the bed and get out of Bull’s reach quickly so he wouldn’t get dragged back. Not that he entirely minded but it had been years since he tasted Sun Honey and he was eager to try it again. 

Bull leaned back against the bed, watching Grifyn carefully. He returned with the bottle and the most pointless glass he had ever seen. The stem was ridiculously long and the cup itself barely held anything beyond a shot. “Don’t scoff! These are the right glasses for it! You get the best ratio of the mixture this way.” he said, swirling the bottle and pouring into the glass. Bull had to admit he was amazed by the way the liquid poured out. First the thick syrup and then gold colored liquid. It swirled around the small cup and settled in an interesting pattern. 

The Inquisitor swirled the cup around lightly before taking a sip. He swallowed and smacked his lips and let out a satisfied ‘aaahh’. “This is delicious. Much better than I remembered.” he said getting up. “Alright, let me get you your own glass.” Grifyn said, and stumbled as he got up. He laughed, and took a few more steps to test his balance. “Whoa, I must have drank more wine than I thought.” he faltered again, slumping against the bedpost. 

Something was wrong. Bull sat up quickly. His heart pounding in his chest. “Kadan?” he called out. 

“Oh. I’m really dizzy. D-don’t worry Bull I’ll be... I’ll be f-fine.” Grifyn waved his hand dismissively. The bottle fell from his hand and landed on the floor, shattering, its contents spread across the marble. 

“Grifyn!” Bull cried out, leaping out of bed. Blood was pouring from Grifyn’s nose. He ignored the shards of glass cutting into his bare feet as he caught his lover from falling. 

“I don’t... feel so good.” Grifyn coughed, his throat felt tight, and his stomach churned painfully. “Bull...?” His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to convulse. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” He tried his best to set Grifyn onto the bed, holding his head so he wouldn’t snap his neck. “HELP! PLEASE! The Inquisitor needs help!” He bellowed as loud as his voice could carry. 

 

Everything was a blur as Bull watched the guards come crashing in, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. They were followed by Cullen, Josephine and Dorian. Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time as they all rushed to the bed. Panic filled the room, people were shouting and running around. It felt like hours had passed before Bull pulled himself together enough to wrap Grifyn in the blanket and hold him upright as Dorian shoved his fingers down Grifyn’s throat to make him vomit. 

There was just so much _noise._

Armor clanking, people shouting, Grifyn retching in the background, the rain pounding against the windows, thunder roaring. He could barely hear his own thoughts. He needed to do something. Anything at all. He was fine before, he managed to help a little but he was lost again, panic was setting in. Why couldn’t he concentrate? Someone was talking to him. Someone was yelling. 

“What happened?” The voice called out. Was that addressed to him? It had to be. Focus. His thoughts were so loud. No, someone was yelling at him to focus. “Bull! Focus!” Krem’s voice. A hard smack to the jaw brought everything to focus again. “The Iron Bull! Focus! Tell me what the fuck happened!” Krem was standing in front of him, holding his hand. When he opened his mouth to speak his jaw was sore already. 

“Grifyn and I were having dinner. Everything was fine until just now.” He looked over to Grifyn who had now gone still. He looked pale and clammy, but at least he was no longer shaking. Oh Maker what did happen? “He... we were drinking wine. It was fine until the wine. No, I had some too. So it wasn’t the wine. It wasn’t until... it was that new drink! The one Wren gave him! That Sun Honey. It’s all over the floor Grifyn dropped it.” He glanced down at all the mess. 

“I heard all the commotion!” Speak of the devil, the mage came running up in his sleeping things looking disheveled and panicked. Emotion gripped Bull before he could process his next actions. 

The Qunari had rushed towards Wren, slamming him back against the wall. “You did this!” He yelled. “What did you do to Grifyn!?” It took four people to pull Iron Bull back from Wren as he gasped for breath. 

“I don’t understand! What happened!? Grifyn! Grif! Tell them! I didn’t do anything!” Wren screamed as he was hauled away. 

“Pull yourself together Chief!” Krem hissed at him. “Help us bring Grifyn down. And for Creator’s sake put some damn pants on. I’m tired of staring at your cock.” 

 

Bringing Grifyn down to the infirmary was a nightmare. News spread like wildfire across Skyhold, and nearly all the residents had come out of their beds and were standing in the courtyard or the main castle. A crowd of them had gathered outside of the room Grifyn had been brought to. Bull kept insisting they leave Grifyn in his room, but his protests had fallen to deaf ears. In the end he knew this was the best course of action, but all he could think of was Grifyn. He wanted his lover to be as comfortable as possible, wake up in familiar places, surrounded by friends, instead of gawkers and onlookers. 

He could hear people whispering and praying, crying out that their ‘herald’ had fallen. Cullen and Josephine had to step outside for crowd control, doing their best to quell the panic that started to rise amongst the people. Another panicked voice echoed through the crowd. 

“Let me see him! I demand to see him!” A familiar woman yelled. “He is my brother! I have every right to go in there!” She demanded. “Bull! Please!” She pleaded as they made eye contact. 

Bull was nervous, there were a lot of people here already... but Grifyn had finally returned to a more normal state. They had to pump his stomach for awhile to get everything out of his system, and he had several more bouts of healing magic to go through. He looked over his lover, sleeping deeply, he was still covered in a cold sweat, but most of the color had come back. The bleeding took some time to stop, but eventually they managed. “Let her in.” He said after a few moments. She was family after all. 

Arianna had run to Grifyn’s side, falling to her knees beside his bed. “Oh Grifyn... Grifyn. How could they do this...” She sobbed. She was an absolute wreck. Far more than Iron Bull suspected her to be. He didn’t blame her, they were family. He took step back to let the two have their space. Nurses and healers were still running around, gathering poultices and mixing potions. Grifyn had lost a lot of blood and they were struggling to make sure he would have enough again. “Please wake up Grifyn.” Arianna whimpered, holding his non-anchor hand in her own. 

Over the next couple of days, Arianna and Iron Bull took turns spending days and nights with Grifyn. They occasionally got other visitors. Dorian, Solas, Krem and Cassandra were frequent visitors. Every once in awhile, Cole would appear, say something cryptic and nonsensical then walk away, mumbling to himself. 

Whenever Iron Bull wasn’t at Grifyn’s side, he was with the others investigating what could have possibly happened. Getting answers out of Wren - who was now locked up in the cells beneath Skyhold - was impossible. He flat out refused to answer any questions unless Grifyn asked them. Even their Spymaster couldn’t get a single sound out of the mage. So they could only investigate the evidence. Since Grifyn had dropped the bottle, gathering up the liquid was very difficult. It had mostly dried by the time they were able to get back and retrieve it, or was mixed up with whatever else was on the floor. It was a gruesome mixture of blood, sick, alcohol, making things even more frustrating. 

Iron Bull used every skill he had to piece together what had happened. Worry and fear distracted him from fully focusing and he had to circle the room several times. The third time, Iron Bull noticed something in the fireplace. Several torn pieces of paper lay on the floor. A couple were charred but most escaped the flames. He bent down and picked it up, examining it. At first glance, he thought it was blank with some ash smudged across it, but closer inspection he realized there was something to make out. 

A symbol was drawn there. He recognized part of it immediately. One half was the intricate pattern carved on Grifyn’s face. Towards the edge of the paper, nearly burned off, two words: ‘Lascivious grace’. An odd phrase on its own, Bull couldn't find the rest of to make any more sense it. This wasn’t Grifyn’s handwriting, not neat enough. Bull set the note neatly in his pocket and went downstairs again.

After a long night with going back and forth between Cullen’s advisors and the rest of the companions, Iron Bull decided to retreat back to Grifyn’s side. He kept the paper to himself, he had a feeling this was something he shouldn't reveal just yet. Grifyn was still fast asleep, and showed little sign of waking up. Seeing Grifyn like that tugged at Bull’s heart painfully. In an effort to ease the pain, he extinguished the lights, leaving them in darkness aside from the dim green light coming from his anchor. He was able to see just enough to sit beside Grifyn, resting his head on the bed. 

A loud roar of thunder had woken Bull up from a dreamless sleep. The rain had started up again, and it angrily poured against the walls. Lightning briefly lit up the room. Aside from the storm, it was relatively quiet. Other than Grifyn’s deep, steady breathing. Iron Bull was left with a million different thoughts. Many of them were scenarios where he was able to save Grifyn. He would have never let the other drink that stuff, or maybe tried it first. Even go so far back as to never let Wren into Skyhold in the first place. How could they be so careless? Of course Grifyn had enemies. He had to wonder if previous events were connected to this. It was a far stretch, he hardly had any information, barely enough to put anything together. But he was wracking his brain for something, anything they might have missed. The burned parchment came to mind.

All thoughts halted when he heard a hoarse voice in the darkness. “Bull?” Grifyn croaked out, his hand twitched entwining their fingers.

“Kadan!” Bull squeezed his hand gently. “Thank the maker you’re okay.” He sighed, relief washing over him. To hear his voice again was so refreshing.

“Okay... that’s one way of putting it.” Grifyn’s breaths were ragged, he was struggling, in pain. “I feel like I got shat out by a dragon. What the hell happened?”

“You were poisoned Grifyn.” Bull decided to tell him outright. “Your so-called friend tried to kill you.” 

“W-what? I don’t understand.” Grifyn tried to sit up but he didn’t have the strength. Even trying to look around outside of his peripherals made him dizzy. He hurt all over, his throat particularly. It burned still, and his tongue felt odd in his mouth, making speaking a challenge, but he tried his best. “That... that doesn’t make sense.” He was so exhausted. “Wren would....wouldn’t do...” everything was getting dark again. “Don’t go.” he whispered, tightening his grip on Bull’s hand as best as he could. 

“I’m not going anywhere Kadan. Just rest.” Bull said quietly. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Promise?” Grifyn muttered, breathing labored. Maker he was so tired. 

“I promise.” 

 

It might have been minutes, maybe days, maybe weeks when Grifyn woke up again. It was still just as dark, and the storm outside had yet to subside. His memory was fuzzy and he still felt terrible. Like he had some sort of horrendous cold. A warm body beside him helped bring his mind to focus, and he spotted Iron Bull sleeping next to him, head buried in his arms. He reached out slowly to pet his horns, comforted by his presence. 

A sharp breath and the Qunari sat up, a wide smile pulling at his features as he spotted Grifyn awake once again. “Kadan.” he leaned over and kissed his forehead, checking his temperature and any further signs of damage. 

“How long was I out?” Grifyn asked, trying to sit up but Bull coaxed him down again, pulling the blankets up further. 

“Three, almost four days.” He answered, not letting Grifyn move any more than necessary. He wanted to make sure the other had fully recovered. 

“Only? It feels like years.” Grifyn sighed. “What happened?” He had no memory of waking up before and asking the same question. Bull had no problem answering it again.

“Your supposed friend poisoned you.” Bull answered, doing his best not to get angry again. Grifyn was awake now, that’s what mattered at the moment. 

“That’s impossible.” Grifyn shook his head, forcing himself to sit up, brushing Bull’s protests aside. He was sore from laying on his back for days. “Wren would never do anything like that.” 

“Kadan, you’re not thinking straight. You didn’t get sick until you drank what he gave you-” 

“You’re wrong Bull.” Grifyn said sternly, surprising Bull. “Wren wouldn’t do that. We’re friends. I trust him. Something... something else must have happened.” 

“I understand you’re trying to protect your friend Grifyn, but there’s too much evidence pointing otherwise.” 

“No... no Bull that just can’t be. I know Wren. It’s been years but he’s still the same. I know him.” Grifyn shook his head. “I need to go talk to him.” 

“Grifyn please. You can’t leave. You need to rest more.” Bull said, trying to make Grifyn lay back down. 

“I slept for four fucking days. I think I should get up! I need to see my friend.” Grifyn snapped back, shoving Bull’s hands away. “So back off Bull!” 

“I thought you were going to die Grifyn!” Bull said, a bit more loudly than he should have. But it was enough to make Grifyn pause. “I... it drove me insane just watching you lay there, not knowing if you were going to wake up or not! I have never been so worried and scared before! Not even for my own life. So please... kadan. I beg you. Stay here.” 

Iron Bull looked so defeated. He was tired, shoulders slumped, neck stiff, back crooked, from what he could see in the dim light of the room there were tear stains on his face. “Please.” he repeated quietly. He reached forward and pulled Grifyn into a tight hug, holding him close to his chest. That rapid pulse in his chest beat against Grifyn’s. 

Grifyn had never seen Iron Bull look so... vulnerable. It was an incredibly unusual sight. And guilt started to fill him. For so long he had been such a pillar of strength for him, he had leaned against him and used him for support.. It was time he was his anchor. Grifyn closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Bull, doing his best to make room for his lover in the tiny bed. “I’m sorry Bull...” He said quietly, kissing his forehead. “I love you so much.” 

They laid there in silence for a long time, just holding each other. Grifyn had his own conflicting thoughts, he tried to piece together what happened but all the details were still fuzzy. It was almost like trying to figure out what happened at the Temple. After awhile, Grifyn gave up and just snuggled closer to Bull. But then a thought tugged at his mind. “Dammit.” he cursed. Bull looked up to see Grifyn scowling. 

“What is it Grifyn?” he asked, concerned again. 

“...Everyone saw me naked didn’t they?” he sighed heavily. Bull just laughed and pulled Grifyn closer.


	11. Reckless

Grifyn was allowed to go back to his own room the next day, but he didn’t leave until the middle of the night, so he could avoid everyone asking questions and poking and prodding. When they finally reached the room, Bull closed the door behind him and set Grifyn on the bed. It was as if nothing happened. The sheets were replaced, the room cleaned, all evidence of what had happened were erased. 

“You should sleep.” Iron Bull said, settling down beside Grifyn. 

“I’ve slept for days! I don’t think I can sleep anymore.” Grifyn sighed, wriggling around, looking restless. The rain wasn’t as bad as before, but it was still steady. He watched it patter against the glass and wrapped the blankets around himself. He still felt cold and weak, and his stomach didn’t quite accept food as well as he wanted it to. Moving around was a chore as well, but he couldn’t sit in bed any longer. Even if it was his own bed finally. He ran his fingers over the furs and looked around, trying to figure out what he could do. 

Iron Bull was tired, but the way Grifyn was fidgeting, he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. He sighed, opening his eye and glanced up at Grifyn then reached out, draping his arm over him and pulled him close, half tucked in under his body. If Grifyn couldn’t sit still on his own, he could just lay down on him and make him still. Grifyn laughed as he was pulled close. “Go to sleep Kadan.” 

“Maybe you can tire me out?” Grifyn waggled his eyebrows at him. 

Bull chuckled and gave him a pat on the butt. “You’ve already tired me out.” He replied. “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better.” 

“I feel fine already. Just restless.” Grifyn answered, resting his forehead against Bull’s chest. He felt comfortable there, safe, completely protected. Poor Bull. Grifyn could tell he was completely exhausted, he must have stayed awake worrying. Grifyn started to fill with the guilt, how could he do that to his lover? Making him worry so much. Bull always looked out for him, protected him, cared for him, supported him. Always, without question, without wanting anything but his love in return. Grifyn reached up and pieced their necklaces together, making the whole dragon tooth. It was so fun watching him fight that dragon, and his face when he gave the necklace to him. 

“Your thoughts are so loud.” Bull mumbled sleepily, startling Grifyn. 

“You sound like Cole.” 

“Mmph. Don’t say that.” 

“Are you sure Ben-Hassrath don’t have mind reading powers?” 

“It’s not your fault you know.” Bull replied, not disproving Grifyn’s theory. “It’s not like you knew you were going to be poisoned. He was your friend. I wouldn’t have expected him to do that either. He’s in the cells now, do you don’t have to worry about him.” 

“What?” Grifyn sat up as best as he could under Bull’s weight. 

Iron Bull opened his eye and Grifyn’s expression worried him. It reminded him of when they were in the mountains. He sat up as well, propping himself up on one arm, maybe a little frightened himself. He remembered how he reacted out there. Grifyn was still out of it, still confused. He had just woken up after all. He wasn’t thinking rationally. 0“Kadan it’s alright... it was that Sun-Honey stu-” 

“You locked him up!? You... you didn’t tell me he’s down there under Skyhold? You didn’t think that was important to tell me?” Grifyn snapped. 

“What do you expect? We just let him free? Roam about the courtyards so he can kill someone else?” 

“I... I don’t know! It seemed so impossible that I thought you would have let him go. It didn’t seem true. Wren would never do such a thing! I thought you’d know that too! I have to go see him.” Grifyn threw off the covers and got out of bed.

“Grifyn you’re not well!” 

“Neither is Wren! Locked up away like that. Like... like a criminal! He already had to deal with that before in the circles. I wont have it in my own stronghold!” He stormed out of the room, and Iron Bull had no choice but to follow. 

Despite being unwell still, Grifyn moved remarkably fast and he had to chase him down the courtyard in the pouring rain. Bull grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him back. “Grifyn, please, you’re being ridiculous. This can at least wait until morning!” 

“No! N-no Bull! You’d never do that to me would you? I’m going to get him out now. Wren wouldn’t do anything like that and I can prove it.” He wrenched his arm away. “I can’t believe... I need to apologize to Wren right away.” he stormed down the stairs, calling for the guard. 

“I-inquisitor!” He stammered, not quite sure what to make of the scene. “What are you do-how can I help you?” he asked. 

“I need the keys! I need to see the prisoner immediately!” Grifyn barked. The man recoiled, startled by Grifyn’s sudden aggression but handed the keys over. 

“Thank you.” he snatched them away and threw the door open and headed further down the stairs. 

Bull could only watch from a distance. He was angry at Grifyn but all protests had fallen onto deaf ears. Grifyn had a stubborn determination he found endearing until now. 

“Wren! Wren!” Grifyn called loudly, his voice echoing. 

“Grif?” Came a weak voice at the end. 

“Oh Maker what did they do to you?” Grifyn gasped as they reached the cell. 

“More like what they didn’t do. They’ve barely even stopped by to check on me. Left me here to rot! Just some stale bread and water the last few days...” Wren grumbled, following up with a string of curses. The doors creaked loudly as they opened and Grifyn rushed inside. 

“You look like shit.” He said bluntly. 

“Where are your fucking pants?” Wren scoffed. 

“What is the meaning of this!?” Cassandra’s voice boomed. She was still in her full seeker armor, which made Grifyn wonder if she actually slept in the stuff. He had a feeling Cullen did too because he was following after completely dressed too. But now was not the time to contemplate those kinds of things.

“You falsely imprisoned my best friend! I demand to know why! He should’ve been given a trial first!” Grifyn stood up straight, glaring down at everyone. 

“He tried to kill you Grifyn.” Bull said with a frustrated growl. 

“That’s shit! Wren would never do such a thing!” 

“Yeah! Listen to Grif! He’s right!” Wren interjected loudly. “Why the hell would I want to kill him!? I owe him my entire life! He risked his own neck to save mine. If it wasn’t for him my face would’ve been a lot worse.” Wren pointed to the scar on his face. “You think I came here just to be annoying? I’m trying to return the favor Grif! I came here so I can save his life.” 

“What?” Grifyn turned around to face Wren. 

“The ravens! You’ve been getting them too right?” 

The ravens? This brought up an entire new set of questions and worries. He stared at Grifyn, watching him carefully. His angry expression softened, slowly changing to fear, anxiousness. He had a flighty look in his eyes he had never seen before. 

“I... not here. They don’t know I’m here.” Grifyn stammered. 

“Are you stupid Grifyn? Your brute boyfriend must have literally fucked your brains out. Everyone knows where you are! It’s not exactly a secret. Or did you think they’d think it was some other Grifyn Trevelyan in the mountains?” Wren scoffed. “I thought you’d be safe here, surrounded by all these people but it seems they have managed to get in anyways.” 

“Who are ‘They’?” Cassandra demanded, frustrated with the lack of answers as much as everyone else. She was just more verbal about it. 

“They... are a group of thugs that have been after my life for a long time now.” Grifyn replied.. He was tip-toeing around something and Bull was about to push, but when their eyes met he knew he wasn’t going to get the answer. Not while surrounded by all these people. It was extremely frustrating and Bull had to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from saying anything he’d regret.   
“This... this is too much for me right now. I’m letting Wren go right now. He’s innocent. I swear on my life.” He stepped aside and let Wren out. “And who ever decided that it’d be alright to completely neglect my friend while he was down here is going to be reprimanded to the highest extent.” 

“That’s not really that necessary Grif. I mean... I get why they did it. It looks pretty suspicious. I didn’t even fight back about it right away. I mean... that and I also had an angry, naked Qunari charging at me. I wasn’t going to fight that. I’m an idiot but not that stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid Wren...” 

Wren gave him a look that made the corner of Grifyn’s mouth twitch upwards. “Okay, but not that stupid. Come on, you can stay in my room tonight.” 

“Can you please put on pants and repeat that invitation so it’s not weird?” 

 

Iron Bull waited until the two were gone before his fist dented the wall. Cullen jumped, startled, but Bull ignored him and any other questions that he knew were coming. Instead, he just cursed under his breath and left the cells behind him.

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He knew, he knew that everything was related. Ever since that day in the mountain, Grifyn had been acting stranger and stranger. But it was difficult to focus on everything with Orlesian politics, plots of assassination and demons falling out of the sky. But now it was all here, in their own walls and yet Grifyn still tried to keep secrets. Honestly Iron Bull felt hurt - betrayed even - that his lover couldn’t confide in him, something that was so important and close to him. A plot against his life? Sure he had a lot of enemies but this was something else entirely. This was a personal attack. 

They had gone through so much together and he felt so... discarded. Used. These were feelings Iron Bull was unfamiliar with, and the sting he felt in his soul left him bitter. How could Grifyn do this to him? Treat him this way? Iron Bull had been nothing but supportive and loving and caring...

“I don’t trust him either.” A voice cut through his thoughts. 

Arianna stood beside him, her arms crossed over her chest, her expression stern. She looked very much like her brother then. “I never did. They used to run off together and get into a lot of trouble.Trouble that even Grifyn couldn’t talk his way out of. He’s better without him. He should’ve died that day.” Those words were harsher than he expected from Grifyn’s sister. She was always so mild. 

“That day? What happened?” Iron Bull asked her. He had a feeling he’d finally get his answers. 

“What didn’t happen? Grifyn and Wr-” 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t air my dirty laundry in the great hall sister.” Grifyn growled, coming out of his room. He was fully dressed again, but there was no hiding the tired expression on his face. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin lost some of its color. 

“Well if I’m not going to get answers out of you Grifyn-” Bull interjected angrily. 

“Perhaps you won’t at all now Bull.” Grifyn replied. Bull was taken aback. 

“What? Is this some kind of fucking bullshit punishment!?” He snapped. “Perhaps that poison damaged your brain.” 

“I’m not going to do this here in the middle of the hall.” Grifyn growled. “Arianna go back to your room.” 

“You can’t send me away like a fucking child Grifyn! Who the hell do you think you are!?” 

“I am Inquisitor Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition, and I order you to return to your room before I forcibly send you there.” Grifyn barked at her.

“Unbelievable.” Arianna shot him a glare and turned on her heel, storming away. 

“I’m not going to do this here. Let’s talk somewhere else Bull.” Grifyn cut off Bull before he could say anything. 

“Oh yes. Let’s talk _Inquisitor Trevelyan_.” Bull drawled sarcastically. He followed after Grifyn as they walked back to the room. He was not at all pleased to see Wren sprawled out on the couch. 

“Should I uh... leave?” Wren stammered nervously.

“Just fucking stay there Wren!” Grifyn snapped. His attention turned back to the Qunari. “I can’t believe y-” 

“I can’t believe _you_ Grifyn! Are you completely psychotic!? What is with you!?” Bull cut him off now. His gaze heavy on the other. But Grifyn didn’t falter. His gold eyes narrowed and angry, hands clenched into fists so tightly his knuckles were white. “I want answers, and I want answers now Grifyn.” 

“I can’t tell you now! I need to settle this first!” Grifyn replied, heart hammering in his chest. He was shaking, he couldn’t tell from rage or fear. 

“Settle it!? What in the hell are you even talking about Grifyn!? I can barely wrap my mind around this. How... how could you!? I thought you trusted me!” 

“I do! Bull I do! I really do. I-” 

Bull didn’t let Grifyn finish. “Obviously not. I knew this whole thing was a waste of time. I thought you were better than that Grifyn.” 

“...I’m not.” His voice faltered, quiet, barely a whisper. His hand was wrapped around his half of the dragon tooth necklace extremely tight. He let go, leaving a bloodstain on the fang. “I can’t do this right now Bull... I can’t.” 

“...Then neither can I Grifyn.” Bull said quietly. His feet felt heavy, as if there were lead weights tied to them. Every step was almost painful as he turned and walked away, descending the steps. The door shut behind him slowly, the click ringing in his ears, muffling the broken sobs behind him.


	12. Low Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta eat the booty like groceries.

Two weeks. Two long weeks since they’ve spoken. And even if Iron Bull wanted to, it was impossible because Grifyn was away, heading to Emprise Du Lion. He could have sent a letter but it just wasn’t the same. So he’d have to wait another week and a half until he returned. Maybe longer. Grifyn had tried to speak with him before he left, but Bull felt so angry still that he walked away so he didn’t say anything he would regret. Now he was regretting not saying anything at all. 

He decided to drown his sorrow for the moment and have a drink in the tavern. He sat in usual corner, a pint of ale in his hand. But he wouldn’t be alone for long, for a dwarf appeared beside him. 

“Hey there Tiny.” Varric greeted him, sipping from his own cup. “How are you doing?” His words were slow, cautious. 

Iron Bull was confused at first, it wasn’t that he disliked Varric, they just didn’t talk much. Not without Grifyn sitting in between them. “Oh. Fine. I’m fine.” He replied into his mug. 

“Okay. I’m not good at pussy footing around so I’m just going to ask outright.” he said. Iron Bull had a feeling he knew what Varric was going to ask and he was glad he just got straight to the point. “Is it true? That you and Grifyn...” 

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Bull tripped over his words, sighing heavily and knocked back the rest of his drink. “It’s complicated.” 

“When is it ever simple?” Varric sighed as well. “Alright. I’ll leave you be then.” He got out and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. “Oh,” He paused, turning to look up at the Qunari. “By the way, we found more information about the poison. Sort of... we’re not sure what it is but I can tell you it was all over the glasses.” 

“The glasses?” Bull repeated, raising his brows. 

“Yeah. They were coated with it. All the glasses in the room actually. The booze was completely clean.”

“...Grifyn was the only one who used them.” He mumbled, thinking it over. “We drank from the bottle every other time.”

“It still doesn’t rule out Grifyn’s mage friend, but it doesn’t point the finger as hard at least.” Varric shrugged. “We wanted to question him more, but Inquisitor’s orders. We can’t even touch the guy. I don’t really want to make Grifyn mad either... he’s already got Cassandra scrubbing the floors and washrooms, and Cullen has to polish all the armor and weapons.” 

“Thanks Varric.” Those were some interesting punishments Grifyn was dishing out. Bull got up as well, heading back to his room. He wanted to return to his normal room but it still hadn’t been fixed from the rains. He had been set up with a temporary room near the gardens, since he couldn’t go back to Grifyn’s. Bull sat down on his bed and stared at the wall, deep in thought.

The alcohol was clean, it was the glasses that were tainted. It was a pretty novice thing to do as far as assassination attempts go. The fact that it was on all the glasses muddled the intended target. He had many enemies, Grifyn had many more. But he had immunized himself to many poisons, that should have been known to any of his own enemies. So maybe they were going after Grifyn. Especially after all that at the Winter Palace. It could have been for the both of them. That still left a lot more questions. How could such a novice gotten passed the guards? What type of poison did they use? He would have to figure that out himself... Perhaps he should go find the remaining evidence. 

Everything was so complicated! He let out a growl in frustration and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He missed Grifyn, he worried about him immensely. He didn’t like these feelings brewing inside him. Sadness, fear, worry, anger, confusion. They were driving him mad. Something he feared constantly. 

And yet, the feeling of betrayal still lingered. Grifyn had hidden so much from him. Things that were affecting him now. Affecting the both of them. And yet he remained stubborn and refused to let him in. Why couldn’t he just open up to him? He just wanted to keep Grifyn safe. He thought they trusted each other. 

“Bull? I-I mean, Iron Bull? No, The Iron Bull! Ah dammit...” Wren’s voice came through the door. Just in time, because Bull’s thoughts were leading to an angry tangent. He opened the door and stared down at the mage on the other side. He was fidgeting like a madman, wringing his hands and his eyes were darting all around. It made Bull uncomfortable. He didn’t have his staff, but he knew mages didn’t need them to attack. “I-I saw you from the gardens. Oh, no. Wait. I wasn’t stalking you! I was just... already there and saw you... and yeah I...” he was shaking like a leaf. “C-can we talk?”

“Well, that’s what we’re doing now.” Iron Bull responded. 

Wren’s laugh was a little too loud for how unfunny that joke was. “Yes, yes that’s very true.” He nodded, shifting from side to side. He tapped the toe of his shoe against the ground in beats of three. Bull only noticed the rhythm because Grifyn did it all the time too. “So, uhm, Grif told me you lost your eye when you first met Krem. You saved him, and you didn’t even know him.” 

“If that’s all we’re going to talk about Wren, I’m not really in the mood.” Iron Bull started to close the door, he didn’t have the patience for this conversation. 

“Ah! No! Wait, wait! No!” Wren tried to push the door back open but only got squashed for his troubles. He let out a sad little whine before finally wriggling in. He nearly fell to the floor but bumped against Bull’s chest then bounced back against the wall. He scrambled to keep himself together, looking frazzled and disoriented. They both knew if Bull really wanted him gone, he could have thrown him off the balcony without a second thought. But for reasons beyond even Bull’s knowledge, he didn’t. Maybe because he felt sorry for the poor bastard. And he wanted to see where he was going with this. Even if it wasn’t a great start to the conversation. “What I’m saying is that, I got a scar too. But I did this myself.” At first, Bull thought Wren pointed to the design near his eye, but he actually pointed to the large gash across his face. “Well, no, that’s wrong. I didn’t do this, sort of. I made stupid decisions that did this-” 

“What is your point Wren?” Bull growled. 

“Right! Right sorry. What I’m saying is, Grifyn got his scar helping someone too. He already knew me, and okay, that’s not the point. Honestly, I don’t think there’s a point. I just feel like I need to tell you the story. It’s important. To both of us.” 

Bull stared at him, wondering if he really cared. He did remember Wren saying the scar over Grifyn’s eye was connected to the mage’s, but there was no further explanation beyond that. “Fine.” He grunted, closing the door now. He wasn’t sure who this was more dangerous for, himself or the mage. “Go on.” 

Wren looked around and found a chair to sit in. It was old, so it nearly buckled under his weight so decided to sit by the door. “I made some really bad decisions-” 

He’s just as vague as Grifyn. Bull thought to himself. 

“Really bad. I made some very powerful people, very, very cross with me. They were after my life and would stop at nothing to take it. I didn’t know what to do. I never asked Grifyn for help, I didn’t even know he knew I was in trouble. But he helped me anyways. He didn’t have to, he had no problems with those people, it’d just make his life miserable. They’d come after him too. He knew it. But he helped me anyways. Because I was his friend. He shouldn’t have helped me...” Wren sighed heavily and stared down at the ground, glaring at a rock as if it had just insulted his mother. “I tried to stop him. Begged him, but he wouldn’t listen. 

We nearly died. And it would have been all my fault. His family hates me enough as it is. Sometimes I wish he didn’t save me. But he cares too much. He got me out of that mess. Maker it was such a mess. There was just... so. Much. Blood.” Wren sniffled, wiping his eyes. “I would have had my face split open, or worse if Grifyn didn’t deflect the blow. Nearly lost his eye because of it.” 

Bull wasn’t sure how to react. There weren’t a lot of details, but it was more than he had heard from Grifyn about it. He remembered after their first night together they talked about their scars, and all Grifyn said when he pointed to his face, was that he had gotten into a fight. Whatever happened that day, it left Wren and Grifyn with deep emotional scars along with the physical. 

“Grifyn saved my life. Even though he had absolutely no reason to. His life would have been so much easier if he didn’t. I tried to thank him, tried to repay him, but every time he’ll just smile and say ‘don’t mention it’.” The mage took a deep, shuddering breath, then let it out very slowly. “Grif is a good guy. A great guy! The best I’ve ever known. And I think the Maker knew that. Grif couldn’t have been a better candidate - I know he doesn’t really want this - but I think about how he saved my life, how he risked his for mine, mine which was so insignificant and small... He’s got his secrets and his demons, but he keeps them to himself. I wanted to help him but I’m not strong enough.” There were tears falling down his face. Dropping one by one like rain. For a minute Bull thought he could flood the entire room with them. “He’d put the whole world before himself. He thinks his life is so disposable. He’d tell me all the time, ‘For the greater good’.”

Wren must have run out of words, because Bull only heard quiet sobs. He sat on his bed and watched the mage. There was no way Wren could have done anything to harm Grifyn. Now he regretted even thinking it was him in the first place. His next words felt manipulative, but he had to ask, this was his only opportunity. 

“Those people. Are they the ones who marked the both of you? That scarification, it’s all connected isn’t it?” 

“Y-you’ll have to ask Grifyn.” He hiccuped. “I already said too much now.” He stood up and wiped his eyes. “Thank you for listening The Iron Bull. Please talk to Grifyn when he gets back. He misses you so much.” The mage bowed his head and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

Bull sat in the heavy silence of Wren’s absence, staring at the spot he once stood. He knew Grifyn was generous, selfless, loving. It’s what made him a good Inquisitor. But at the same time, he realized many things about Grifyn after that story. As vague as it was, it provided good insight to his actions. He was so guarded because he never believed his problems mattered. His life was insignificant compared to others. The sacrifice of one for the needs of many. He was a martyr. Bull mistook Grifyn’s reluctance to be Inquisitor to be fear, inexperience as a leader, but he started to understand more. Grifyn put the troubles of the whole world on his shoulders just to keep his own at bay. 

It would only be a matter of time until it all came crashing down on him. He just hoped he could get to Grifyn in time. 

 

Three days later, Iron Bull crossed the courtyard heading to the great hall, a letter gripped tightly in his hand. He was in his own head, going over the words of his letter, that he didn’t even notice Arianna coming at him until he felt a thud against his chest. He caught her just before she hit the ground. Oh dear, he was nervous to see her. Ever since he and Grifyn had their argument, Bull was actively avoiding Grifyn’s sister. He may have been a few drinks in, but he remembered her threat vividly.

“Oh. Hello Iron Bull.” Her voice was curt. Bull nearly flinched at the tone. 

“Good afternoon Arianna.” He decided being polite was the best route. 

“Have you spoken to my brother yet?” She asked. 

“Er, I intend to.” He held up the letter. “But seeing as he isn’t here-” 

“Yes he is.” She cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest. “He just got in last night.” 

“What? I didn’t hear anything about it.” 

“It was very late last night, not a lot of people were awake.” She replied, arching a thin brow at him. He tried his best not to falter under that pointed look. 

“He’s not supposed to be back for another week. Two even.” Bull started to worry. He distinctly remembered a very snappy comment he made before ignoring Grifyn completely a day or two before his departure. Grifyn probably went out of his way to make sure Bull didn’t know he returned. Fuck, Grifyn must believe he hates him now. “Where is he?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know if I should even tell you. Not after what happened. You’re both stubborn.” She said, “Foolish, impulsive and incredibly ridiculous.” This was not the direction he thought it would go, but he was not about to argue with her. “However, you two deserve each other. So go, he’s probably going to his room.” 

He was running before he could even realize it. He ran up the stairs and through the Great Hall, and caught Grifyn at his door, kneeling on the floor trying to pick the lock. “Fucking thing...” he grumbled. Bull stood there at a complete loss of words. Even if he did hold an entire letterful in his hand. It wasn’t the right ones. He had a speech prepared and everything, but his mind went blank. He looked so tired, haggard... he wanted to reach out and touch him.

“Why are you back?” Fuck! Oh fuck, that did not sound good at all. That came out all wrong.

Grifyn paused his lock picking and glanced up at Bull. “Sorry to disappoint you, Iron Bull,” his name came out so spiteful, it hurt Bull to hear him say it that way, “but we were attacked by Red Templars, and had to head back.” Grifyn answered coldly. He turned back to his lock and finally opened it. He stood slowly, hand on the injury in his side, his shirt was stained red. Bull opened his mouth to speak, but Grifyn spoke over him. “I heard that the poison was on the glasses. I don’t know if anyone has told you yet, but... you deserve to know.” Grifyn then closed the door behind him, shutting it right in Bull’s face. 

Well, he was angry at him. Reasonably so. Bull sighed deeply, staring at the door. He could easily bust his door down, but decided against it. He could only give Grifyn his space until he was ready. 

He stood there for awhile, his head against the door, the letter in his hand. It was difficult to be so close, yet so far away. 

 

Since Iron Bull couldn’t wait outside Grifyn’s door forever, he decided to keep himself busy doing what he did best - hitting things. 

Krem fell backwards, his wooden practice shield cracked in half. “Whoa chief. Don’t hold back just because it’s me.” Krem said as he pulled himself to his feet again. 

“You should have seen that coming! I’m the one missing an eye!” Bull growled. 

“Hey, I was just being sarcastic.” Krem huffed back at him. Bull lowered his sword and sighed. “Still haven’t spoken to Grifyn?” Straight to the point as usual. “It’s been two days since he’s gotten back. You’re both being ridiculous. Gawking at each other from across the courtyard.” 

“I do not gawk!” Iron Bull replied. 

“Mmhm. It’s even worse now that you two are together. Were together. Whatever. He’s been asking about you, you know. Just go talk to him. You’re both adults. And it’ll make the rest of Skyhold considerably less awkward.” 

Sometimes Bull hated how right Krem was about everything. 

Unfortunately fate wouldn’t have them reconcile their relationship just yet. Every time he tried to speak to Grifyn he discovered he was in a meeting or council. It was extremely frustrating. 

Grifyn was the same way. Their schedules kept them away from each other. They had been chasing each other in circles and didn’t even know it. 

At the end of the night, Grifyn had just about enough, and retreated to the tavern for a drink or ten. He sat next to Dorian, who had been keeping him company lately and sighed a heavy sigh, cradling his drink. 

“Chin up Grifyn. You’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” he nudged the Inquisitor gently. “Your hair is already grey.” 

“It’s white!” Grifyn huffed at him. The door opened and stole his attention. Bull and his chargers walked in, laughing loudly. Grifyn tried to get up to leave, but Dorian’s surprisingly firm grasp on his arm kept him seated. He hid his face in his arms, trying to think of a way to approach him. He didn’t have a speech or any sort of real apology ready. He didn’t know what to say. All he could think about was how he snapped at Bull the day he returned. “I don’t even know if Bull wants to talk to me Dorian. He made it pretty clear he isn’t happy with me. It’s over.” 

Dorian cursed at him and gave him a scolding look, taking away his drink. “Hey!” Grifyn protested, trying to steal it back. 

“Sober up at least before you talk to him. The least you can do is not be a drunken mess and save yourself the embarrassment.” 

“Fine.” Grifyn let out another heavy sigh and fidgeted in his seat. 

Iron Bull had kept himself well distracted doing a quick supply run, which once again, turned into a brawl with bandits. Nothing like a fight to get the blood pumping and his spirits lifted. He felt so stagnant and sedentary for the last few weeks. He plopped down in a chair, ordering his crew a round of drinks. 

Grifyn looked over his shoulder, and for a moment, his and Bull’s eyes met. Grifyn swallowed hard and looked away. He stood up and Dorian gave him a look. “I’m just going to get some air. I promise.” he told him, patting the mage on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine Dorian.” he assured him. 

It was a cold night, but the sky was clear. The storm had long since passed. But a bitter wind lingered, making Grifyn shiver. The brisk night helped clear the thoughts from his head. The tavern was loud and warm light spilled from the windows. He pulled himself away from the glow of the yellow light and went to a more secluded space to gather his thoughts and feelings. 

“Hey Boss.” Bull’s voice made Grifyn nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Andraste’s fucking tits! You scared the shit out of me Bull.” Grifyn panted, hand over his heart. “I just saw you as I was leaving. How did you get here before me?” 

“...I’m not really sure.” Bull shrugged, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest. “You should get inside. You’re shaking.” He decided to go the same route he did with Arianna. Being polite usually worked out. It wouldn’t be awkward as long as he didn’t think it would be. 

“I’m fine. You just startled me.” Grifyn ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and tapped his foot against the ground. “You’re injured.” His gaze landed on the bandages on Bull’s arm, trying his best to avoid contact. 

“You are too.” Bull said, gesturing to the bandages around Grifyn’s leg and side. 

“I’ll be fine.” They both said at once. They looked up at each other. Both silent now. Grifyn took a step forward, then another. He didn’t realize Iron Bull had been mirroring his actions until they met in the middle. 

Not a second was wasted until their lips met. A deep, passionate kiss. Grifyn threw his arms around Bull’s neck, pulling him down closer so he didn’t have to stand on his toes. Bull ran his hand through Grifyn’s hair, keeping him close as they kissed. They only pulled away when they were both breathless and dizzy. 

They took shared breaths, resting their foreheads together. Grifyn felt his heart hammering against his ribs. It almost hurt. 

“Bull...” 

“Kadan.” 

They called for each other. They laughed and kissed again. Each kiss held more passion and intensity. Hands started to wander, touching and groping the body they yearned for. Grifyn wrapped his legs around Bull’s waist as he was lifted up and pinned against the wall. He gasped as lips claimed his throat, teeth dragging along his adam’s apple, then sinking down where his shoulder connected, pulling a quiet moan from him. Grifyn’s hands wandered as well, touching every bit of skin that he could reach. He missed Bull so much, he missed having him in his arms, holding him. He wanted to touch him all over. 

While Grifyn’s touches were more intimate and gentle, Bull was getting more passionate and needy. He rolled their hips together, earning him another pleasured sound from his lover. He could feel Grifyn’s arousal growing through his trousers. He slid his hands under Grifyn’s thighs, keeping him close, teasing him, letting the gentle touches melt away to something more heated. He loved the intimacy, but right now he wanted something more. Their lips met again as he cupped Grifyn’s rear and pulled him away from the wall. 

“We can’t stay here.” Grifyn panted as he broke away from the kiss. “Someone will see us.” 

“Let them see then.” Bull nipped at Grifyn’s ear. He let him wriggle out of his grasp so he could stand on his own, but he didn’t let him go. “I’m sure you’ll like it.” 

Grifyn turned red. “Y-yes but... perhaps somewhere not so obvious at least.” He took Bull’s hand and kissed his palm, then took a finger into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the digit. Bull let himself get lead away, perhaps a little farther from the tavern might be better. They went up the stairs, heading to a more secluded part of the battlements.

Once they were alone, Grifyn wasted no time resuming what they were doing. This time he attacked Bull’s throat with kisses and love bites, making sure he left plenty of marks. He needed to make up for what they had missed while they were away. “I missed you so much.” He whispered against his skin, fingers starting to work at the lacing of Bull’s trousers. 

“I missed you too kadan.” Bull replied, biting Grifyn’s lip. He teased Grifyn’s nipples through his shirt, pinching and rolling gently, making his lover squirm. His hands then trailed lower, pulling Grifyn out of his trousers, stroking him slowly. Grifyn moaned leaning against his lover, standing on his toes to get more out of his touches. But Bull kept his fingers light, just grazing against the sensitive skin. He enjoyed watching his lover wriggle around in his grasp. Grifyn had one arm wrapped around his neck to keep him standing, the other had finally worked the qunari’s member out. He pressed himself against it, before rubbing his thumb against the sensitive head. 

Grifyn rolled his hips so he could rub their cocks together, desperate for anything more than the feather light touches his lover was teasing him with. He enjoyed hearing the pleasured sounds coming from the large man, and eventually pulled himself away, just enough to get on his knees. He was now at the perfect position to take his lover into his mouth. Bull’s moan sent shivers down Grifyn’s spine and he gripped his own cock, pumping slowly as he took as much as he could down his throat. 

He moaned softly around his lover’s length, sending the vibrations through his throat. Bull’s hips bucked forward, pushing him down more. Grifyn knew he was being very careful not to choke him too much, and while it burned a little, he didn’t mind the extra bit. He especially didn’t mind the way the other’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pushing him even closer. Slowly but surely, Grifyn swallowed all that he could and his nose pressed against the other’s stomach. He listened to the other’s breathing, faster and uneven, small sounds of pleasure escaping every time his tongue rubbed against a more sensitive spot. He was held down there for quite some time, until he was having trouble breathing did Bull let go. 

Grifyn pulled back, taking several deep breaths, a thick line of fluid still connected to his lips. He looked up at Bull, leaning forward again, dragging his tongue up from base to tip. “Nnn Grifyn yes.” the horned man growled.

Bull couldn’t keep his eyes off that lovely image. It made his cock throb, and he knew he couldn’t wait anymore. Normally he could tease for hours, but now... he had waited long enough. He wanted his lover and he wanted him now. “Down.” he growled. Grifyn was playfully defiant, and ignored him, engulfing the head with his lips and sucking hard. It made Bull’s knees weak and he had a hard time pulling away. “Down.” he repeated, watching the Inquisitor carefully. Grifyn finally obeyed, shifting so he was laying on his back, the stone floor was cold even through his clothes. He arched against the sensation, still touching himself slowly. 

He had to pause and drink in the sight. Grifyn sprawled out in front of him in a lewd display, the light of the moon and a few distant torches on his skin. It caught his hair and made it glow. He was beautiful, and he was stupid for ever letting go. Even for a moment. Bull kneeled down and loomed over the other, kissing him deeply, hooking his arms under his legs He trailed the kisses down lower, he dragged his tongue over Grifyn’s nipple, leaving a wet spot on his shirt, all the while pulling the human's trousers down to his ankles. He loved all those little moans his lover let out. He bit the other nipple, making Grifyn yelp and buck his hips. Bull chuckled and shifted so Grifyn’s legs were hooked over his horns. 

With this new position he had no problem biting down on Grifyn’s thigh, leaving a dark mark. His sharp teeth even broke the skin a bit, but Bull was quick to kiss away the blood. Grifyn moaned again, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Oh, that wouldn’t do at all. Iron Bull cupped Grifyn’s ass, lifting him up closer to his mouth and he took all of Grifyn’s arousal into his mouth in one movement. Grifyn moaned again, louder this time, biting down on his knuckle to keep quiet. Bull sucked him off, moving his head back and forth, dragging his tongue up and down his length. Grifyn’s bucking hips didn’t do too much as he pulled away and he gave his balls attention, sucking one into his mouth. He playfully tugged at the white curls of hair above the base of his cock, making Grifyn squirm more. 

Grifyn’s moan echoed in the battlements when he felt a hot tongue move lower, brushing against his ass. The attentions around his member and his ass were almost overwhelming, and he arched and moaned against his lover, gripping his horns tightly. He heard Iron Bull say something to him but it didn’t register. Two fingers pressed against his lips and he immediately took them into his mouth. Grifyn reached down to slowly stroke himself, smearing drops of pre-cum over his cock. He squeezed down at the base to stop himself from ending embarrassingly early when he felt Bull’s tongue enter him. 

Those sounds made him throb. Grifyn seemed to have stopped caring about getting caught because he barely kept quiet. He continued to lap at his lover, one hand gripping Grifyn’s buttocks tightly and keeping him close. He pulled away, only for a moment, just enough to give himself room to add his fingers to the mix. He was slow, carefully watching Grifyn’s expression. A little pained, saliva was hardly a good enough lubricant but it would have to do. He pushed one down to the knuckle and watched Grifyn squirm, enjoying his pleasured expression. He added another, reintroducing his tongue and Grifyn’s thighs squeezed around his head. It was definitely a sight to drink in, and from an amazing point of view. 

He did this for several more minutes until Grifyn was trembling in front of him. He readjusted to lower Grifyn in front of him, his ankles just resting on his horns. Iron Bull let out a pleasured sound as Grifyn touched his neglected member, thumb rubbing over the head. He shuddered as he watched Grifyn reach up and clean off his fingers. “Are you ready kadan?” He had to ask, especially now. He didn’t want to ever hurt Grifyn ever again.

“Maker, Bull just fuck me alrea-oh!” It was permission enough and he pushed into Grifyn in one motion, their hips flush against one another. 

Grifyn flinched, but only for a moment, the sensation of being so filled released from his lips as a loud moan. His lover’s name on his lips. They were silenced by a kiss, deep and passionate. Then Bull started rocking into him. It was a little painful, but nothing he couldn’t handle. The burn further fueled his pleasure. 

The Qunari gave Grifyn a hard slap on the ass as he started a steady pace, still careful of Grifyn’s expression. “Relax Kadan.” He whispered against his ear, his hand snaking between them, stroking in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t last much longer the way Grifyn was squeezing around him. He felt the other’s blunt nails digging at his skin. He kissed his neck, feeling the moans leaving his throat. 

“Ahh, Bull yes!” Grifyn cried out, trying again to keep quiet by covering his mouth with his hand, but it did little good. His lover was moving faster now, harder. Skin against skin in an almost desperate flurry of motion. 

“Grifyn...” Bull’s breath was hot against his ear. The way the man growled out his name like that. It was only seconds later had he come undone, calling out his lover’s name. 

Bull loved the way Grifyn writhed beneath him. Fuck, he was so wonderfully tight, especially as he came. There was a sticky mess between them, all over Grifyn’s clothes that he never bothered to take off completely. The image was incredibly arousing, and it wasn’t long before Bull finished as well. He groaned as he slumped over the other, thrusting deep once more, emptying inside of him. They were both breathless, panting for air. He could see their breath in the cold. He welcomed the chill against his skin. His lover was shaking beneath him, but he knew (with great pride) that it had nothing to do with the temperature. 

The lay under the starlight, out of breath and staring up at the sky. It was darker now. Most of the torches down below were being extinguished as the night moved on. The moon was barely a sliver above them. The cold kept at bay with the warm their bodies shared. Bull kept Grifyn in a tight embrace, kissing his face and down his neck, hands trailing over familiar skin.

Grifyn reached up, cupping Bull’s face in his hands and returned the kisses eagerly. “Iron Bull I-” Grifyn started but Bull silenced his words with another kiss. 

“I know. It was my fault too. Don’t speak. Let’s just enjoy this.” Bull told him, rolling over so he was on top of Grifyn again. “Let’s just enjoy each other kadan.” He had a lot of kisses to make up for during the time they were away. And he owed them with interest. 

 

They stayed outside, laying beside each other in silence until the cold started to bother them. So Bull picked Grifyn up and lead him back to his room. Their room. 

Of course, Grifyn insisted on a bath before they got into bed. It was surprisingly quick - Bull had no idea Grifyn even knew how to take a quick bath - and they were back under the covers, wrapped up in all the blankets and furs. And as the cold faded away, and the bliss of being reunited with Bull subsided, the feelings of dread and guilt replaced them. Grifyn reached up and grasped his necklace tightly. 

“You never took it off.” Bull noted as he lit up the fireplace. 

“I couldn’t. I don’t think I could have... even if... even if-” Grifyn replied, running out of words. 

“It’s okay Grifyn.” Bull said, lighting a couple more candles so they weren’t sitting in complete darkness then returned to sit beside Grifyn on the bed. 

“No, it’s not okay!” Grifyn said a little more forcefully than he wanted. He turned red and covered his face in his hands, mussing up his hair. “I need to tell you something...” 

“You’re going to have to speak up kadan. Unless you’re confessing something to your blankets.” He teased. Yet he couldn’t help but feel nervous. What would Grifyn tell him? Would it be everything? He reached forward and touched him gently. He felt new scars under his fingertips, and a rising guilt inside him. 

“Fuck... I don’t even know where to start.” Grifyn through off the covers and started to pace the room. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Bull assured him. 

“No. No I have to tell you Bull. You deserve to know. I’m just,” He paused and took a deep breath, letting it out shakily, “just scared.” He was quiet for a long time, so Bull got up and stood behind Grifyn, resting his hands on his bare shoulders. 

“What are you afraid of?” 

Grifyn put his hand over Bull’s. They were so large and warm. He sighed heavily, staring at the ground. “I’m... not the man you think I am Iron bull. And,” he squeezed Bull’s hand tightly, “and I’m afraid - no, terrified - that you won’t love the person I really am.” 

Bull turned Grifyn around. Heartbroken to find him in tears. He wouldn’t turn away from him, he wouldn’t walk away, not this time. Bull wiped away the tears with his thumb, tracing his hand down his cheek gently. He pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his head and rubbing his back. 

“Kadan, I don’t think there’s anyone you could be that’d stop me from loving you.” he told him. “You could be Corypheus himself and I’d still consider it. That demonic barnacle-lobster thing he’s got going is pretty hot.” 

He couldn’t tell if Grifyn’s shuddering was laughing or crying. He made a weird sound that suggested perhaps both. Grifyn was silent for a long time, with the occasional sniffle here and there. Bull was more than happy to hold him for as long as he needed. “I love you Grifyn. No matter what.” He repeated. 

Grifyn wished he could say something, anything. Words were eluding him, slipping through his fingers, like his grasp on everything else. He held onto Bull with desperation, as if the whole world around him would fall apart if he let go. There were no more tears at least. He was tired of crying. 

His lover felt so comforting in his arms. Such a strong, incredible force he’d never want to lose. Iron Bull deserved to know. It wasn’t fair to Bull, to hide so much from him. Bull who was so accepting and open and loving. He deserved the world. He deserved not to be left in the dark. “I’m sorry.” He took just the smallest step back, just enough to put some distance between them so he wasn’t talking into Bull’s chest. “I’m sorry.” he repeated a little louder this time, wiping his face. He still had trouble looking him in the eye, and kept his gaze fixed to the floor. “I’m sorry for-” 

“Kadan it’s alright. Really.” Bull said. 

“No! No... Bull I have to explain. I have to tell you...” Grifyn shook his head, finally walking away. He couldn’t cling to Bull right now. He’d just want to hide away from everything again, and start the problem all over again. He didn’t go far, just stepped a few paces away, looking back over his shoulder as if Bull would disappear if he had his back to him for too long. 

“Why don’t you sit down then at least?” Bull suggested, afraid Grifyn was going to collapse again. He didn’t have the sturdiest composure at the moment. He was glad Grifyn took his advice and plopped down on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Bull stood awkwardly, not sure where to go. Should he approach him? Give him space? Bull shifted around until he settled on kneeling in front of Grifyn, his hand on his knee. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” There was so much Grifyn wanted to say. A lot of it he wasn’t sure he had the strength to. Guilt twisted in his stomach, making him ill. He touched the scars over his eye gently, fingers tracing over the pattern. “...Sometimes... I still have nightmares about the first man I ever killed.” Grifyn closed his eyes and shuddered. “I remember everything about it so perfectly. As if it happened yesterday.” He clenched his fists, “That horrible, strangled scream, how heavy his body was falling on top of me. How hot and sticky his blood was, all over my hands. He took three deep, shuddering breaths before he drew his last. He never saw my face, nor did I see his... but I still remember every other detail. Sometimes, in my nightmares, he’ll turn around and it’s my face, or my father’s, any of my siblings, or Wren’s. On the worst nights it’s yours.” 

There was a distant, horrified look on Grifyn’s face. Iron Bull recognized it very well, and he reached for Grifyn’s hand, squeezing it gently. He didn’t speak, he knew Grifyn was having a hell of a time getting the words out right now, the didn’t need to interrupt and ruin the flow. Even if the words were trickling out slowly. 

“I don’t think I was any older than fifteen.” Grifyn’s voice was distant. His mind wasn’t here anymore, stuck in a horrible memory. Iron Bull just hoped he could pull Grifyn away from it before he was lost in it. “But I had to do it. To save Wren and Fox. That Templar would have killed me if I didn’t.” 

“It was self defense Kadan...” Bull said quietly, trying to comfort him. 

“Was it? He didn’t see me at all. He didn’t raise any attack or alarm. He would have, might have... at the time it was something I had to do. I had to save my friends. Wren and Fox were going to die in The Circle. Stag told me it was the only way.” Grifyn squeezed Bull’s hand tightly and pressed it against his forehead. 

Stag, Fox, these were new names he had never heard before. Bull was reminded of what Arianna had said before; about how Grifyn used to be part of some menagerie of a group. Things slowly started to fall together, this group must be the same one that was in Wren’s story. The same group that’s after Grifyn’s life. This must have been the incident that set everything in motion. 

“It was such a disaster. Such a mistake. I should have known then that I should’ve gotten away. But I stayed. I stayed because I was an idiot. Where else could I have gone Bull?” Grifyn lifted his free hand in the air and dropped it. “I couldn’t have gone home. Back to my family? I was set to be a templar. A templar! I had just killed one. It definitely wouldn’t have gone well. And that whole drama with my brother Siegfried just began as well. Everyone started to discover he was only my half-brother. All the drama surrounding was intolerable. My father was constantly on edge, my mother’s sickness was at its worse. Arianna never did forgive me for leaving the first time.” 

Bull listened intently. While things were starting to make sense and more details were revealed, there were still big holes here and there. He wasn’t going to try to force the rest out of Grifyn, but the splotchy story he had painted was difficult to imagine as a whole. It was so disjointed and random. “They were no good. And I was stupid enough to brand myself with their mark. Thinking I was part of them. That I belonged there. We were nothing but thugs. Low life criminals. We thought we were working for a cause, a good cause. We were just terrorists. I was stupid enough to believe him. We did terrible things. I did terrible things... so many dead at my hands.” He let go of Bull’s and stared down at his own. 

“After awhile it became too much. So I did what I did best. I ran away. I took everything I had and disappeared. Came crawling back to my sister broken and alone. And all for what? I ended up killing a lot more people in the end...” He glowered at the anchor, crackling painfully in his palm. “So many innocent lives lost. And I can’t even remember how I did it. I bring destruction with me everywhere. I try so hard to fix it Bull... I try to make things right. I need to help so I can atone for what I did before.” Grifyn hid his face in his hands once again. It was dim on this side of the room, the candle light didn’t reach this far, and the brightest light was the glow in Grifyn’s hand. It sent eerie green shadows crawling across the walls and floor. 

“You’re doing good now Grifyn. You’ve saved so many more lives. You’re fighting against some psychopath who thinks himself a God. You’re the Inquisitor! So many people believe in you. Look up to you...” Iron Bull took Grifyn’s hands in his own again and pressed them to his lips. “I believe in you. I love you too. No matter what.” 

“I’m no Herald of Andraste.” he scoffed. “No Inquisitor, no savior. I’m a coward. A coward, a thief, a liar and a killer.” 

“Then so am I. If you’re just going to boil it all down to that. I’m not any better.” Iron Bull told him straight-forwardly. 

“No! No Bull you’re so much better than that! You-” 

“If I am, then you are too. I don’t care about anything that happened in the past. That’s not who you are any more. You’re better Grifyn. I love you for who you are now.” Iron Bull leaned forward wrapping his arms around Grifyn’s shoulders and held him close, pressing their foreheads together. “I was just so upset because I was worried about you Grifyn. Something horrible was happening to you and I didn’t know why, and I didn’t know how to stop it. Someone is trying to cause you pain and I can’t let that happen. I want to protect you Grifyn. I love you too much to sit idly and let this happen.” 

“I’m sorry I lied Bull. I’m sorry I kept everything hidden and a secret. I... I had this radiant, glorious reputation, The Inquisitor, protector of Thedas, and... it’s not who I am. I didn’t want you to know how I really am.” Grifyn whispered. 

He tilted Grifyn’s head up gently so he could look him in the eye. “I love you. You’re so much better than you know.” 

“I didn’t want to lose you.” Grifyn answered. Bull hated that sad, heartbroken look in those gold eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him. 

“You’re never going to kadan. As long as I live. I promise you that.” Bull pulled Grifyn into a tight hug, holding him close. He held him against his chest until Grifyn’s tears ran out. He must have exhausted himself again because Bull realized Grifyn had fallen asleep when his breathing no longer shuddered and became deep and steady. Bull settled him into the bed, pulling the blankets up around him then got up to extinguish the candles. He left the fireplace going as he crawled into bed beside him. An odd clash of orange and green light filled the room.

Iron Bull rolled over and watched Grifyn sleep, listening to his breathing. It felt right, laying beside him again. Especially after so long. He thought about everything Grifyn told him. He knew it took a lot out of Grifyn to open up that much, and it made him sad to discover that Grifyn thought his life so low, so insignificant. 

At one point, Iron Bull thought himself a low-life as well. He had become the Tal-Vashoth he had hunted for so long. It was only a matter of time until he went mad. And then Grifyn came into his life, as more than just the Inquisitor. As a companion, a friend, a lover. And he made everything better. He made him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry that took forever you guys! I had some major writer's block, and life has been insane. Just a work and gasoline drenched disaster. But here it is! I hope you enjoy it. :)


End file.
